Disney Duels
by DarkAngelofOtaku
Summary: I'm back with a new chapter! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**TITLE: DISNEY GOES DUELING**

Synopsis: Five years after Atem has passed on, Yugi and the gang are once again, assailed by a card game-playing madman. However, this guy's subordinates are some you will most likely be familiar with… Disney Villains!

Disclaimer: I do not own any properties, characters, locations, etc. They belong to their respective creators. I'm simply borrowing them for fun and entertainment, with every intent to return once finished. Thank you.

Prologue: Friends on the Other Side

It was a slow day in downtown Domino. Despite it being the transition into spring, not that many people were out and about. Ryou Bakura stretched and pulled out a book he'd been reading (I'll let you choose which one). Sunday was always a slow day for him. Hardly anyone came to his game store that day; it's a wonder why he was open on Sunday. Oh yes, your favorite albino had opened a game shop about two years after the series ended. Now there were three game stores in Domino; Duke Devlin's Black Crown, Yugi Moto's Kame game store, which his grandfather was getting too old to run, and now there was Ryou Bakura's Den of Thieves. Ironic, considering the alias of the evil spirit that had possessed him like some sort of malevolent parasite.

"Slow day, eh my boy," an oily voice broke the silence.

Ryou looked up to see a dark-skinned man had just walked in. Ryou felt a little off by this gentleman and felt a slight negative vibe upon seeing him. Decked out in a skull-and-crossbones emblazoned top hat with feather in the brim, open dark purple sports coat, maroon belly shirt, dark purple dress slacks, and black dress shoes with those old-fashioned shoe covers, with his hands resting on a skull-tipped cane that clearly wasn't to aid him in walking, the man screamed trouble to Ryou.

"Hello and welcome to the Den of Thieves game shop. I'm the owner, Ryou Bakura. How may I be of assistance?"

The man smirked, taking one of his hands off the cane, a whirl of shadows rushing around said arm, dispersing to reveal a black duel disk, "a simple duel, young man. Come on now, won't you humor Dr. Facilier?"

"Alright," Ryou acknowledged the man who, apparently, introduced himself as Dr. Facilier. A duel would serve as better entertainment than a book any day.

"Your shop seems to be appropriate size for our duel. I take it we won't have to step outside?" Facilier inquired.

"Not at all," Ryou responded, "when I bought this property, I had the ceiling raised for just such reason."

"Thinking ahead and readying for anything," Facilier mused, "admirable qualities, my boy. Now, if it's alright with you, since I issued the challenge I shall begin." "By all means," Ryou granted.

Ryou-4000/Facilier-4000.

"Thank you kindly," Facilier's oily voice purred, "I draw." Adding his sixth card to his hand, he noted he might just be able to end this quickly, "I'll start by setting a monster in defense mode and then one card face-down. I defer to you." "Right," Ryou drew, "I'll start off by playing the spell card Fiend Sanctuary. This card produces a Metal Fiend Token and if I wish to keep it in play, I must pay 1000 points during my standby phase. However; it won't be around that long, as I tribute it to call forth Earl of Demise!" A rotten corpse decked out in the regalia of a count wielding a cutlass materialized.

"Now attack his monster! Sword of Peril!" The ghoul shot forward, brandishing it's blade with murderous intent.

"Not so fast," Facilier calmly interjected, "I'll be activating my face-down trap; Mask of Darkness. This lowers the attacking monster's power by 700." The weakened fiend slammed into a monster, revealing itself to be some sort of contraption with a large hole in the center. 2000-1300=700.

Ryou-3300/Facilier-4000.

"I say… what is that?" Ryou inquired. "That, my boy," explained Dr. Facilier, "is my Magic Hole Golem. And now, unless there's anything else you'd like to do, I believe it's my turn." Ryou nodded, signaling his turn had come to a close. Facilier drew, "I play the spell card Shrink, which halves your monster's power. Now I summon my Melchid the Four-Faced Beast." As the card's name suggested, his monster resembled a combination of four masks, giving it 360 degrees of vision with one mask beginning where the last ended.

"Now send his zombie back to the grave," Facilier called out the attack order. Melchid charged forth, the horn on its main mask piercing Ryou's monster, causing the hologram to digitize into pixels. 1500-1000=500.

Ryou-2800/Facilier-4000.

"Alright," Facilier stated, "let's see if you can turn things around." "I'll do my best," Ryou drew, "I use Pot of Greed to draw two more cards. Now I will use Silent Doom to revive a normal monster in defense mode and I choose Earl of Demise." The rotten duke reappeared, crouching to signify being in defense mode. "Next, I'll use Polymerization to fuse him with Headless Knight to fusion-summon the Duke of Demise!" The zombie earl and a headless suit of armor merged into one being, resembling a bigger rotten corpse in royal garb than the Earl. "Attack and destroy Melchid the Four-Faced Beast!"

The beast lunged forth, slicing the masked menace cleanly in two. 2000-1500=500.

Ryou-2800/Facilier-3500.

"Well now," Facilier smirked, "so you're not completely inept after all."

He drew, "I use my Pot of Greed to draw two cards. Now I summon Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands, which adds a ritual spell or monster to my hand and I choose The Masked Beast!" A multi-armed menace appeared next to Magic Hole Golem with no further action. "Now I'll play the ritual spell card, Curse of the Masked Beast, and tribute both my Manju and Grand Tiki Elder in order to summon… The Masked Beast!"

A huge, hulking demonic monstrosity graced the field, its feet resembling those of a tyrannosaur, a long tail whipping behind it, and an upper body that was mostly humanoid, save for the mask of spikes where the face should have been. Ryou gulped, "oh my." Facilier let out a laugh, "now my pet; eradicate his monster!" The hellish apparition charged forward, slamming into the Duke's stomach with its staff. 3200-2000=1200.

Ryou-1600/Facilier-3500.

Facilier's eyes widened upon seeing Ryou's monster wasn't destroyed. "What… how…?" he stammered. "My monster's special ability," explained Ryou, "protects it from being destroyed in battle as long as I forfeit 500 life points during my standby phase." Both duelists each had three cards remaining in their hands and were determined to defeat their opponent. "Fine," Facilier muttered, "your turn."

Ryou drew, his life points adjusting accordingly. "I summon Doom Caliber Knight," he played, summoning a skeletal rider on a black steed, "and then I play Gift of the Martyr, sacrificing my Knight to add his attack points to my Duke of Demise!" 2000+1900=3900. "Next, I remove Headless Knight, Earl of Demise, and Doom Caliber Knight in my graveyard from play to special-summon Dark Necrofear!" he cried, conjuring a blue-skinned undead woman cradling a mangled baby doll. "Now… Duke of Demise: eliminate The Masked Beast! Dark Necrofear; take out his Magic Hole Golem!" Ryou commanded his gruesome twosome. Magic Hole Golem's 2000 defense points weren't enough for Dark Necrofear's 2200 attack points as Duke of Demise cut the colossal ritual monster in two. 3900-3200=700.

Ryou-1100/Facilier-2800.

Facilier drew, "I'll turn this around. Just you watch. I play Double Spell, discarding Bait Doll to use your Pot of Greed." He took note of the four cards that made up his hand, "I think I'll go ahead and play Special Hurricane, discarding one card to destroy all special-summoned monsters." I roaring tornado slammed down, enveloping Ryou's macabre monsters, destroying them in the process before settling down. "I'm afraid it's over, son," Dr. Facilier smirked, "I summon Mad Archfiend." A beastly demon appeared with a mane of wild red hair and nothing but s skull dividing its top from its bottom.

"Now," Facilier leered, "finish this fool off!" The beast lunged, swiping at Ryou with its claws, depleting his life points entirely. Down to negative seven hundred to be exact.

Facilier smirked as the holograms faded and his duel disk shut down, smirking down at Ryou who had been knocked off his feet by the force of the killing blow, so to speak. "I do believe a penalty for defeat is appropriate," he grinned evilly, "behold! Shadow from the past!" He spread his arms wide as he said this, as if it were some sort of incantation. Ryou watched in fear as his own shadow stretched from him, rising from the floor. The transformation had only just begun, fingers growing into claws, hair spiking in an evil fashion, the shadow stood with endless confidence. But, this wasn't what horrified Ryou. What horrified him was two darker shadows adorning the main shadow; one looking like a scar going from the shadow's right eye to its chin and the other, an encircled pyramid with five hanging pointers…

Can anyone guess who Ryou's shadow is supposed to be? Come on, I made it too easy. I hope you enjoyed Ryou taking on Dr. Facilier from the Princess and the Frog. Next chapter; Joey faces Percival C. Mc Leach from the Rescuers Down Under.


	2. Chapter 2

**TITLE: DISNEY GOES DUELING**

Disclaimer: Me, myself, and I bear no ownership of any copyrighted and/or patented and/or trademarked characters or other properties.

Chapter 1: I Just Can't Wait To Be King

Let's leave Ryou in his personal little hell for a minute (I know I'm evil) and focus on another cast member. Across town, in the earlier referred to Kame game store, Joey Wheeler had just pulled some good cards and was swapping them into his deck; occasionally rubbing his chin which bore the beginnings of a goatee in thought about what to take out and what to put it. My fellow duelists can understand because making sure your deck is as good as you can get it is quite time consuming.

"And dat's dat," Joey stated, in his Brooklyn accent, "I'm ready to take on anybody! Who wants some?" He walked outside, his duel disk strapped to his arm. "One of dees days, I'll be able to get Yuge down to about… oh… fifty life points before he pulls one of his famous turnarounds," he told himself, fantasizing about leaving Seto Kaiba in the dust and becoming the world's second best duelist.

As Joey approached Domino Park, he heard what was clearly a body hitting the pavement. He jogged up to see a tall man whose attire reminded Joey of Crocodile Dundee standing over a defeated Rex Raptor. Man, Joey thought, even since before takin on Espa Roba in Battle City all dos years ago, I've been arrivin' to duels to see people drop Rex like a bag of cement. Rex, still on the ground mind you looked to see who ran up, "Wheeler?! Always gotta see me in the dirt, huh?" At the mention of the newcomer' name, the man realized his target had just shown up. "Well, well, Joey Wheeler," the man spoke, "finally I come across a real duelist and not some deadbeat."

"Hey!" Joey snapped, "who are ya?" "Name's McLeach. Percival C. McLeach," the tall man introduced himself, "how about a friendly little game, boy?" "You want it, you got it!" Joey accepted, activating his duel disk, this'll be a good test of my new deck. "Wheeler," Rex spat after getting up, "watch it. This guy's machine deck makes Bandit Keith look like a noob." Joey just kept a steely stare towards McLeach. This guy runs a machine deck, huh? And it apparently blows that punk Keith outta the water. Let's just see!

Joey-4000/McLeach-4000.

"I'll let you go first," McLeach waved his hand after readying his duel disk. "You want it, you got it!" Joey repeated. Man, Joey says that a lot. Maybe I should make it his catchphrase for this fanfic. Let me know in your review, if you leave one. "I'll play two cards face-down and summon Axe Raider," he announced. An orange-skinned man in yellowish armor, brandishing an axe, took to the field. "That's all, huh," McLeach summed up before making his draw, "I'll set one card face-down and set a monster in defense mode." Joey drew, his eyes gleaming with triumph, "perfect! I summon Exarion Universe!" Next to Axe Raider, appeared a green, blue, and black futuristic centaur. "Check this," Joey continued, "by reducin' his attack points by 400; my new friend can deal damage even if your monsta is in defense mode! Attack him now!" Exarion Universe slammed into a tank-like device. However, thanks to Joey weakening it, its attack was weaker then the machine's defense. 1800-1400=400.

Joey-3600/McLeach-4000.

"That there's my Machina Defender," McLeach explained, "thanks to its flip effect, I can add a monster known as Commander Covington to my hand." And he did just that, now holding five cards to Joey's three. "My draw," he smirked, "I'll activate Double Summon, which lets me make two normal-summons this turn. So, I'll go ahead and bring on out Machina Sniper…" "Activate Bottomless Trap Hole!" Joey interrupted, "tanks to this card, since your monsta has more den 1500 points, it's removed from play!" "A minor inconvenience," McLeach spat, "I can still summon Machina Soldier." McLeach's new arrival was a machine just like his Defender, with Soldier having a large bowie knife for one of its hands. "Now, I activate my face-down, Shrink, cutting the attack of your Universe by half," smirked McLeach, "sic 'em!" Machina Soldier stabbed Exarion Universe right in the gut, digitizing its hologram. 1600-900=700.

Joey-2900/McLeach-4000.

Joey drew, "not bad. Not bad at all. I summon Goblin Attack Force!" A horde of about five goblins materialized with clubs at the ready. "Axe Raider: attack his Machina Soldier! Goblins: smash his Defender!" Axe Raider cleaved through Machina Soldier like butter. 1700-1600=100. At the end of Joey's turn, the Goblin Attack Force was chillaxing in defense mode, one of them doing a bad imitation of Rafiki's meditation pose from the Lion King (not to brag but I can do it perfectly).

Joey-2900/McLeach-3900.

McLeach wasn't happy now that he was wide open. He'd have to change that and fast.

Joey let out a laugh, "hey Rex. You need a new definition of tough if you think this guy outclasses Bandit Keith!"

"Mock me all you want, pup. It's my turn!" McLeach drew. Little did he know, he had pushed Joey's anger button with the pup comment.

"Pup?!" Joey barked (lol, couldn't resist), "I ain't no dog!"

"That's a double negative," said Rex, "so you are a dog."

"Shaddup!" Joey snapped, "or you're next!"

As amused as McLeach was by Joey's lack of temper, he knew he had to get down to business. "As I was saying, pup, I summon Machina Gearframe, which in turn let's me add any Machina monster to my hand and I choose the most powerful, Machina Force!" His reddish machine stood at the ready while he added a forth card to his hand.

"Let's see," McLeach mused, "your Goblins stay that way during your next turn, too, so I'll attack your Axe Raider!"

Gearframe charged forth as Joey activated his last face-down, "Kunai with Chain! This gives him 500 extra points and as an added bonus, your monsta goes boom!"

2200-1800=400.

Joey-2900/McLeach-3500.

"Fine," McLeach spat, "for my last move this round; I'll use Soul Release, removing my Soldier and Defender from play. As well as setting this card face-down."

Joey drew… and smirked, "I sacrifice both of my monstas to summon… my Red Eyes Black Dragon!"

With a chilling screech, Joey's signature beast appeared on the field, "alright Red Eyes! Attack! Inferno Fire Blast!" The huge crimson ball of fire slammed into McLeach, knocking the poacher off his feet.

Joey-2900/McLeach-1100.

"I draw," snarled McLeach after getting back up, "I play Pot of Greed to draw two cards! Now I activate my face-down; Return from the Different Dimension! Now I can summon all my removed critters as long as I trade half my life points."

Joey-2900/McLeach-550.

"Now I summon my Commander Covington," McLeach continued. Rex's eyes widened, "you're in for it now Wheeler! He's going to summon the card he crushed me with!" A red mechanical soldier appeared next to the three other machines that had been called back. "Now by his ability, I combine all three Machina monsters into my biggest prize! Say g'day to Machina Force, pup!"

Joey was flabbergasted and gob smacked as a titanium titan, resembling the three Machina monsters combined arose from the pile of machines. With 4600 attack points, it could easily wipe out Obelisk the Tormentor or Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon! If Joey wanted to prove he could be just as good as Yugi, now was his chance to prove it…

To Be Continued…

Dodges tomatoes and whatever else readers throw at him. I know, I know cliffhangers can drive a fanfic reader to drink. However, I'm going to be a punk and do some other authors do. You want next chapter, then you review. Please. This is my first story and I'd really appreciate constructive criticism.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISNEY GOES DUELING**

Disclaimer: I don't own any copyrighted, patented, trademarked properties. I just, as Capt. Jack Sparrow would say, "borrowed; borrowed without permission but with every intent of giving it back." BTW, I don't own him either. Although, I can't wait to see the awesome lines they give him for the forth POTC film.

This chapter is dedicated Bella232, who is my first-ever reviewer. That means a lot, thanks. So, Bella, and everyone else; enjoy the conclusion of Joey vs. McLeach.

Chapter 2: I Just Can't Wait To Be King Part 2

Let's review shall we; Joey and McLeach are dueling shortly after Joey upgrades his deck, which he seems to do every season. Joey had 2900 life points and McLeach had 550. Sounds in Joey's favor, no? Not with McLeach commanding one of the highest attack-sporting beasts in all of Duel Monsters; Machina Force, which boasts an impressive total which is a one hundred points more than both Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon and Obelisk the Tormentor. Joey has three cards in his hand and his ever-faithful Red Eyes on the field while McLeach wields Machina Force with two cards in his hand.

Joey-2900/McLeach-550.

"Now then, onto business," McLeach smirked, "I now use Mystic Wok, chaining Emergency Provisions, to sacrifice my Covington to add its attack points to my life points. You see, although my Force is impressive at first sight, I gotta ditch a grand in points for it to attack. And I'll do just that! Ha ha!" 4600-2400=2200.

Joey-700/McLeach-1550.

Joey glared at McLeach, not longer having a good time. Not only had this guy insulted most duelists by calling them weak, but he had referred to Joey as a dog (which, as we all know; Joey HATES) and was beating him, to boot. He drew, if I can keep his points beneath a thousand, I might be able to last long enough to counter act his big bruisa! Also, that punk has no more cards in his hand. He looked over the four cards in his hand, bingo!

"I play two cards face-down and that's that!" he declared.

"You seem pretty confident… or foolish, pup," McLeach mused, "anyway… I summon Machina Peacekeeper." Out popped a cute little machine somewhat looking like Wall-E mixed with a Harley Davidson/tricycle hybrid. "This here bloke is what's known as a union monster," McLeach explained.

"Union?" Joey echoed, "does dat mean it works for a livin'?"

McLeach rolled his eyes at Joey's horrendous attempt at humor, "no, you numbskull pup! Union monsters can be used as spell cards to power up other monsters! And that's what I'll do. I'll 'unionize' Peacekeeper to Machina Force and attack!"

Joey smirked, "not so fast! I activate Scapegoat!" Joey's signature life savers poofed into play. "Doesn't matter which one I take out first," McLeach muttered, then noticing a yellow one and remembering his failed attempt to capture a certain golden eagle, "attack the yellow one!"

Joey smirked again. He does that a lot. "Not so fast, love child of Steve Irwin and Crocodile Dundee; I activate my trap; Two-Pronged Attack. How it works is that I trade in two of my monstas to take out on of yours. So pink and yellow with be destroyed along your super-sized scrap pile!"

"You think so, do you?" it was McLeach's time to smirk, "when the equipped monster would be destroyed, I destroy my Peacekeeper instead. And when its card leaves the field, I can add a union monster to my hand and I pick another Peacekeeper."

Joey-700/McLeach-550.

"My turn," declared Joey, drawing a third card, smirking, "I play Lightning Vortex! By discarding a card I can destroy all your face-up monstas!" McLeach growled at how easily his best card was taken out.

"I also play a spell card called Roll of Fate," Joey continued, "I roll a six-sided die and the result determines how many cards I draw… as long as I remove the same amount of cards on the top of my deck from play. So, let's roll!" The holographic die rolled, landing on a three. Joey was happy with what he drew but irked at losing Gearfried the Iron Knight, Gilford the Lightning, and Meteor Dragon.

"I play Silent Doom to call out Axe Raider in defense mode," he said, "and then I'll tribute him to set another monsta in defense mode." Both duelists each had only one card in their hand.

"My move," spat McLeach, this is taking too long. "I'll summon on up a critter known as Mechanical Chaser." A greenish metal ball with a small head and wings, with spindly arms ending in an assortment of weapons materialized. "Attack one of his goats!"

Joey drew, "alright! I'll flip my face-down into attack mode. Come on out, Total Defense Shogun!" Joey now commanded a large man in armor carrying a long sword in his right hand and a ginormous shield in his left.

"He's weaker than my Chaser," McLeach smirked, "or has the little pup given up?"

"Neither one!" countered Joey, "I play this: Shield and Sword! It swaps the attack and defense strength of all monsters on the field!" "WHAT?!" McLeach protested. Total Defense Shogun now had a whopping 2500 and Mechanical Chaser had only 800. "Wipe him out! Now!" Total Defense Shogun's blade swung down, cleaving Mechanical Chaser right in two, resulting in an explosion of pixels.

McLeach growled, "you've not seen the end of me!" "Actually," a voice came out of nowhere, "he has." "What?!" McLeach growled, swirling around.

"You failed," the voice said, "and now time for your punishment."

The ground rumbled and to McLeach's horror a large asphalt crocodile head grew out of the street swallowing him whole with a sickening grinding snap of its jaws, then sunk back into the ground as if nothing had happened. Joey rushed off to tell Yugi and the others what he'd seen, failing to notice the Rex had mysteriously wondered off…

As per the bylaws dictating Shadow Games, the loser faces some sort of punishment. I figured a croc ripping out of the street would be appropriate for McLeach seeing as how that's most likely how he would have died in the movie if he didn't go over the waterfall. Anyways, I hope you like it. Next chapter will be a break from dueling as the gang (yes, including Ryou, fan girls) meet to talk about the strange new duelists. Until next time…


	4. Chapter 4

**DISNEY GOES DUELING**

Disclaimer: I own no copyrights, patents, trademarks, etc.

Review responses:

Jedi Master Holly Black; Gaston was the first villain after Facilier I decided to include. Don't worry. He'll show up as soon as I decide who he faces. Besides, he's one of my girlfriend's fave villains so of course I'd include him. ;)

Chapter 4: This is Halloween

The next day, the gang (which included Yugi, Tea, Joey, Tristan, Duke, Serenity, Mai, Ryou, and the Ishtars, who live in Domino in my stories), was gathered in Yugi's living room as Joey regaled them with his duel and how his opponent had disappeared like he suffered some sort of penalty game, much to the group's worry. "This is most troubling news," Ishizu announced, gravely. "I thought we were finished with all this stuff when Atem beat Bakura and Zorc," Tea put in her two cents. Nobody noticed Ryou subtly cringe at mention of his former Yami's name. Well, no one except his girlfriend, Serenity (I fully support this pairing. They're perfect for each other), who put a comforting hand on his shoulder, offering him a comforting, angelic smile.

Meanwhile, across Domino… at a certain corporation… Seto Kaiba was busying in his office, working out details for another tournament. Doesn't he ever learn? Anyways, as he was working out technicalities, he was interrupted by the lobby secretary buzzing him on the intercom, "um… Mr. Kaiba." "What?" he asked. "There's a man here to see you," she replied. "Did you get a name?" he pressed. After a moment, she responded, "he says he'll introduce himself to you and no others." "Why should I waste my time with some deadbeat?" Kaiba retaliated. "He also says he can defeat you in a duel and your Blue Eyes White Dragons won't stand a lit candle's chance in a hurricane against his cards," the poor woman prayed her temperamental employer wouldn't should the messenger. "WHAT!" Kaiba practically roared, "if this punk wants a duel, I'll give him one! Send him up, now!"

Back with Yugi's group… Serenity had convinced Ryou to let the group know what was bothering him. "Alright," Ryou started after taking a breath, "yesterday, which as you know is a slow day for my shop, a man came in looking for a duel. He called himself Dr. Facilier. His deck was exceptionally strong; I could barely place a dent in his life points. He crushed me, easily." "That can't be all," Duke interrupted. "Duke is right," Mai nodded, "there must be more." "There is," Ryou nodded, "after hearing about Joey's encounter, I think they might be related on account of the fact that he dealt me a penalty game."

The group gasped. "But I thought you needed a Millennium Item to do that!" Joey was the first to speak.

Ishizu shook her head somberly, "no Joey. Anyone with a strong enough connection to any dark forces can call upon a game to punish the loser of a duel. From what you said, the voice that punished this McLeach character must be the one with the power. If I were a betting woman, I'd say this Dr. Facilier that punished Ryou is also in his employ. Speaking of, could you please tell us what the penalty game was?"

Ryou nodded, "he… he somehow stole my shadow." The group, finally, noticed Ryou's words rung true. The poor young man had no shadow to speak of. "That's… not the worst of it," Ryou continued, shaking like he was experiencing an 8.5 earthquake, "he twisted the shadow into… into a reminder of the evil spirit that used to possess me!" The group gasped again.

"You mean we have to deal with Bakura or whatever his true name was again?" Marik grumbled.

"All I know is that on the shadow's chest was a darker shadow appearing as a silhouette of the Millennium Ring!" Ryou choked out, tears starting to form in his eyes and Serenity wrapping her arms around her terrified boyfriend.

Yugi was practically floored. Was this all some sort of test to see if he was deserving of being better than Atem? Before he could think any more, a hard slamming knock interrupted his thoughts. Tea got up to answer the door. Her surprised squeal revealed the newcomer and startled everyone for a third time.

"Kaiba?"

There you go. Next chapter we discover which Disney Villain suffered the wrath of Kisara (what my gf and I call Blue Eyes). Some of you might already have an inkling. As always; reviews and positive feedback/criticism are welcome. Flames will simply be turned into Christmas/birthday gifts for pyros. Lol. See you next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISNEY GOES DUELING**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything used in this story, save the plot.

Chapter 5: Drums of War

"Kaiba?" Tea gasped, opening the door to find everyone's favorite CEO.

"Oh great," he sarcastically muttered, "don't tell me I interrupted you and Yugi's alone time."

Tea reddened with an angry blush, "shut up! Everyone's here, you jerk!"

Tea led Kaiba and Mokuba into the living room where, true to her words, everyone was there. "And just what are ya doing here, rich boy?!" "Well, I certainly not here to watch you suck face with Valentine," Kaiba spat, resulting in the polarshipping pair bristling. "Look, some lunatic barged into Kaibacorp challenging me to a duel and after I beat him, he disappeared without a trace. I figured Yugi might have answers," the CEO explained. "Well Kaiba," stated Yugi, "tell us what happened." "This weirdo barges into my office, demanding a duel…

FLASHBACK…

The mystery man kicked open the door the Kaiba's office. "Seto Kaiba, I take it," he said, his voice dripping with arrogance and narcissism. "That's right," snapped Mokuba, "and who do you think you are; bursting in here demanding a duel?! My brother's very busy!" The man had slicked black hair and was muscular in appearance. He wore a red short-sleeved old-fashioned shirt and black hunting pants tucked into dark brown boots. "The name is Gaston," he smugly introduced, "and I'm the man who is going to defeat you."

"Very well," Kaiba glowered, "I accept your challenge, Gaston. But let's move to my building's roof so we have adequate space." Once they were both on the roof, they readied their duel disks and drew their opening hands. "Kick his butt, Seto!" Mokuba cheered. "You've got a lot of brass, charging in and having your way with things," Kaiba sneered, "I'll let you go first as a reward for you brazen foolery."

Kaiba-4000/Gaston-4000.

"As you said, Kaiba; I'll start things off," declared Gaston, "and I'll do so by summoning Marauding Captain, who in turn let's me summon another level four or lower monster and I choose Gearfried the Iron Knight." A battle-scarred and armored man arose wielding twin swords followed by a black suit of armor with a build-in scythe for an arm. "I'll also play The Allied Forces, which gives my warriors 200 extra points for each warrior I control," Gaston concluded, sporting 1600 and 2200 attack point monsters on the first turn.

"I'll set one card face-down and call out Spear Dragon," played Kaiba, summoning a blue dragon with a needle-like snout, "attack Marauding Captain with Cyclone Blast!" The dragon unleashed a whirlwind from its maw, blasting away the warrior. 1900-1600=300.

Kaiba-4000/Gaston-3700.

The dragon went to defense mode as Gaston drew his card, "I summon Warrior Dai Grepher and attack!" A man in a yellow and blue outfit appeared and charged at the defensive dragon. "Not so fast! Negate Attack!" Kaiba countered, stopping the battle.

He drew, "I use Star Blast, paying a thousand life points to turn the eight-star monster in my hand to six stars. Now I tribute Spear Dragon to summon my Blue Eyes White Dragon!" His signature card in all her white, shining glory materialized to defend her master, "attack his Dai Grepher!"

The blast of energy from her jaws vaporized the newly-summoned warrior. 3000-2100=900.

Kaiba-3000/Gaston-2800.

"I see you live up to your reputation," Gaston mused, "I play Reload; shuffling my hand back into my deck to draw the same number of cards I held prior."

He looked over his three new cards, perfect, "I play another copy of The Allied Forces and summon Command Knight." The crimson female warrior arose. "And thanks to her effect, all my warriors gain 400 extra points as well as another 400 for each warrior thanks to my spell cards," he smirked. Gearfried-3000. Command Knight-2400.

"Attack now!" Gearfried and Blue Eyes killed each other and Command Knight successfully struck Kaiba with her blade.

Kaiba-1000/Gaston-2800.

"Seto!" cried Mokuba as Gaston laughed at how weak his opponent apparently was.

Inwardly, Kaiba was furious. How can I be losing to so nobody who came out of nowhere?!

He drew, growling at his draw. A thought then crossed his mind. It would only work if that blowhard of an opponent played another monster. But, Seto had to lure him out. He noticed a monster in his hand, excellent! I won't lose so I'll have to force a draw!

"I set a monster in defense mode and set one card face-down," he declared.

"About time," Gaston grumbled, "I'll summon another Gearfried the Iron Knight." "And I'll activate Ring of Destruction!" Mokuba cheered as Gaston blinked, stupidly. "You seem confused so I'll explain," Kaiba smirked, "this card detonates one monster and then we both take damage equal to the monster's attack strength… and I choose your Iron Knight who has 3000 points!"

The ring clamped onto Gearfried, blasting the newly-played monster to Kingdom Come and reducing both players' life points to zero. Gaston growled, "a draw?! You haven't seen the last of me!" With that, he apparently teleported in a swirl of flame.

And that's chapter five. Both Dr. Facilier and Gaston will be returning to duel again. Also, a request if you will; I'm having trouble deciding exactly how many of the Disney villains to have duel and what decks they should wield. I've already finalized my ideas for Tarzan's Clayton and Ursula of The Little Mermaid fame. Also, what do you think of villains like the Horned King and Ratigan (from The Black Cauldron and The Great Mouse Detective, respectively) having a temporary human form so they can duel. Let me know you're opinions in a review. See you in chapter six.


	6. Chapter 6

**DISNEY GOES DUELING**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these awesome characters. They all belong to their respective owners. I'm running outta variations to do this. Disclaimers are like the Energizer Bunny; they keep going and going and going…

Review Responses:

Velgamidragon: For any of the villains you might be unfamiliar with, I'd recommend watching the movies on YouTube, because it's got practically all the Disney classics and unsung heroes, save Princess and the Frog because it's still new. Also, I dedicate this chapter to you for being the very first person to review every single one of my chapters thus far.

And for anyone curious, yes; Dr. Facilier and Gaston will be back if the outcomes of their duels are any indication. Not sure when though. I figure I'll give most of the other villains I plan on including a chance to shine. In advance I apologize if updates aren't every day or two. You see; a few days ago; my girlfriend, Cornelia, bought me the complete original Transformers series 25th anniversary edition as a simple "I love you" gift so you know one of the reasons new chapters will be a little spaced.

Chapter 6: Be Prepared

After Kaiba's explanation finished, most of the girls shook their head. That can't be right, they thought, he's a Disney character!

"What's with them?" Kaiba asked, noticing their confusion.

"Hey, Tea?" Joey asked, poking her in the side, making her yelp seeing as how he poked a ticklish spot.

"What?" she replied.

"Is there something you'd like to share with the rest of us?" Tristan asked.

Serenity sighed, "its just; the guy Kaiba said he faced is, believe it or not, a Disney character. The villain from Beauty and the Beast to be exact." "Are you saying we're being targeted by fictional characters?" Duke asked, ever the cautious one.

"That's the way it appears," Yugi said, "and it total honesty; after everything we've all been through, I'm not surprised this sort of thing has happened."

Duke pulled out his laptop, "I'll look up the other guys you've dueled and see if there's a connection." To the group's shock, there was. "Okay," Joey shook his head, "Rare Hunters, Alexander the Great, and soul-stealing rocks I can believe, but being the targets of cartoon characters?! What the hell?!" "For once I agree with Wheeler," Kaiba spat, "this is ridiculous." Marik perused the list of the animated baddies we all love.

"Geez, there's like almost fifty we have to worry about," he complained, "and I'd say whoever brought them to life might be able to grant the animal and spirit ones a human disguise." Serenity and Joey shivered. A few years before their parents divorced, their mother had bought them Fantasia. Everything was fine, until the Night on Bald Mountain segment began and the devil, Chernabog, scared the living daylights outta them, not to mention nightmares that night. I think it's obvious who they're worried about, no?

Suddenly, there came a knock at the door. Tristan went to answer it, "yeah? Who is it?"

He opened the door to reveal a graying woman in an old-fashioned maroon dress and two younger women, one with brown hair in a green dress and the other with bright red hair wearing a reddish pink dress.

"Good afternoon, young man," the woman addressed, "I am Lady Tremaine and these are my daughters; Anastasia (the redhead in pink) and Drizella (brunette in green). They wish to challenge two of your friends to a tag team duel." Duke walked up, with the rest on his heels.

Drizella looked at Duke and blushed, "mother. I want to duel him!" "The one who answered the door is my choice," Anastasia winked at Tristan.

"I think these ladies want a tag duel, Tristan," Duke smiled, "very well. Tristan and I will take you on. I'm Duke Devlin, by the way." The three women inwardly gasped, a duke?! Rather unique attire in their opinion.

Anastasia & Drizella-8000/Tristan & Duke-8000.

Positions:

Drizella Tristan

Anastasia Duke

"Ladies first," Anastasia drew, "I suggest you brace yourselves." "That's right," Drizella sneered, "just because you're handsome doesn't mean we'll go easy on you. And you'd be fools to underestimate us because we're women." "I play the spell card Dark Room of Nightmare," Anastasia played, "now whenever you take damage outside of battle, you lose 300 more points. I'll also set two cards face-down and set a monster in defense mode. I end my turn."

Tristan drew, "I'll set a monster in defense mode and play the spell card Pot of Generosity, which lets me shuffle two cards in my hand back into my deck." "In response I'll activate my face-down cards," interrupted Anastasia, "two copies of Chain Detonation. Each one deals you 500 points of damage. But there's more; you see if its chain link 2 or 3, its shuffled back into my deck and if its chain link 4, it goes back to my hand."

"You're kidding," Duke gasped.

A & D-8000/T & D-6400.

Oh boy, things aren't starting out so well for these two. How will they fare? Find out next time. Also, if anyone who has seen the Cinderella sequels is curious, I'm thinking of having Anastasia defect and join Yugi's gang somewhere down the road. As always, reviews are appreciated. And remember: if you can't say anything nice or supportive or helpful, don't say squat. Hasta La Vista, readers!


	7. Chapter 7

**DISNEY GOES DUELING**

Disclaimer: As usual, I don't own anything. If I did own these awesome properties, my girlfriend and I would probably be chillaxing in the Bahamas or something. Lol.

Thanks to all who review and review again. I'm ecstatic you love my story. As for those who don't review (and I know you're there if my reader traffic is anything to go by), I am open to suggestions as long as they are constructive and positive.

Chapter 7: We Are Siamese, if You Please

Anastasia & Drizella-8000/Tristan & Duke-6400.

Things weren't looking good for Pencilhead and Dice-aholic, as they had just found out the hard way they were facing a chain burn deck, in which more damage is inflicted the longer the response chain goes. It was now Drizella's turn.

"I play Meteor of Destruction, which deals you 1000 points of damage, as well as chaining Poison of the Old Man, which I choose to deal you 800 points, and finally chain Chain Strike, dealing you 400 damage per chain link, the case being chain link three," she smirked, "so counting my sister's Dark Room of Nightmare, that's a grand total of 3900!" Tristan and Duke gasped.

A & D-8000/T & D-2500.

Duke drew, "enjoy your lead while you can, ladies. I play my Summon Dice spell card. By paying 1000 points, I roll a die. If the result is one or two, I can summon two monsters, if it is three or four, I can summon a monster from the graveyard, but if the roll is five or six, I can summon a high-level monster without a sacrifice." Everyone watched with baited breath as the holographic die rolled around eventually landing on…

… a six!

"Alright!" Duke cheered, "get ready to meet my best monster: Orgoth the Relentless!" As soon as he slapped the card on the duel disk, a hulking titan in blue and purple armor, brandishing a sword as big as Kaiba's ego (major exaggeration as nothing is that big. Lol), appeared.

"Now, Orgoth," Duke declared, "attack Anastasia's monster! Diamond Blade Strike!"

The behemoth's blade slashed down, cutting the face-down monster; a tattered mummy, in two. 

"That was my Poison Mummy," Anastasia explained, "when it's flipped, I deal you 500 points of damage but in reality, thanks to my spell card, it's a grand total of 800."

A & D-8000/T & D-700.

"And I believe its my turn again," she smiled, now holding three cards after her draw, "its over. I play the spell card, Misfortune. By forfeiting my battle phase, I select one monster and deal you damage equal to half of it's attack points and I choose your Orgoth!"

"Oh man," Tea moaned.

"They didn't stand a chance," Mokuba gasped.

Kaiba stepped up, "if you think you can act all high and mighty by crushing these losers, you have another thing coming. Face me if you want bragging rights!"

Lady Tramaine waved her hand, dismissively, "some other time, perhaps, Mr. Kaiba. But for now, my daughters and I must reconvene with our master. Good day." In the blink of an eye, the three women teleported away. "Cowards," Kaiba muttered.

The gang split up, handing to where ever, all on guard.

Elsewhere…

A fist slammed into the wall, "if it wasn't for that blasted trap, I would have had him!" "You know Gaston, only the incompetent blame their foes," a mustached man in tan hunting regalia responded. "I didn't ask for your opinion, Clayton," Gaston seethed. "Anyways," the hunter, now known as Clayton stood up, setting down his cup, finished with his tea time, "I'm off to achieve my assignment. That Wheeler chap will soon learn I'm not like McLeach."

"McLeach I could tolerate," Gaston crossed his arms, leaning against the wall.

Clayton walked off to do his duty as a trashy looking redhead in a red dress and heels stood up, "I have my assignment as well, Wheeler's little sister. I'll go with you, Mr. Clayton, since our targets are family." "As you wish, Medusa," Clayton murmured, the woman now known as Medusa following him.

And that's chapter seven, folks. What did you think of Gaston and Clayton's interaction, one hunter to another? Next chapter, Clayton and Madame Medusa (from Tarzan and The Rescuers, respectively) take on our favorite siblings, not in a tag duel but two seperates side-by-side. To those of you requesting Marik vs. Jafar, which is an awesome idea, thanks The Duelist's Heiress; it'll be taking place after the Wheeler duels. Speaking of which, I'm sure you can spot the connection between Joey and Serenity's first opponents.

Also, since I'm gratefully to those of you who have constantly reviewed, I give you a sneak peek at the next couple of villains I'm going to throw in after Jafar; Capt. Hook, Cruella De Vil, Ursula (in her human form), Hades, Ratigan, and the Horned King (all in human disguise, as well), and maybe Narissa from Enchanted. Something to look forward too. Ciao!


	8. Chapter 8

**DISNEY GOES DUELING**

Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own any of this stuff. I just own some merchandise.

Review Responses:

MaraNekoYasha13-You favorite my story and compare my work to the Abridged series?! I'm honored, speechless, flattered, and think you're awesome!

Velgamidragon-That's an affirmative on Narissa and big thanks for reminding me of Frollo. I can't believe I overlooked one of my fave Disney films! This chapter goes out to you for said reminder and how much I appreciate it.

Chapter 8: Trashing the Camp

(For chapter titles, I pick Disney songs that might fit what goes on. Other times, I pick one at random)

Joey and Serenity were walking home after their meeting, discussing the current turn of events.

"Joey," Serenity spoke, "if Disney Villains can become real, does that mean that demon from Fantasia could attack?"

"In all honesty, it's a possibility," no matter what, Joey would never lie to his sister.

"What's a possibility? That we might challenge you to a duel?" interrupted a female voice. From around the corner stepped two people. The voice belonged to a trashy-looking redhead with too much makeup and the other was a large man in outdated hunter attire. "Allow me to introduce myself and my cohort," the woman continued, "I am Madame Medusa and this is Clayton. We each challenge you to duels."

"Duels?" Joey echoed. Medusa nodded, "yes, you fool. My friend here will face you. Meanwhile, I will be facing your sister."

Serenity looked at her sternly, "no one insults my brother! If it's a duel you want, it's a duel you'll get!"

Medusa-4000/Serenity-4000.

"Come," Clayton motioned to Joey, "let's go somewhere to give these ladies some privacy." "Beat her, sis," Joey smiled as he walked off after Serenity acknowledged with a wink, thumbs up, and smile.

"Since I am the challenger, I'll begin," said Medusa, "I set a monster in defense mode and then play the spell card, Snake Rain." "What's that?" asked Serenity. "By discarding a reptile monster from my hand, like Venom Boa, I can send four reptiles from my deck to my graveyard. So I'll select two more Venom Boas and two Venom Serpents. It's your move, dear."

"I summon Fire Princess," declared Serenity as an ashen-haired woman in red garb arose, "and next I play two copies of Goblin Thief. Each one takes 500 of your points and gives them to me. In addition, Fire Princess deals you 500 points of damage whenever my life points increase."

Medusa-2000/Serenity-5000.

"Now I'll attack!" Serenity declared. Fire Princess shot forth, colliding with a whitish serpent. 2000-1300=700. Medusa smirked, "that, dear, is my Venom Cobra. You'll have to do better than that, I'm afraid."

Medusa-2000/Serenity-4300.

Meanwhile, Clayton had led Joey to Domino Park. Joey was sure it was no coincidence that his opponent picked the same spot he had thrashed Weevil during Battle City. "As my colleague introduced; my name is Clayton and you are Joey Wheeler, correct?" the man stated. "Dat's right," snapped Joey, "let's duel! I'm going to mop da street wif you!" Clayton let out a chuckle, "you have spirit, lad. Not too many brains but plenty of spirit. Let's duel!"

Clayton-4000/Joey-4000.

(This is my first time writing two simultaneous duels so please bare with me)

"I'll start things off," Clayton announced, making his draw, "I summon Berserk Gorilla in attack mode." Joey's eye twitched as the brown simian arose, pounding its fists against its chest. Joey drew, "I set a monster in defense mode and play one card face-down." "Back to me," said Clayton, "first off I'll play Nobleman of Crossout, which removes your face-down monster from play." "No! My Exarion Universe!" Joey protested. "Now I'll play the spell card Poison Fangs," Clayton continued, "now each time a beast-type I control deals you damage, this card inflicts an additional 500 points worth. Now then… attack!"

Clayton-4000/Joey-1500.

Clayton smirked, "hard to believe McLeach had trouble with you." "Don't be so smug!" Joey snapped, "he had an early lead too and I creamed him! And I'm gonna do the same to you!"

Back with Medusa and Serenity…

"I draw," declared Medusa, "and now I play Soul Exchange. By forfeiting my battle phase for the turn, I'm allowed to use one of your monsters as a sacrifice. So I tribute both our monsters to summon forth my precious Vennominon, King of Poisonous Snakes. And his attack points are 500 for every reptile in my graveyard, bringing him up to 2500!"

Serenity gulped. She had never really liked snakes. Just her luck, eh?

She schooled her face back into a look of determination, "it's my turn, Medusa! I play Dian Keto the Cure Master which gives me 1000 points and then I summon Injection Fairy Lily!" A winged girl with strawberry hair and a skimpy nurse outfit, carrying a huge syringe appeared in front of her. Medusa chuckled, "she can't possibly defeat my Vennominon!" "Oh yes she can!" Serenity cried, "attack! During the damage step, I activate her ability! I give up 2000 points to increase her power by 3000!" Medusa's eyes widened in fright. 3400-2500=900.

Medusa-3100/Serenity-3300.

Medusa recovered, letting out a laugh. "What's so funny?" Serenity inquired. "I can remove a reptile monster in my graveyard from play to bring him back whenever he's destroyed in battle, dear," Medusa explained with a smirk.

She drew, "ah. I play another copy of Snake Rain, discarding Cobra Jar to send three Venom Snakes and my last Venom Serpent to the graveyard. Now my precious Vennominon has 4500 points!" Serenity gasped.

Let's check in on Joey and Clayton (I know I'm evil)…

Joey drew, I won't let his gorilla make a monkey outta me! "First I activate Shrink, cutting your monsta's powa in half," he said, "then I summon Little Winguard. Attack!" The blue-clad warrior stabbed his little sword into the gorilla's gut, exploding it into pixels. 1400-1000=400.

Clayton-3600/Joey-1500.

"Now at the end of my turn, I can move him to defense mode and that's what I'll do," Joey said, with his monster raising his shield to protect himself.

Clayton drew, "I play Foolish Burial, which lets me send a monster from my deck to the graveyard and I choose Green Baboon, Defender of the Forest. I now use Premature Burial to summon him to the field!"

A big, green, club-toting ape roared into existence, eyeing Joey as his next victim. "I'll also equip him with Fairy Meteor Crush," he continued.

"Darn it! Not dat card!" Joey yelped.

Clayton smirked, "then you know its effect. Green Baboon; decimate his Little Winguard! Congo Crusher!" The gorilla raised his club and smashed poor Winguard into a pancake. 2600-1800=800.

Clayton-2800/Joey-700.

Both Clayton and Medusa laughed, smirking at their opponent, "give up. There's no way you can win."

To be continued…

Things aren't going so very for the Wheelers. The monkey business and rolls of snake eyes continue in the next chapter of DisneyDuels! Don't touch that dial! Lol, I always wanted to say that. As always, reviews are most welcome.


	9. Chapter 9

**DISNEY GOES DUELING**

Disclaimer: Do not own. Do not sue. Do not pass go. Do not collect 200 dollars. Lol.

A little note before we start the new chapter; I have a poll in my profile for who the next villain to duel after the big Marik/Jafar match will be. And before you get on my case about the lack of major classics like Frollo and Hades, let me take this opportunity to say I'm trying to save most of the big guns until around the finale.

Chapter 9: Trashing the Camp Part 2

A red-haired woman ran as fast as she could, carrying the hem of her dress so she wouldn't trip on it, tears staining her eyes. It's not fair, she thought, we've done nothing to them and they seem like really nice people. I have to find them and apologize!

Elsewhere…

In retaliation to Medusa and Clayton's unknowingly unanimous declaration, Joey and Serenity, also unknowing unanimously, gave the usual comeback, "as long as I have my deck, I have hope!" Let's see if they can turn this around. Ladies first…

Medusa-3100/Serenity-3300.

Sure, it may seem Serenity has the lead but not when you consider the fact Medusa's Vennominon; King of Poisonous Snakes is now equal in strength to Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon. Serenity's Injection Fairy Lily, even with her power boost, couldn't weather that!

"Attack!" Medusa cried. Her super serpent lunged forth.

"I use my Fairy Lily's effect to increase her power!" Serenity countered. "Still not enough, dear," Medusa grinned. 4500-3400=1100.

Medusa-3100/Serenity-200.

Medusa laughed, "it's over, girl. Just give up!" Serenity glared at her, "never! I know if I believe in myself and my cards, I'll win!" She drew.

Clayton-2800/Joey-700.

"I draw!" Joey announced, "oh yeah! I play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy Premature Burial and your big baboon with it!" Clayton chuckled, "my dear boy. You've just triggered my Green Baboon's ability. When a beast-type is destroyed and sent to the graveyard, I can summon him from my hand or graveyard by paying 1000 points. And Baboon himself counts for his effect." The monster returned with a roar of fury as Clayton's points dropped.

Clayton-1800/Joey-700.

I at least got rid of his Fairy Meteor Crush, Joey thought, but how am I going to get rid his ape? He can use its effect one more time and who knows if he has life point increasin' cards. "I set a monster in defense mode," said Joey. He now held three cards.

Clayton drew, now holding three cards as well, "I summon another Berserk Gorilla!" Joey rolled his eyes.

"Attack his face-down monster!" the mad monkey slammed his fist down, destroying a robotic white rabbit.

"And just what was that?" Clayton inquired, "like I should even care."

"You should," said Joey, "that was my Mecha Bunny! When it's revealed, I choose a card on the field and its owna takes 500 points of damage. I choose your big monkey, eitha one!"

Clayton-1300/Joey-700.

"On top of that, I can summon another Mecha Bunny face-down from my deck," Joey grinned.

Clayton fumed; I can't attack his blasted rabbit without being unable to resurrect my Green Baboon for the rest of the duel. But that's a mute point, "Green Baboon; attack! Congo Crusher!"

Joey's second bunny went bye-bye. Using its effect Joey summoned another and chose Green Baboon.

Clayton-800/Joey-700.

Okay. Joey's got a turnaround going. Let's check back with his lovely sister…

Serenity held three cards after her latest draw and Medusa held one card.

Serenity examined the cards in her hand. Okay, she mentally smiled, I know what to do. I just hope I get the right card… Heart of the cards; if you exist, could you please help me out?

"I play Graceful Charity, drawing three cards and discarding two," she declared, taking note of what she drew, unable to keep the stern look on her face any longer. YES! She mentally whooped. "First I use Soul Release, which lets me remove up to five cards from either graveyard," she declared, "so say good bye to a huge chunk of your monster's points, Medusa!" Medusa panicked a little, noticing the vast difference in power in her monster from just a second ago.

"Now I use Monster Reborn on one of the monsters I discarded," Serenity pressed on, "meet Guardian Angel Joan!" A majestic and beautiful angel in a flowing gown and glowing wings arose behind the girl bathed in divine light. Serenity now held two cards.

"Attack her Vennominon!" Serenity declared. Joan charged up a kame hame ha-like blast of energy in her hands and let it fly, ripping through the serpent king like a white-hot knife through butter! 2800-2000=800.

Medusa-2300/Serenity-2200.

"Also," said Serenity, "for each monster Joan destroys, its attack points are added to my life points!"

"I draw," Medusa gulped, "now I play Card of Demise. I draw until I hold five cards and in five turns I discard my entire hand. Now I set a monster in defense mode and one card face-down. And to complete my turn, I'll use Burial from a Different Dimension, which lets me return up to three removed cards back to my graveyard."

"I draw!" Joey stated the obvious, "alright, Clay Brains. Time for you to meet a good friend of mine! First, I flip my last Mecha Bunny, dishing you 500 more damage. Now I'll tribute him to play Star Blaster! I roll a die and the result is added to the level of the sacrificed monsta, meaning I can summon a monsta of that level! However, if I don't have the right card, my turn ends automatically. Roll!"

The die landed on… a five.

"Sweet!" cheered Joey, "two plus five equals seven so say hello to my favorite card… Red Eyes Black Dragon!" The signature black counterpart to Blue Eyes rose into being, its eyes translating Clayton's simians as his next meal. Joey continued, "vape his Berserk monkey! Inferno Fire Blast!"

The dragon's crimson sphere of fire engulfed the mad monkey whole, digitizing the hologram. 2400-2000=400.

Clayton-400/Joey-700.

"Now you've done it," smirked Clayton, "when one of my beasts is sent to the graveyard. I can remove two of them to summon… Yellow Baboon, Archer of the Forest!" As the card's name suggests; it's a yellow baboon… with a bow.

Oh great, Joey mentally muttered; now I got two King Kong rejects ta deal with.

"I play one card face-down and end my turn."

Serenity drew, "by the way, I gain 200 points each turn since I have Marie the Fallen One in my graveyard. She was the other card I discarded with Graceful Charity."

Medusa-2300/Serenity-2400.

"Attack her face-down monster," Serenity stated. Joan blasted another Venom Cobra.

"My move," said Medusa, "I use Monster Reborn to revive Vennominon, who has 4000 points. But I've got something worse in store. I use Dark Hole to destroy all monsters on the field, which activates my trap card, Rise of the Snake Deity!" Vennominon was replaced by a hulking serpentine female creature with snakes for hair and arms.

Serenity took a step back in fear

"Say hello to Vennominaga, Poisonous Snake Deity," Medusa smirked evilly, "like her other, she gains 500 points for every reptile in the graveyard, bringing her up to 4500. Now; finish her off!"

Serenity flew back from the force of the hit. Medusa gave an evil laugh, vanishing in a dark vapor.

Poor Serenity! At least Medusa didn't make her suffer a penalty game. Anyways, in the next chapter; Joey continued to be hard-pressed by Clayton's sinister simians. Can he turn things around or will he join his sister in defeat?


	10. Chapter 10

**DISNEY GOES DUELING**

Disclaimer: These are the documents verifying proof of ownership of the properties in question. Do you see my name? No. In other words, I don't own any properties used in this story.

Review Responses:

MaraNekoyasha13-Don't worry about Medusa, she'll get hers. Also, Serenity will duel again. Once she strengthens her deck some. Her next opponent will be female as well but it won't be a rematch against Medusa. I won't say who but I will cut off some of the choices; Ursula will be dueling Ishizu and the Queen of Hearts will face Mai. Who does that leave? Hmm…

Chapter 10: Trashing the Camp Part 3

It had begun to rain upon Domino. The runaway redhead wasn't having any luck. She had slipped in a puddle only to land in a larger puddle, soaking her dress. It became too much for her and she broke down, racked with sobs. "Oh dear," a concerned voice piped up, "are you alight?" The young woman looked up to see a woman with curly brown hair wearing a beige cardigan, pink turtleneck, beige skirt, and brown loafers.

The wind had picked up slightly and the rain drops pelted two duelists who refused to seek shelter until their match was over.

Clayton drew, "I play Nobleman of Extermination, which will remove your face-down card from play."

"Not so fast!" Joey countered, "I activate Metalmorph, equipping it to my dragon!"

Clayton held two cards while Joey held one, "alright. I switch my monsters to defense mode and end my turn."

Joey drew, "Roll of Fate! This card let's me roll a die. The result determines how cards I draw as long as I remove the same number of cards from my deck! So, let's roll! A one?!" Joey drew his new card and grinned, "oh yeah! I hold the game winna! I equip Red Eyes with Fairy Meteor Crush! Look familiar?"

"Blast!" Clayton growled. 

"Finish him off, Red Eyes! Attack the green one!" Joey cried.

"Dash it all!" Clayton growled. He started to turn to head off in a snit but found he couldn't move his legs. Thick vines had burst from the ground wrapping themselves around his ankles and slowly snaking their way up his body, entrapping the hunter. "What the devil?!" he protested. Once more, Joey heard the mystery voice as he called it, "you failed and now you must suffer the consequences." The vines totally mummified him and dragged him back into the earth through the crack they burst from with said crack sealing itself as it nothing had happened.

Joey shook his head, "yeesh! That's twice in one day my opponent has been swallad by the earth." Yes, all the chapters so far, save One, happen on the same day.

Serenity arrived home, kicking off her shoes and reaching to grab a towel to dry her hair when she noticed a pair of shoes she didn't recognize.

She walked into the living room to find her mom with a blanket draped around a shivering young woman. But this wasn't any young woman. Serenity recognized her from an earlier duel.

"Serenity," her mom introduced, "this is Anastasia. She's going to be living with us on account of her mother and sister disowning her."

Serenity walked over to the couch and sat on Anastasia's right where her mom was on the left. Serenity just then noticed their new guest wasn't wearing her usual dark pink dress and had her hair out of its usual braids. In all honesty, Anastasia's hair resembled Ariel's in both style and color. And instead of her dress, Mrs. Wheeler had given her a new wardrobe consisting of a beige sweater, dark green denim skirt that ended just past her knees, and black tights.

Serenity hugged her, "its okay. We're here for you." Anastasia sniffled, "thanks."

Elsewhere…

"You foolish, incompetent bitch!"

Lady Tremaine was appalled and shocked that her master would use such language. "Master," she spoke, "I…"

"Should just die!" the voice bellowed, "but I have plans for you, and your remaining daughter. We really didn't need someone as easily swayed like Anastasia anyway. Here; new decks for you and your daughter."

The voice turned its attention to a tall, slim dark man in black and blood red robes who carried a staff in the shape of a golden cobra, "Jafar; I have a task for you. Track down the duelist Marik Ishtar. Try to stir up the memories of the ghosts of his past." As if by magic, Jafar learned of what transpired five years ago in Battle City.

"Consider it done, Lord Thalzar."

And there we go… finally done and not half bad for my first three-parter. Rejoice, for in two chapters we'll see the hyped Marik vs. Jafar duel. We also have our first look at the main villain; Lord Thalzar. Stay tuned for the next exciting chapter of DisneyDuels! And don't forget rule eight: never, ever ask "where is the new episode" I mean chapter." If you've seen LittleKuriboh's Anime Milwaukee Rules Not To Be Screwed video, you'll get it. Until my next post, ladies and gentleman.

P.S: remember the poll on my profile. Vote for the duel among the choices you want to see first after Marik vs. Jafar. First to get ten votes is the winner. For the curious, Ursula is in the lead.


	11. Chapter 11

**TDISNEY GOES DUELING**

Disclaimer: Let's be realistic. You know I don't own anything, as do I, the big guy in the sky, and the big red of the dead.

Update on my poll; so far Ursula is in the lead with three votes and Ratigan and the Horned King only have one vote each. Remember, first to get ten votes wins. Also, as always reviews are appreciated. Your feedback is important as I'm trying to give you guys what you want as well as keeping the story in the direction I want it to flow. Worry not; loose ends like Ryou's missing shadow and Rex's disappearance will be answered in due time. For now, enjoy… a filler chapter or two.

Chapter 11: Be Our Guest

The next day; the gang (minus the Ishtars but including Anastasia) met up at Yugi's place. After hearing what had happened, they were understanding and welcomed the redhead into their group. Anastasia, still clad in the outfit I put her in last chapter, was very grateful.

"I've got an idea," said Mai, "we'll take Anastasia shopping, girls only. You guys can do your typical guy stuff like watch sports, drool over cars, or crush beer cans on your heads."

Joey grabbed his girlfriend from behind and started tickling her, "you know perfectly well we're not like that." "I know! Ahaha! I was joking!" she laughed, squirming in his grasp. Joey stopped and kissed her, "anyways, have fun ladies."

The girls arrived at the mall. Anastasia was floored by the sheer volume of everything. Remember, in her universe, there aren't cars and malls and stuff.

"Where to first," Serenity asked.

"The shoe store," Mai said, noticing Anastasia's purple flats (remember; her feet are a bit bigger than an average woman's. I doubt Serenity or her mom's shoes could fit her), "no offense, hun. The shoes go with the tights and that's it. They might go with the rest of the outfit in your eyes, but to me they stand out too much. I'd say white or black would compliment your ensemble nicely, maybe even brown or dark red."

Anastasia smiled. She knew an apparent fashion guru like Mai would help her get a good wardrobe. Of course, Tea and Serenity would help, too.

Walking out of the shoe store, the girls were discussing where to go next. They had gotten Anastasia two pairs of white flats, a pair of black, and a pair of pink slippers to wear around the house.

After shopping, the girls were chillaxing in the food court. Mai had a salad from some vegan place, Tea had gotten a fish sandwich from Burger King, Serenity went with nuggets, fries, and a chocolate shake from McDonalds, and Anastasia decided on a sticky bun from Cinnabon (a slight reference to her falling for a baker in the sequels).

They got back to Yugi's place, Anastasia thanking them once again for their kindness. Heck, even Yugi and Grandpa helped her revamp her deck with a new theme! The new member of their group had to wipe her eyes; the kind acts had moved her to tears.

"Hey, Ana," Joey said, shortening her name so it was easier for him, "how about a test drive of your new deck?" "Sure," she smiled. Joey popped his feet into his blue and white sneaker and Anastasia slipped on her new white flats and they stepped outside, followed by the rest of the group to watch.

Joey-4000/Anastasia-4000.

"Ladies first," Joey smiled.

"Thanks," Anastasia returned the smile, "I draw. Hmm, I set a monster in defense mode and set a card face-down. Your go."

"Right," Joey nodded, "I'll go ahead and summon Alligator's Sword!" The reptilian beast in black armor arose as summoned, "now attack her monsta!"

The gator's blade bounded off a weird creature. It was a turquoise-colored angelic creature in a blue robe carrying a tome under one of its arms.

"What is dat?" Joey asked, never having seen the creature before.

"Allow me to introduce my Agent of Wisdom-Mercury," Anastasia smiled, "and I'm afraid his defense is greater than your attack." 1700-1500=200.

Joey-3800/Anastasia-4000.

"I'll set two cards face-down and end my turn," said Joey. Anastasia drew, "I use Giant Trunade to send all spell and trap cards back to our hands. I'll also summon Agent of Creation-Venus!" A beautiful light orange angel in a green and beige robe materialized. "I'll now use her ability," Anastasia continued, "by paying 500 life points I can summon a Mystical Shine Ball from my deck. So I'll pay 1500 and summon all three copies I'm allowed."

Three spherical shining things appeared on either side of Venus, "I'll keep Mercury in defense mode and have Venus lead the attack!" A blast of energy spelt the end for Alligator's Sword and the Shine Balls attacked directly. 1600-1500=100.

Joey-2200/Anastasia-2500.

"I set one card face-down and end my turn," she concluded.

"I draw…" began Joey. "And I'll end this duel," Anastasia smiled, "by activating my trap Solar Ray! For each light monster I wield, you lose 600 points!" Joey's life points dropped all the way to negative 800.

"Good game and good deck," Joey sportingly smiled, offering his hand. Anastasia smiled, accepting the gesture, "thanks! You too."

So now we know Anastasia's new deck. But what about Drizella and Lady Tremaine? We'll find out eventually. All I'm saying is eventually Anastasia and Drizella will fight on opposite sides. Back to the poll business; the highest-placed one has three votes. The deadline is ten. Try to get other people interested in my story so they'll vote. I'd be most grateful. And as incentive, it might bring you the Marik/Jafar duel quicker. See you next chapter, which will probably be filler as well. Don't forget to review. Bye!


	12. Chapter 12

**DISNEY GOES DUELING**

Disclaimer: For the hundredth time, I. Don't. Own. Anything.

Okay… for those of you who haven't seen my profile lately; I decided that the first to get five votes will be the winner.

Chapter 12: You're Only Second Rate

Within the shadows outside Domino Museum, a man watched a tanned youth park and dismount his motorcycle. "Watch out, Marik Ishtar," he said to himself, "I'm coming for you."

Anastasia was outside, enjoying the crisp autumn weather (I made it autumn to justify the outfit I have her wear) and the small garden Serenity had started a few months ago. Serenity walked over, dressed for the weather in a pink sweater, blue jeans, and white tennis shoes, "its nice isn't it?" "Oh yes," Anastasia agreed, "you've got quite a green thumb." "And I'm seeing red… and a traitor to Master Thalzar!" a familiar voice growled. The young women turned and gasped. "Medusa?!" Serenity gaped.

"Relax, dear; I'm not here for you. I'm here to duel the traitor," Medusa jabbed a finger at Anastasia. In response, the redhead prepped her duel disk, "bring it on."

Anastasia-4000/Medusa-4000.

"I set a monster in defense mode and play The Cheerful Coffin, which lets me discard up to three monsters," Medusa explained, "I'll only choose two; Cobra Jar and Serpentine Princess. Make your move!"

Anastasia glared at Medusa as she drew, "I play Prohibition. As long as this card is in play, you can't use any one card I choose. Of course, I choose your Vennominon!" Medusa growled, "you'll pay for that, you hussy!" "I'm the hussy?" Anastasia scoffed, "try looking in a mirror. Anyways, I summon Dunames Dark Witch and attack!" A lovely fairy in a crimson armored dress and white boots arose and fired bolts of black lightning at Medusa's monster, which happened to be Venom Cobra. 2000-1800=200.

Anastasia-3800/Medusa-4000.

"I'll wrap things up by playing Magic Reflector," she stated, "this card puts a protective counter on one of my cards and I choose Prohibition." She held three cards to Medusa's two; soon to be three as it was her turn again.

"I play the field spell, Venom Swamp!" she hissed. The field became a dark and murky swamp. "Creepy," Serenity shivered. Medusa smirked, "I end my turn, invoking my field's effect. You see, during each end phase, every monster that isn't venom gets struck with a venom counter." As she was explaining, a small snake shot out of the mire and bit into Dark Witch's arm. "And for each counter, monsters lose 500 points," Medusa finished.

So my monsters will lose 500 points per turn, Anastasia thought, "I play Poison of the Old Man, which deals you 800 points of damage! Next, I shall tribute my Dark Witch to summon Agent of Judgment-Saturn!" A creature resembling Priest Seto if he was a violet angel appeared before the duelists. "I also shall play Premature Burial!" Anastasia cried. Dunames Dark Witch arose from the grave.

"Let's not keep this pain in the neck waiting," she declared, "Saturn; destroy her monster! Dunames; attack directly with Spellbinding Flux!" Saturn put his hands together and then separated them, sending an arc of energy towards Venom Cobra, slicing it in two, followed by the black lightning of Anastasia's other creature.

Anastasia-3000/Medusa-2200.

Medusa winced, then smirked as snakes shot out, weakening Anastasia's monsters. She then drew her next card, having three in her hand, "I play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your Prohibition." "Guess again," Anastasia defied, "you've only destroyed the Magic Reflector counter. You're going to have to try again to get rid of the card itself!" "Blast it," Medusa griped under her breath, "fine! I play Dark Hole, which destroys all monsters out and then I summon Venom Snake."

A red and black serpent with fins on its back slithered out. "Attack!" Medusa snapped, pointing her opponent. The snake lunged, biting into Anastasia's duel disk.

Anastasia-1800/Medusa-2200.

Anastasia drew, holding two cards, "I summon Agent of Creation-Venus and summon two Mystical Shine Balls."

Anastasia-800/Medusa-2200.

"Venus! Destroy her snake! Shine Balls; direct attack!" Anastasia commanded. 1600-1200=400.

Anastasia-800/Medusa-800.

She ended her turn and three snakes shot out, weakening her attack force, which resulted in the Shine Balls exploding in pixels.

"Huh?! Wh… what?" she stuttered.

Medusa let out a laugh, "should the weakened monster's power reach zero, it is automatically destroyed. Too bad."

Anastasia fumed, "it's your turn."

"I draw," Medusa stated the obvious, "and I play Card of Demise, drawing five cards at the cost of losing my hand when five turns have passed. I play Snake Rain, discarding Cobra Jar to send my last Cobra Jar, Vennominon, and two more Serpentine Princesses to the graveyard. I also use Star Blast, making the level five monster in my hand level four, so I summon Venom Boa!"

A large, dark blue, three-eyed snake oozed out of the quagmire.

"Now my pet," Medusa grinned, "devour her pathetic angel."

The beast lunged forth, swallowing Venus whole. 1600-1100=500.

Anastasia-300/Medusa-800.

Anastasia grabbed the top card of her deck and prayed… please, Heart of the Cards, let me draw something good.

She braced herself and drew, resulting in a huge smile, "now we're talking!"

She smirked at Medusa, "I summon Mudora!" An Egyptian-themed man erupted from the ground, swinging a wavy sword around like a baseball bat.

"Sorry," Medusa wasn't sorry in the least, "he's not strong enough."

"You're right," Anastasia smirked, "he's too strong. You see; for every fairy in my graveyard, he gains 200 points!" 1500+1000=2500.

Medusa started trembling in fear, "n… no! It can't be!"

"Finish her off!" Anastasia commanded, shutting her eyes so she wouldn't have to see the blade cut clean through the snake, wiping out Medusa's life points.

Medusa tried to run, but couldn't. She looked down and screamed. Her feet had turned to stone! And the petrifying was working its way up her body, eventually turning her into a statue. Apparently, Thalzar decided that wasn't enough. To add insult to injury, the statue that was once a woman cracked and shattered into dust.

"Way to go!" Serenity cheered, giving Anastasia a victory hug. Anastasia laughed, returning the gesture. It had been so long since she experienced a sincere hug. She felt truly blessed to have met Serenity and the others.

And there's another chapter for you all. Medusa finally goes down, complements of Anastasia. And about the scene at the end; this isn't going to be yuri between her and Serenity. It's just going to be a sisterly thing. Worry not; if the opening scene is any indication, the Marik and Jafar duel will probably start next chapter… so tell your friends to vote on my poll! Ursula only needs two more votes to be the winner, leaving Ratigan and the Horned King in the dust! And I give my solemn vow as an Otaku, concerning the Marik/Jafar match; you will NOT be disappointed. See you guys and girls next chapter!


	13. Chapter 13

**DISNEY GOES DUELING**

Disclaimer: The following is a non-profit fanfiction. The various villains belong to Disney and Yu-Gi-Oh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. Lucky Bastard. Anyways; please support the official release.

Poll update: One more vote and Ursula is the winner. Here's a little spoiler: I probably mentioned this already but she's dueling Ishizu.

Chapter 13: Arabian Night 

It's the prelude to Marik vs. Jafar. Which song did you expect me to use? Hakuna Matata?

Anyways…

Marik Ishtar no longer in any way, shape, or form resembled the gay stereotype Little Kuriboh made him out to be. Five years had turned him into a bigger fangirl magnet that had traded in his old outfit for a dark brown bomber jacket, evergreen T-shirt, tan khakis, and dark brown boots. He even had the beginnings of sideburns. Feel free to drool over his new look, fangirls.

Marik walked up the steps into the museum. The woman at the welcome counter noticed him, "good afternoon, Mr. Ishtar." Why did she greet him so formally, you ask? Two years ago, Ryou's father had suffered a fatal heart attack and in his will, left Ishizu in charge of the museum. I'm not kidding. Bakura states in the Millennium World manga that Ryou's dad was curator. I decided to go with that instead, since Solomon and Arthur give us enough archeologists.

"Afternoon," he politely waved and continued his trek to Ishizu's office. They were going to discuss what they'd do if any of the Disney Villains were to come after them (that's some damn good foresight. Lol.).

He reached her office, rapping on the door.

"Come in," his sister acknowledged.

He opened the door and waltzed in. Ishizu smiled, stood up, and gave her brother a hug.

For the curious, Marik wasn't the only one to change his wardrobe. Ishizu no longer wore the bland and conservative dresses. She was now sporting a royal blue blazer w/ black lapel and gold buttons fastened over a black long-sleeved V-neck top, white knee-length skirt, black tights, and black heels. My inner fanboy thinks she's a knockout in this ensemble. Let me know what you think of the Ishtar siblings new look in a review. Bah! I'm doing it again!

Meanwhile… back outside with a certain someone who is stalking Marik from the shade of a tree.

"Are you just going to watch him or are you going to do what Thalzar ordered you to," an oily voice asked.

"Patience is a virtue, after all, Facilier," the man smirked (you should know who it is.)

"Hmph," Facilier grumbled, "we're evil, you know. We commit the seven deadly sins, not virtues. Leave that sort of thing to our victims." "As they say in this world: buzz off," the mystery man snapped. Facilier faded back into the shadows.

A few hours pass by…

Marik and Ishizu close up the museum and start on their separate ways.

After Ishizu was out of sight; having driven off in her black Sedan (I just picked a car at random), Jafar knew… it was time.

Marik hopped on his ride when an ominous laughter sounded and before him materialized a tall man in black and crimson robes. Think Jafar's appearing to the Genie in Return of Jafar, only as blood red fog instead of spiders.

"Salutations, Mr. Ishtar," he smirked.

"And just who are you?" Marik inquired. 

"Simply the man who is going to take you down. You may call me Jafar," he purred, taking delight in antagonizing the young man.

"If it's a duel you want, it's a duel you'll get!" Marik, still straddling his wheels, declared; strapping on his duel disk.

Everyone all together: CARD GAMES ON MOTORCYCLES!! Lol

Jafar pulled back his sleeve, revealing a jet-black duel disk in the shape of a lamp, which he rubbed to produce a crimson vapor which solidified into the card plate part (homage to his genie form. Nice touch, no?)

Marik-4000/Jafar-4000

"Since I proposed the challenge, I do believe I shall make the first move," Jafar explained, "first off… I summon a creature known as Rapid Fire Magician and use a spell called Double Summon, which means I can normal-summon once more this turn and I do believe I shall call forth Magical Exemplar!" A man with purple hair and black armor carrying twin staffs and a pale woman with black hair and turquoise robes appeared before Jafar.

"By the way, thanks to Rapid Fire Magician's ability, you lose 400 life points whenever I play a normal spell card… which I did," Jafar smirked.

Marik-3600/Jafar-4000.

"To complete my turn, I play Magical Blast," Jafar grinned evilly, "not only do you lose 200 points for each of my spellcasters, but thanks to my Magician; you lose 400 additional points!"

Marik-2800/Jafar-4000.

Marik fumed. Great, he thought, the first turn and he's already 1200 points in the lead.

"My move!" he declared, "first off; I'll summon Gravekeeper's Assailant!"

A woman cloaked in black arose before Marik.

"Now I play the field spell Necrovalley!" he continued, turning the field into the Valley of the Kings, "this gives my Gravekeepers 500 extra points and basically makes the graveyard off limits! Attack Rapid Fire Magician!"

The Assailant lunged, piercing the mage's heart with her sword, destroying him.2000-1600=400.

Marik-2800/Jafar-3600.

"Make your move!" he snapped.

"Testy, aren't we?" Jafar mused, "first off; instead of drawing, my Magical Blast returns to my hand."

Marik paled slightly. Crap! He knows Necrovalley doesn't stop effects in the graveyard!

"I also play Mystical Space Typhoon to get rid of the field," Jafar pressed on, "now I invoke Magical Exemplar's ability. Each time a spell is played, she gains two spell counters and by giving up any number of counters I can summon a spellcaster whose level is equal to the amount I paid. So I'll give up four to bring back Rapid Fire Magician. And I think I'll use Magical Blast again."

Marik-2000/Jafar-3600.

Not good! Marik mentally panicked.

"Magician! Exemplar! Attack him now!" Jafar commanded.

Rapid Fire Magician bombarded Assailant with a volley of magic concussion blasts and Exemplar blasted Marik directly with a ball of energy. 1600-1500=100.

Marik-200/Jafar-3600.

Marik held four cards in his hand and Jafar held one. Things weren't looking good for Marik. Not at all…

Hope it lives up to the hype so far, folks! Also hope you didn't mind the relentless attempts at humor in the first half, most of which were Abridged Series inspired. Gotta love Little Kuriboh, the man is a comedy godsend. Look forward to the next chapter. And remember; Ursula needs one more vote to end the poll. Just one more… or do you want some more filler chapters? That's not a threat, although you're welcome to take it as you will. Ciao!


	14. Chapter 14

**DISNEY GOES DUELING**

Disclaimer: For the last time, we did not order a giant trampoline… oops, wrong script. I mean, I don't own any patented copyrights and/or trademarked properties. Guess that's what I get for watching The Emperor's New Groove for the millionth time while working out the details of this chapter.

Review Responses:

The Duelist Heiress; my girlfriend told you I can't say no when a girl uses the puppy eyes, didn't she? Besides that; you used the magic word… twice.

I'm really starting to think I should change the second genre of this story from fantasy to humor, what do you think?

Chapter 14: Arabian Night Part 2

Marik-200/Jafar-3600.

Marik has squat on the field and four cards in his hand while Jafar has no cards in his hand and Rapid Fire Magician and Magical Exemplar on the field. Marik drew, it being his turn. Wish him luck, fangirls.

"I set a monster in defense mode and two cards face-down," he played.

"I'll finish this up here and now," Jafar smirked, "I forfeit my draw to add Magical Blast back to my hand. Now I'll use it to end this duel!" "Not so fast!" Marik cried, "reveal: Cursed Seal of the Forbidden Spell! By discarding a spell card, like Royal Tribute, I can negate your spell card and forbid you from playing that card for the rest of the duel!" Jafar growled, "I can still attack! Go, Magical Exemplar!"

His mage's energy blast was dispelled once Marik's face-down monster revealed itself; a desert man in a black cloak.

Marik smirked, "you've attack Gravekeeper's Spy and when he's flipped, I can summon a Gravekeeper from my deck, as long as it has 1500 or fewer attack points and I choose Gravekeeper's Curse who, when summoned, deals you 500 damage!" A small cloaked man with dreadlocks and a Sheppard's crook appeared and Jafar's life points adjusted accordingly.

Marik-200/Jafar-3100.

"Rapid Fire Magician; destroy him!" Jafar commanded, quite irked with his supposed victim's turnaround.

Marik made his draw, now holding two cards, "I play Lightning Vortex: by discarding a card I destroy all your face-up monsters! Now it's your turn!" Jafar drew his next card.

"I summon Breaker the Magical Warrior and use his ability to destroy your face-down card," Jafar summoned a sorcerer in crimson attire, purple cape, and brandishing a cross between a sword and wand.

"My move," smirked Marik, let's see, "I tribute my Spy to summon Gravekeeper's Chief, who can summon out another Gravekeeper from the graveyard when summoned and I choose Curse, dealing you another 500 points!"

A man in a black headdress, white jacket, and green pants arose alongside the smaller man from earlier.

"Attack Breaker the Magical Warrior!" Marik commanded.

The chieftain collected energy in his palms and performed a watered down kame hame ha, incinerating his opponent's monster. 1900-1600=300.

Marik-200/Jafar-2300.

You may have noticed several monsters shooting energy balls. It's an anime stereotype… go figure.

Jafar drew, his mouth pursed in a thin line, "I set a monster in defense mode and end my turn."

"I also set a monster in defense mode," said Marik, "and I'll have the Chief attack your monster!"

The chief's blast careened into a three way shelf of spell books. 2000-1900=100.

Marik-100/Jafar-2300.

"Royal Magic Library," Marik fumed. "Precisely," Jafar confirmed beginning his next turn.

"I'll play Card of Sanctity," he announced, "meaning we both draw until we hold six cards. And my library gains a spell counter. I also play the field spell Magical Citadel of Endymion and protect it with Field Barrier." The field changed into a pristine white temple ringed with a hoop of golden energy and decked out with various spires. "Now every time either of us plays a spell, my citadel gains another spell counter. Speaking of spell counters, my library has three, meaning I can trade them in to draw a card, giving me five. I also play the card, Spell Power Grasp. This card lets me place a spell counter on any card I desire and I choose my library.

There's more. Don't forget my citadel. And I can also add another copy of Spell Power Grasp to my hand. However, it the interest of fairness, I can only use one copy per turn." Who is this guy? Marik thought, listening to him drone on and on, the chatterbox world title holder? "I also equip my library with Mist Body, which will keep it from being destroyed in battle," Jafar prattled on, "that makes three counters for my citadel and three for my library, which means I can draw yet another card." Oh for Ra's sake! Marik mentally screamed, is this guy's turn going to end sometime this eon?!

Jafar held five cards in his hand, "now I'll use Double Spell, discarding Mega Ton Magical Cannon to use your Lightning Vortex. Say good bye to your monsters!" He now held two cards. Magical Citadel of Endymion (MCE) =five counters.

"About damn time," an extremely perturbed Marik snapped, making his draw.

"I flip my face-down monster, Gravekeeper's Guard!" he announced, revealing a bald, pot-bellied man in an open cloak, "when he's flipped, I get to send on monster back to the owner's hand. Now, get ready as I end this now!"

Jafar smirked, "how so?"

"I tribute my Guard to summon… Gravekeeper's Visionary!" A large, lean man in a white robe underneath ceremonial armor with his head adorned by a mask/headdress in the shape of the jackal god Anubis arose to serve his duelist.

Jafar kept smirking, "I sorry but your friend is a few points too short."

"That's where you're wrong, creepazoid!" Marik declared, "he gains 200 points for every Gravekeeper in my graveyard. So let's see; with Guard, Chief, Assailant, Curse, and Spy, not to mention the Spear Soldier I discarded with Lightning Vortex, he now has a walloping 3200 attack points! Now go! Finish him off! Smiting hand of the gods!" The Visionary stretched out his arms and fired a rail gun/Death Star/Shoop Da Woop/you get the idea force blast, sending Jafar flying up the museum's front steps and landing just before he hit the doors.

Marik saw this and breathed a sigh of relief. Whew, if Ishizu saw I had destroyed the doors, she'd have my hide!

Jafar got to his feet, "rest assured, street rat; you haven't seen the last of me!" With that, he disappeared the same way he appeared to Marik.

On his way home, many thoughts went through Marik's head.

I can't believe I dueled while on my motorcycle. Who knows; I might have started a new fad…

…

…

… nah! It'll never catch on!

Lol, if only you knew Marik. Anyways, the long-awaited, highly-anticipated Marik vs. Jafar duel has come to a close with Marik being the victor. If you enjoyed and/or loved it, drop The Duelist Heiress a line; she's the one who suggested it in the first place. I just gave you folks what you wanted. More 5d's humor in this chapter. Anyways, I recommend watching a couple episodes before believing anyone's condemnation of the series. It's really quite awesome in my opinion. Especially in season two when it takes a darker turn like the Supreme King/Yubel arc in GX and the Seal of Orichalcos in the original. Anyways, I'd say, judging by my poll, Ursula vs. Ishizu is the next big duel. Just one more duel to confirm it. And here's a list of all the remaining villains after her I'm going to throw in.

Judge Claude Frollo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame)

Prof. Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective)

The Horned King (The Black Cauldron)

Shan Yu (Mulan)

Lyle Tiberius Rourke (Atlantis the Lost Empire)

Forte (Beauty and the Beast: the Enchanted Christmas)

Gov. Radcliffe (Pocahontas)

Capt. Hook (Peter Pan)

Cruella De Vil (101 Dalmatians)

Narissa (Enchanted)

Scar (The Lion King)

Hades (Hercules)

Queen of Hearts (Alice in Wonderland)

And yes; Lady Tremaine and Drizella (Cinderella), Jafar (Aladdin), Gaston (Beauty and the Beast), and Dr. Facilier (The Princess and the Frog) will all show up again. I wanted to include Scroop from Treasure Planet, Yzma from The Emperor's New Groove, Bill Sykes from Oliver & Company and Madam Mim from The Sword in the Stone because I love those movies, too. But I, for the life of me, can't figure out how to work them in. Also, one final note; since I didn't really care for Home on the Range (it's the only animated classic I don't like), in no way, shape, or form will I be including Alameda Slim so please don't ask. Anyways, see you all next chapter.

P.S: If you're a fan of Little Kuriboh's Naruto series, like I am, you might want to check out episode five Milkshake no Jutsu.


	15. Chapter 15

**DISNEY GOES DUELING**

Disclaimer: I, being of sound mind and body, claim no ownership of any form of any and all properties used hence force in this fictional work. Okay, enough legal jargon… let's start the show!

Over fifty reviews!! Holy EFFing crap! This nutshell rocks! (Guess where that's from) Guess that's what happens when I post over a dozen chapters in the course of a week. Don't I have a life of my own? Apparently not. Stop judging me!

Chapter 15: A Whole New World

Ishizu arrived home at the Ishtar's new residence. It was a simple, yet nice, two story with two bedrooms, bathroom, library and study on the second floor and kitchen, dining room, another bathroom, living room, and guest room they turned into Odion's bedroom. And where was the big guy, you ask? He often worked late, being a truck driver for deliveries, movers, etc.

Ishizu slid her feet out of her heels and walked into the kitchen, setting her satchel down and draping her blazer over the back of a chair and getting something to eat, a snack of cheese and crackers for the curious. She then headed up to her study to do some museum stuff that could be done from home.

Ishizu was just about to crack open a book when the doorbell rang. She got up and answered the door, revealing a woman with raven dark brown hair wearing a strapless, backless black dress and pumps. "Is this the Ishtar residence?" she inquired, in a sultry voice. "It is," Ishizu answered, cautiously. She didn't exactly trust this woman.

"All I ask is a simple duel and then I will be on my way," she stated, "for the record, my name is Ursula and I challenge you, Ishizu Ishtar." "One moment," the Egyptian beauty, dare I say goddess? (You forget, I'm an Ishizu fanboy) She grabbed her duel disk, blazer, and heels, and the two of them stood on opposite ends of the drive way.

Ursula-4000/Ishizu-4000.

"I challenged you so I'll start," Ursula purred, "first off I'll play A Legendary Ocean." Before Ishizu knew it, the field was submerged in holographic water with the sunken ruins of Atlantis behind her opponent. "I'll also play Field Barrier which will protect my field and prevent any other field spells from being played," Ursula continued, "finally I'll set a monster in defense mode."

Ishizu drew, "I play Graceful Charity, which lets me draw three cards and then discard two. Now I summon Zolga and play Kishido Spirit. Now when my monsters attack, if my opponent's monsters have the same attack points, my monster survives. Here, I'll show you. Zolga; attack!"

The black headdress and purple cape launched a ball of pink energy at her face-down monster, which was Abyssal Kingshark, destroying it.

"My move," smirked Ursula, "I set a monster in defense mode and one card face-down. Let's see what you've got." "Very well," nodded Ishizu, "I play Reload to shuffle my hand back into my deck and draw the same number of cards (three). Now I play Gold Sarcophagus, which lets me select a card in my deck and remove it from play. And in two turns I can add it to my hand. I also play Painful Choice (me: what ban list?). This enables me to select any five cards from my deck. I then show them to you and you choose one which will be added to my hand and the rest go to the graveyard."

She revealed three Keldo and two Agido. Ursula chose one of the Keldo. Ishizu now had ten cards in her graveyard.

"Now I set a monster in defense mode and attack your monster!" Ishizu declared. Ursula smirked.

"You've triggered two effects by destroying my monster, a creature known as Mother Grizzly. When she's destroyed I can summon a water monster with 1500 points or less as well as activating my trap, Michizure!" Ishizu gasped. "Since you destroyed my monster, I can destroy one of yours so good-bye Zolga!" Ursula viciously grinned.

"Now, onto the matter of my summon, I choose Unshaven Angler," she purred as an ugly navy blue angler appeared before her.

"My move," she drew, "did you know my Unshaven Angler counts as two tributes when I summon a water monster? That means I can sacrifice him to summon…. Super Ancient Deepsea Coelacanth!"

Ishizu gasped, taking a step back, as the biggest fish she ever saw materialized.

"Now, feast your eyes on his effect," Ursula continued with sadistic glee, "by discarding a card; I can summon as many fish from my graveyard as I can. However, they can't attack or be sacrificed. So, welcome back Unshaven Angler and Abyssal Kingshark!"

The angler and a hideous cross between a shark and a skeleton rose from the depths.

"Coelacanth!" Ursula barked, "decimate her monster!"

The super fish opened its mouth and fired a tidal wave, not only crushing Ishizu's Keldo but knocking her off her feet. She shakily stood back up to see Ursula cackling in triumph.

"This duel isn't over yet," she hissed, "in fact, neither of us have lost any life points."

She smirked, "now to use Keldo's ability. When it is destroyed, I select two cards in your graveyard to return to your deck. Such as Mother Grizzly and what you discarded for your Deepsea Coelacanth's effect."

Ursula shuffled the selected cards back into her deck.

"My move," stated Ishizu, "I play Lightning Vortex, which destroys all your face-up monsters! Now I end my turn." Everything's set, she thought, on my next turn I can win this.

Ursula was fuming, "I set one card face-down and it's your turn."

"Now the preselected card is added to my hand," Ishizu reminded after she drew, "I set it face-down and use Soul Release to remove all the cards in your graveyard from play." "Well, I activate Tornado Wall," Ursula countered, "now you can't damage my life points in battle!"

"Make your move," Ishizu declared.

"I will," Ursula spat, making her draw only to have Ishizu activate her face-down card, "Exchange of the Spirit! Now all the cards in our decks and graveyards are switched!" Ursula's eyes widened, "damn!"

Ursula, Thalzar spoke in the sea witch's mind, this duel is as good as over. Even if you attack her, all she has to do is pass her turn and then she'll automatically win on account of you being unable to draw.

Ursula simmered in anger, "you haven't seen the last of me!" A whirlpool veiled her from sight and dispersed.

"Coward!" Ishizu called out. At that moment, Marik revved up to her, "what was that?" "That," Ishizu huffed, "was a duelist who retreated the moment she realized my one-turn-kill strategy." "At least the wacko I fought stuck it out," Marik remarked, "although the fool had no idea I would have turned it around like I did, what with having only 200 life points and all."

Ishizu sighed, "Marik. It's late, let's get to bed."

Her brother parked his motorcycle and smiled, "great idea!"

They kicked off their shoes and just as Ishizu put her foot on the first step the phone rang. She walked over and answered, "hello? Ishtar residence."

After a moment, the next words out of her mouth caught Marik with his pants down (literally, because he had a habit of going around the house late at night and early mornings in his boxers).

"… Pegasus?!"

"No time!" the creator of Duel Monsters explained, "gather Yugi-boy and his little friends and come to Industrial Illusions as soon as possible! Bring Kaiba-boy as well. Blackmail him if you have to but make sure he comes, too!"

With that, he hung up.

"What did he want?" Marik asked.

Ishizu turned to him, "we have to call Yugi, Kaiba, and the others. He wants us in California as soon as possible."

… And that concludes the first arc of this story. Next chapter begins the second arc. More Disney Duelists will challenge our heroes and heroines and the gang will meet up with some familiar faces in the good ol' US of A! It's going to be just as good as this arc was… in America, or Canada, not entirely sure where we are.


	16. Chapter 16

**DISNEY GOES DUELING**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story, save the plot… which you guys love.

In this chapter, I decided to share with you the new wardrobe the gang will be wearing for the rest of the story. Hope you like the outfits. Let me know what you think of them in a review.

**INTERMISSION**

Okay, let's start off with Yugi, off course. He's sporting a purple vest over a black turtleneck, black belt holding up navy blue slacks, and his usual shoes.

Next up, we have Tea. She's wearing a purple cardigan over a pink short-sleeved blouse, white pleated miniskirt, black thigh-highs, and dark red platform sandals.

Joey is donning a red T-shirt w/ black lining the collar, cuffs, and waistline, black jeans, and black and white high tops.

Tristan sports a black leather jacket, beige T-shirt, dark gray slacks held up by a black belt, and black boots under his pants legs.

Duke is still sporting his usual red headband but now has a red and white varsity jacket over an evergreen T-shirt, black slacks w/ a red bandana tied around the upper left leg, and his usual shoes.

Serenity shows us she's sporting a pink sweater, light blue jeans, white socks, and pink Keds.

Anastasia is wearing the clothes I already described her in; slightly baggy beige sweater, evergreen denim skirt stopping just past her knees, black tights, and white flats. Also, remember she has her hair out of the braids and it bears resemblance to Ariel's (IMO).

Mai is looking fashionable as always in her purple denim jacket w/ long sleeves, yellow shirt (one of those ones that shows off the midriff with the front in a knot), black leather skirt, black tights, and black leather heeled boots.

As with Anastasia, Marik and Ishizu are in their pre-described attire. Marik in his brown bomber jacket, evergreen T-shirt, tan khakis, and brown boots and Ishizu in her royal blue blazer w/ black lapel and gold buttons fastened over a black V-neck long-sleeved top, white knee-length skirt, black tights, and black heels.

Ryou is wearing a simple navy blue sweatshirt over a white short-sleeved dress shirt, jeans, black socks, and brown loafers.

Also, here's a little surprise. Descriptions of the outfits I'm having the two new members of the party join.

Rebecca, yes I'm including her in, will be showing off her usual glasses with her hair down (in all honesty, she looks prettier with it down). Her ensemble will consist of a red cardigan over a white short-sleeved blouse, maroon necktie, light blue pleated skirt, navy blue thigh-highs, and white Keds.

Rafael, who is my favorite male character as Ishizu is my favorite female, will be sporting a black leather jacket, white muscle shirt, dark blue jeans, and his usual biker boots.

Also, for the curious Pegasus will be wearing a red turtleneck under a black blazer, white slacks, and his usual white dress shoes.

Kaiba will be wearing his usual black outfit with white trench coat, because in all honesty aside from his white suit and Duelist Kingdom outfit, it's hard to picture him in anything else.

Mokuba will be wearing a blue denim jacket w/ fleece collar, white/light blue/navy blue horizontally striped T-shirt, blue jeans, and navy blue New Balances.

Anyways, those are the outfits the gang is wearing. Also, if anyone has a DeviantArt account and is a pretty good artist, I wouldn't mind seeing a pic of them in these outfits and I'm sure fans of this story would too. If you do thought, leave me a message on my DeviantArt profile. I have the same name; DarkAngelofOtaku. See you in part two! Ciao!


	17. Chapter 17

**DISNEY GOES DUELING II**

Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, me no own, and you no sue!

Reviewer responses:

Gweniveve Skyes: Thanks for the praise. In all honesty, I've been planning to use Narissa instead of Malificent, but I will use your dragon vs. dragon idea. Thanks for the input.

Velgamidragon: I got a killer idea for Frollo's opponent thanks to your review. Everyone who has seen Hunchback can probably figure out who his opponent will be.

Chapter 16: When I See an Elephant Fly

Yugi had been called by Ishizu and told about Pegasus' message, and he in turn, called the gang. So that brings us to tomorrow morning with everyone at the Domino Airport. Well, everyone save the Kaiba brothers. They're taking the Blue Eyes White Jet, natch.

They all boarded one of Pegasus' jets. Like the Waking the Dragon arc all over again, no?

Here's a little seating chart for ya:

COCKPIT

Tea, Yugi Ishizu, Marik

Duke, Tristan Anastasia, Serenity

Mai, Joey Ryou

(Feel free to imagine you're sitting next to Ryou keeping him company, fangirls.)

The jet took off, resulting in the assent making Anastasia scream.

"Is everything alright back there?" the pilot asked from the cockpit.

"It's fine!" Tea called back, "she's just never been on a plane before!"

Once the jet leveled, Anastasia calmed down. Although, she was still breathing a little heavily.

Serenity grasped her hand, "its okay. It's my first time flying, too."

"Hey Ryou, you alright?" asked Joey, noticing his sister's boyfriend was rather pale. Well, more so than usual. "It's just that I've haven't been feeling shipshape ever since my shadow was taken by that witch doctor."

Foreshadowing, perhaps?

Meanwhile, with said witch doctor…

Three shadows billowed behind Facilier; Bakura's and a pair that looked suspiciously like Rex and Weevil.

"Rest assured Thalzar," Facilier grinned, "once my shadow army is big enough, we can easily conquer the world!"

Thalzar smirked, "good."

Back on the jet…

The gang was finding various ways to entertain themselves and pass the time; Yugi and Tea were talking about their futures, Ishizu was doing museum work on her laptop while Marik was jamming to some wicked tunes on his I-Pod (Dragonforce-Through the Fire and Flames, for example), Duke was observing the scenery while occasionally shoving the head of Tristan, who had fallen asleep, off his shoulder, shooting his former rival for Serenity's affections a look of disgust, Mai was reading a fashion magazine was Joey was thinking that if the group had the time, they could go to the beach, Serenity was sharing her manga with Anastasia (Lucky Star and Zatch Bell, for example), and Ryou was trying to get to sleep on account of starting to feel a smidge airsick.

At some points during the flight, the others had to yell at Marik because he had the bad habit of occasionally singing along. (For the record, I hate that. You're trying to listen to a song on the radio or whatever and someone starts singing along. I want to hear the song, not someone who thinks they're on American Idol about to get dissed by Simon!)

Anyways, since I can't think of anything else, I'm going to skip ahead to them getting off the jet.

The plane landed at the airport and they disembarked, setting foot on American soil. The gang eventually managed to collect all of their luggage from the carousel and were on their way out the door when they heard, to most of them, a familiar cry.

"Yugi!"

Yugi's eyes widened and Tea face-palmed, apparently trying to hide the fact she was grinding her teeth in annoyance.

"Rebecca."

Okay… (Dodges fire arrows and cannonballs, not to mention the occasional shuriken) I know I'm not as fast as I used to be. It's a little something called Writer's Block and it struck halfway through this chapter. My most sincere and humble apologies to my fans. Anyways, Rebecca has joined the crew and will probably face her first Disney opponent next chapter. Stay tuned. Bye.


	18. Chapter 18

**DISNEY GOES DUELING II**

Disclaimer: Fine. Okay I'll give you that one… I don't own anything… yadda, yadda, yadda… fine print… blah, blah, blah, blah…

Guess which film that's from!

Chapter 17: On the Open Road

"Rebecca!" the group, at least the ones who knew her, gasped.

"Yep!" she chirped, "it's been a long time!"

Indeed it had. No longer was Ms. Hawkins an adorable girl of twelve but now a beautiful young woman approaching eighteen.

"What brings you guys to America? Wait… does this have anything to do with a call from Pegasus?" she pressed.

They all nodded.

She sighed, "I figured. Anyways, we can talk on the way… like who the people in the group I don't recognize are."

"Oh right," Yugi blushed, kicking himself for forgetting his manners, "allow me to introduce Marik and Ishizu Ishtar, Anastasia Tremaine, Ryou Bakura, and Joey's sister, Serenity. Guys; this is our friend Rebecca Hawkins."

The group exchanged handshakes and greetings.

The group walked out from the airport about to load into the van Pegasus had sent when a man commanded the group to halt. They turned to see a man, albeit a rotund man with braided hair and an old-fashioned maroon suit.

"Greetings," the man mock-bowed, "I have come on behalf of my master, Thalzar, to challenge one of you to a duel. Now tell me; which of you young ladies is Rebecca Hawkins?"

The new arrival stepped up, "I am. Who are you?"

"Oh yes, my apologies," the man stated in a tone that screamed he wasn't sorry in the least, "my name is John Radcliffe. I challenge you to a duel."

Some of the group noticed Tea and Serenity mouth the name Pocahontas.

Radcliffe-4000/Rebecca-4000.

"Ladies first, my dear," he nodded and she drew.

"I'll summon on out Ruby Dragon!" she cried as the red dragon materialized before her, "and I also play two copies of Dragon's Gunfire! If I have a dragon in play, I get a choice of two effects and I choose the one that deals you 800 points of damage!"

Radcliffe recoiled slightly as his points dropped.

Radcliffe-2400/Rebecca-4000.

"Out of curiosity, dear. What was the other effect?" he inquired.

"I could destroy one of your monsters with 800 defense points or less," she replied in good sportsmanship.

"Much obliged," he made his draw, "I'll summon my Twin-Barrel Dragon!"

A weird cross of a handgun and velociraptor appeared.

"Now I use his effect," Radcliffe continued, "I designate one of your monsters and flip a coin twice. If both results are heads, then your beast is slain."

The flip result was one tails and one heads.

"Doesn't matter," he scoffed, "I'll equip your dragon with Nitro Unit and attack!" 1700-1600=100.

Radcliffe-2400/Rebecca-3900.

"I forgot to mention the effect of Nitro Unit," he smirked, "you see, when the equipped monster is destroyed you take damage equal to its attack strength."

The group gasped as Rebecca's points plummeted.

Radcliffe-2400/Rebecca-2300.

"He almost evened the score!" Joey exclaimed.

"You can do it, Rebecca!" Serenity cheered.

Marik smirked, "teach him the hard way that you shouldn't play with guns!"

Rebecca returned the smirk, "with pleasure! My draw! First, I summon Luster Dragon and then use Double Attack, discarding my level six Luster Dragon #2 so my level four Luster Dragon can attack twice! Attack with Sapphire Flame Attack!"

The brilliant blue flames of the blue dragon engulfed the gun dragon and scorched Radcliffe in the process. 1900-1700=200.

Radcliffe-300/Rebecca-2300.

"I'll end my turn by playing a face-down," she said.

Radcliffe drew his next card and smirked, "Pot of Greed! Now I draw two cards. Next I'll use Polymerization to fuse Blowback Dragon and Barrel Dragon into Gatling Dragon!"

A red gun dragon and a bigger bluish one with three guns for its shoulders and head combined into a hulking brute of metal with giant spiked wheels and three machine gun chambers mounted on accordion mesh necks capable of rotating.

"I'll now use its effect," he continued forth, "I flip three coins and for each heads, a monster is destroyed!"

"Is he aware he could kill his own card?" Tristan asked. "A more important question is… does he care?" Yugi countered.

The result was two tails and a heads.

Radcliffe laughed, "this little game is over, my dear! For my dragon has more than enough points to polish you off here and now! Finish it!"

The mechanical monstrosity lurched forwards, screeching like a wounded animal; its waving heads swinging like sledge hammers.

"Not so fast!" she cried, "I activate Waboku! I take no damage this turn!"

Radcliffe growled, "fine. Your turn."

Rebecca drew and smiled, "I play two cards. The first is Premature Burial, which I use to revive Luster Dragon #2! And, the second is Adamantine Sword Revival! When I revive a dragon, I can tribute it to summon another dragon, and this new dragon has the same strength as my old one plus one thousand! So, Mr. Radcliffe; prepare to face…"

A gigantic light green dragon arose with diamond-studded legs, wings, and tail with a huge diamond horn growing from the forehead and between the eyes.

"… Diamond Head Dragon!" 2400+1000=3400.

Radcliffe paled and gulped.

"Finish him off!" Rebecca commanded, "Gemstone Inferno!"

The sickly green flames drowned the clunker on Radcliffe's field, nuking the rest of his points in the process.

"No…" he gasped, "but this can't be…"

The ground beneath his feet opened and he plunged into a pitfall.

He gasped in terror, "Master Thalzar! Please! Spare me!"

But his plea fell on deaf ears. A cascade of dirt fell from the sky, burying him alive.

Some of the group looked queasy as they boarded the van and drove off to Industrial Illusions.

And that's that. Next chapter, ol' Pegasus meets with the gang to discuss about what's going on… but he is not alone… Who could be with him? Find out in the next exciting chapter of Disney Duels! Review, if you so desire. Ciao!


	19. Chapter 19

**DISNEY GOES DUELING**

Disclaimer: Same old, same old. I own squat… and I'm not talking about the fat blue guy from the first Power Rangers series.

Sorry the new chapter is a little late, folks. I had suddenly gotten the urge to reawaken my love of Stephen King's works. You can't really blame me; the man is a frigging genius. I would love to see The Eyes of the Dragon made into a movie someday. Read it if you haven't. You won't regret it; I promise.

Chapter 18: He's A Pirate

The van pulled up to Industrial Illusion HQ, conveniently at the same time the Blue Eyes White Jet landed.

Everybody got out and was escorted up to Pegasus' office by the creator's right-hand man, Croquet.

Okay, completely off topic here; has anyone noticed quite a few of the characters are named after games? Croquet, grandpa's Japanese name being a game like backgammon, Dartz… heck, even the town is named after a game!

Anyways, what they didn't know is that another of Thalzar's henchman had snuck in with orders to duel Pegasus. Who could it be?

Pegasus smiled as everyone walked in, "ah! Excellent! Everybody is here!" He noticed some unfamiliar faces, "and who might these be?"

Anastasia and Serenity (being the only ones who haven't had contact with the estranged fruit loop) introduced themselves.

"Now that introductions are out of the way, let's get down to business," a burly voice stated from the other side of the office.

The gang turned to see a muscular blonde man, basically Arnold Schwarzenegger if he was an Anime character.

"Rafael?!" most of the group gasped.

"Yeah it's me," the former lackey of Dartz nodded, "Pegasus enlisted me just as I take it he enlisted you."

"Enlisting troops, eh?" a voice sneered, "then I suppose without fighting, we're already the winners!"

The group turned to face the owner of the voice; a man in old-fashioned regalia in pretty much the same color-scheme as Radcliffe sporting a big hat and cutlass in a scabbard at his hip.

"And who are you?" Anastasia asked.

"My dear," he purred, "there isn't a man, woman, nor child who doesn't know my name. For I am… Captain James Hook!"

"So who gets to face this clown?" Kaiba threw out the question.

A certain cartoon-lover stepped forth, "I'll dispatch this man. Come, Captain; let us duel!"

Pegasus-4000/Hook-4000.

"I'll go first!" declared Pegasus as he drew, noticing Hook securing his cards to a clip on his duel disk so he would be capable of dueling even with his handicap. Those of you who watch 5d's; notice the clips on the Duel Runner duel disks to hold the cards while one hands on the throttle? Same principle here.

"I play the spell card Toon World by paying 1000 points and play Magic Reflector to protect this beautiful world!" declared Pegasus.

Pegasus-3000/Hook-4000.

"I'll also set one monster in defense mode and one card face-down," he continued, now holding two cards in his hand.

Hook made his draw, "I summon Mad Sword Beast!" A rhino-like dinosaur materialized.

"Attack his monster!"

The dinosaur charged into a green lizard holding an axe. 1600-1400=200.

Pegasus-3000/Hook-3800.

"I'm afraid my Toon Alligator isn't going anywhere," stated Pegasus as Hook played a face-down card, looking slightly unnerved by Pegasus' monster.

Pegasus noticed this but decided against messing with him by leaving the gator out (I wanted to go with that but it seems like at the end of the series Pegasus reformed somewhat, if his actions in GX are any indication).

"At the end of your turn I activate Solemn Wishes, granting me 500 points each time I draw a card," he explained, then making his draw.

Pegasus-3500/Hook-3800.

"I play Mystical Space Typhoon and summon Toon Gemini Elf," he decreed as a, in my opinion, hot pair of twins jumped out.

"However… you should count your blessings my toons have to wait a turn before they can attack."

Hook drew his next card. "I use Change of Heart to control your elves for this turn," he smirked, "and I'll sacrifice these wenches for my Dark Driceratops!" A large dinosaur with small wings appeared on the field. "Now attack!" Hook commanded, "and for your information, my monster can deal damage even if your monster is in defense mode!" 2400-1600=800.

Pegasus-2700/Hook-3800.

"Now my Mad Sword Beast will attack you directly!" Hook pressed on without mercy.

Pegasus-1300/Hook-3800.

Things aren't going so well for Pegasus, eh?

Pegasus made his draw, "alright. I play Black Illusion Ritual, offering my Thousand Eyes Idol, to ritual-summon Relinquished!" A large demon/potato hybrid erupted and unfurled its wings or whatever they are.

"Once per turn he can absorb one of your monsters such as your Driceratops," Pegasus informed, "now attack his Sword Beast!" 2400-1400=1000.

Pegasus-1800/Hook-2800.

"Not bad," Hook scoffed, "but not good enough to defeat me." Hook made his next draw, bringing the number of cards in his hand up to five while Pegasus had none. "I play Fiend's Sanctuary, while produces a Metal Fiend Token," declared Hook, "now I'll tribute it for my Saber Beetle!" A large brown Hercules beetle with a glowing horn materialized into play. "Attack his Relinquished!" Hook commanded.

The beetle scurried forwards only to have itself and the equipped dinosaur explode in a shower of digital fragments.

"What the devil?!" Hook protested, "why is your creature still in play?"

"Thanks to another ability, Relinquish is spared whilst equipped with an opponent's monster," Pegasus grinned, smugly, "sucks for you, huh?"

Pegasus made his draw.

Pegasus-2300/Hook-2800.

"Just what I need! I play Card of Sanctity, letting us both draw until we hold six cards!" He perused his hand. "Well, Monsieur Hook," he declared, "I'm afraid that for you, this match is over. First, I use the spell card, Soul Charge. This lets me revive any monsters as long as I trade 500 life points. So, I'll go ahead and give up 1500 to revive Thousand Eyes Idol, Toon Gemini Elf, and Toon Alligator!"

Pegasus-800/Hook-2800.

"Now," he continued, "I'll summon Toon Cannon Soldier!"

A comical purple robot with green cannon popped out of Pegasus's whacked out pop-up book on an acid trip he calls Toon World.

"And he employs all the abilities of the original," Pegasus smiled.

"And what, pray tell, are his abilities?" Hook inquired.

"I can answer that," said Rebecca, from the sidelines, "seeing as how I used to run one, that is, if it's alright with you, Mr. Pegasus."

The fruit loop smiled, "be my guest, my dear."

"You see, Capt. Hook," Rebecca couldn't believe she was addressing a cartoon character, "Mr. Pegasus can sacrifice any number of monsters and deal you 500 points of damage for each."

"Hmph!" Hook scoffed, "I'm afraid that's not enough."

"And you're right," Pegasus agreed, "however… I'm having my Toon Alligator attack first!"

The wacko lizard hurled his axe at Hook.

Pegasus-800/Hook-2000.

Hook gasped as he realized what had happened, "curses!"

"Toon Cannon Soldier!" Pegasus called out, "fire all of our friends directly at Mr. Hook, would you?"

The chamber of the barrel opened and Pegasus's other monsters jumped in… only to be turned into blasts of energy and fired at Hook, depleting his life points. Hook glared at them and teleported away. Basically, picture what happened when Grand Mole bounced himself and Topaz Tiger back to the hands in the first duel of season 3 of GX.

And there you go! I finally managed to find a way past Writer's Block and conclude this chapter. Some of you might be wondering why Jafar, Ursula, and Hook got off scot-free when they lost. You'll find out later around the story's climax. Be patient. Anyways, keep a lookout for the next chapter. I'll try to have it out by the end of next week. The gang finally hits the road… but not before Rafael takes his shot at Disney. Who will he face? I'll leave you hanging. Ciao!


	20. Chapter 20

**DISNEY GOES DUELING**

Disclaimer: DarkAngel sees Kazuki Takahashi-sama holding the rights to Yu-Gi-Oh, stroking them and repeatedly murmuring, "my… prrrrecious…"

Chapter 19: Make a Man Out Of You

Pegasus had finished his meeting with the gang, informing them where Thalzar's hideout was. The gang was still baffled, yet couldn't help but think the location made good sense… even though it was painfully obvious.

Tristan pantomimes holding a video camera and gets in Joey's face, "Joey Wheeler. You and your friends have been chosen by the creator of Duel Monsters to save the world yet again. What are you going to do now?" "I'm goin' to Disneyland!" Joey punched his open palm. Yes, you read that right. Where better for Disney Villains to stage a base of operations?

The gang got ready to go with Kaiba and Mokuba getting in their Blue Eyes White Jet, the gang climbing into the two vans Pegasus provided, and Rafael hopping on his motorcycle. Rafael was the last to leave.

As he revved up the motor, a sword shot out of nowhere and embedded itself into the pavement, forming a buffer which stopped the motorcycle. A large man with stringy black hair leapt out and landed in front of Rafael, still perched on his motorcycle, mind you. This newcomer was clearly the personification of the monochromatic color scheme.

"And just who are you?" our favorite biker inquired.

The man smirked, "call me… Shan Yu."

Shan Yu-4000/Rafael-4000.

I recommend setting the mood by playing Dragonforce's Heroes of our Time. It's what I was listening to while typing this. Really got me in the mood.

Shan Yu drew, "I'll start by summoning The Six Samurai-Zanji!"

An orange-clad samurai wielding a halberd arose before him.

"Six Samurai?" Rafael echoed.

Shan Yu smirked, "you'll learn in due time. In the meanwhile; it's your move."

Rafael drew, "I play the continuous spell card Guardian Treasure! By discarding five cards, I can draw two cards this and every turn!" He did so, "now I set one card face-down and set a monster in defense mode."

"You really think you can defeat me by only playing only two cards per turn," the hun scoffed, drawing, "afraid not. I summon The Six Samurai-Irou." Up came a purple samurai with a traditional katana.

"While I have another samurai in play, Irou can automatically destroy any face-down monster he attacks!" Shan Yu proclaimed, "shred his monster!" "I don't think so!" countered Rafael, "I'll protect my monster with My Body as a Shield!"

Shan Yu-4000/Rafael-2500.

"I give up 1500 points to protect my monster from an effect," the biker explained.

Shan Yu bared his teeth, "you overlooked something. Zanji; attack! Like Irou, he can get rid of another monster but it has to be face-up!"

The samurai crashed into a bluish ogre with a red mane, "since your monster is now face-up, Zanji terminates it!"

"My Backup Gardna!" Rafael growled, "my move!" He drew his two cards.

"Alright," he nodded, "I'll play Pot of Greed and draw two cards. Now I use Monster Reborn and equip Backup Gardna with Rod of Silence and Heart of Clear Water. Now his defense goes up by 700 and he can't be destroyed by targeting effects… like your samurai!"

"Not bad," Shan Yu grinned, "my turn… and I'll summon The Six Samurai-Yariza!" This time a spear-strutting blue samurai appeared. "Guess what? When I have other samurai in play, he can attack directly!"

Shan Yu-4000/Rafael-1500.

Rafael drew, "first I use Card of Demise, which lets me draw five cards and chain Emergency Provisions, sending Card of Demise and Guardian Treasure to the graveyard to gain 2000 points!"

Shan Yu-4000/Rafael-3500.

Rafael and Shan Yu both held five cards.

"I summon Guardian Kay'est and then play Shooting Star Bow and Double Summon to summon Guardian Ceal!" he declared, using four cards to summon a lovely mermaid and a fierce dragon warrior which was actually was a pyro monster. He smirked, "I use Backup Gardna's effect to transfer Shooting Star Bow and Rod of Silence to Ceal and now I'll use Ceal's effect; for every equip spell on him I send to the graveyard, I can destroy a monster!"

Shan Yu gasped as Zanji and Irou were digitized.

"Ceal; Kay'est: attack! Dragon Fist! Bubble Burst!" A flaming fist took out Yariza and a stream of bubbles slammed into Shan Yu, causing the hun to wince. 1700-1000=700.

Shan Yu-2300/Rafael-3500.

Rafael smirked, "now that's more like it!"

"Enjoy it while you can!" Shan Yu growled, making his draw, "I play Reload, shuffling my hand back into my deck and draw a new hand!"

He smirked, "take this! First I summon The Six Samurai-Nisashi and then special-summon Grandmaster of the Six Samurai!"

A green samurai with twin swords and a black-armored old man arose to serve their duelist.

"I also play The Allied Forces, which gives each of my warriors 200 extra points for each of my warriors!"

Nisashi-1800/Grandmaster-2500.

"Grandmaster: destroy Backup Gardna!" Shan Yu bellowed and the one-eyed warrior swung his blade…

… only for it to bounce off!

"What!" Shan Yu raged.

Rafael laughed, "sorry. Forgot to mention Heart of Clear Water keeps the equipped monster from being destroyed in battle."

Shan Yu seethed, "Since I have another samurai; Nisashi can attack twice! Take out Ceal and Kay'est!" 1800-1700=100.

Shan Yu-2300/Rafael-3400.

"What?" Shan Yu protested, witnessing the green warrior having no effect on Rafael's mermaid who was on the verge of hysterical laughter.

"Guardian Kay'est can't be attacked," Rafael smirked, inwardly enjoying his opponent's frustration.

Shan Yu muttered some Mongolian profanities and motioned for Rafael to make his next move.

"I move Guardian Kay'est to defense mode and use Monster Rebirth to shuffle Guardian Ceal back into my deck," he said, "end turn."

Shan Yu drew, "excellent. I summon The Six Samurai-Kamon." This time it was a red samurai wielding… several lit sticks of dynamite!

"Thanks to his ability, since I have another samurai in play, I can forfeit his attack to destroy a face-up spell or trap and I'll choose your Heart of Clear Water! Grandmaster: slay his Gardna!"

"Not so fast!" Rafael cried, "remember the cards I discarded to play Guardian Treasure? I remove Rescuer from the Grave and four other cards to negate your attack!"

He drew his next card. "Watch how a real duelist plays his cards! I play Gravity Axe and since he's the only card in my hand, I can bring out Guardian Grarl without tribute!" His famous humanoid dinosaur emerged with a roar of foreseen victory.

"I'll give him his weapon and attack your Grandmaster!" Rafael declared.

Shan Yu smirked, "I use the shared martyr ability of the Six Samurai! Whenever one is attacked, I can sacrifice another so I tribute Nisashi to save my Grandmaster!"

"You still take damage!" Rafael pointed out. 3000-2500-500.

Shan Yu-1800/Rafael-3400.

Shan Yu drew, "I play Book of Moon to flip your Grarl into face-down defense mode and then summon The Six Samurai-Yaichi!" A yellow samurai with a long bow jumped onto the field. "Yaichi; destroy his face-down monster! Grandmaster; exterminate his Backup Gardna!" Grarl was pierced through the heart with an arrow and the grandmaster's katana went down through Gardna's brain, destroying them both.

Rafael drew, "I play Coins of Heaven*. By removing all cards on my field and in my hand from play, I can draw two cards! Now I use Soul Charge and pay a thousand life points to summon both of Guardian Grarl and Backup Gardna in defense mode. I also play Swords of Revealing Light, halting your attacks for three turns!"

Shan Yu-1800/Rafael-2400.

Shan Yu drew, "I'll go ahead and play a second Allied Forces card and that's all."

Grandmaster-3300/Kamon-2700/Yaichi-2500.

Hoo boy! Rafael is in quite the pickle, ain't he?

Rafael drew, excellent. All I need is the right card and I can end this.

Shan Yu drew and smirked, "since I have two of the Six Samurai in play, I can call forth their master. Behold: Great Shogun Shien!" A towering man in red armor arose and stood at the ready. Shan Yu smirked, "and as long as he is in play, you can only play one spell or trap card per turn." Rafael made his next draw.

Not what I was hoping for but it'll definitely do, he thought, "I play the continuous spell card… Purity of the Cemetery! As long as my graveyard has no monsters, this card reduces your life points by 100 for each monster in your graveyard during your standby phase."

Shan Yu drew and his points dropped accordingly.

Shan Yu-1400/Rafael-2400.

It doesn't matter that he's stopping my onslaught with his swords and that blasted Kay'est, he thought, sooner or later, I'll break through his pathetic defenses.

"I pass," he stated.

"My move again," Rafael drew, "I play Soul Release, removing your Book of Moon and Reload. That's all."

"I'll play my third Allied Forces!" Shan Yu cried triumphantly. Shien-4300/Grandmaster-3900/Kamon-3300/Yaichi-3100.

Shan Yu laughed, "so what if I'm down to only a thousand life points! My monsters can easily destroy you! And your swords expire at the end of this turn! It's over!"

Shan Yu-1000/Rafael-2400.

Rafael drew, praying for the right card, and…

…

…

… "I play Celestial Sword which enables me to summon my most powerful monster! Since I have no monsters in my graveyard, I can special-summon her without tributes! I call forth the almighty and breathtaking… GUARDIAN EATOS!"

In a blinding flash of light, Rafael's favorite monster arose, a cross breed of a Native American and an Angel, brandishing her sword.

"Now, Eatos! Use your effect!" Rafael cried, "Spirit of Celestial Sword!"

Eatos's sword glowed and Shan Yu watched in horrified awe as all four of his slain samurai emerged from his graveyard!

"What's happening?!" he demanded.

Rafael smirked, "Eatos' special ability is what's happening! There's a reason I removed all your spell cards. You see; Eatos can remove all your discarded monsters until she comes across a spell or trap."

"So?" Shan Yu spat.

Rafael smirked, "so… each monster she removes has its attack values added to hers!"

Shan Yu gasped in terror as Eatos' attack score rocketed off the charts!

2500+300+1400+1000+1700+1800=8700.

Nuts, I'm 400 points short of being able to make the classic "it's over 9000!" reference. Oh well…

"Attack his Great Shogun Shien and wipe out the rest of Shan Yu's life points!" Rafael ordered. Quick as lightning, Eatos, poetry in motion that she is, beheaded the samurai warlord, ending the game.

Shan Yu was struck dumb by such an overwhelming defeat. Suddenly, six cards in his deck flew out and hovered in a circle around him. Rafael, Kay'est, Eatos, Grarl, and Backup watched in curiosity. The cards became ethereal versions of the six samurai. Each one in turn glared at Shan Yu and raised their weapons…

… needless to say, what happen to Shan Yu wasn't pretty. First he got blown up by fireworks and now this?! Geez, the guy never gets a break.

Rafael cranked up his ride and drove off, hoping to catch up to the others.

Thalzar cracked his knuckles, "another day, another punished failure of a minion. Who should I send next?" "Milord," an oily voice purred, and its owner a man in a fancy black suit and cape strutted out from the shadows, looking like a cross between Vincent Price and George Hamilton (the villain from Casper Meets Wendy). "Of course… Prof. Ratigan…"

And Shan Yu is royally pwned! Talk about biting the hand that feeds you. Anyways… Eatos FTW!

*The original name of Card of Sanctity with its real world effect. In my stories, they will be two separate cards with Card of Sanctity having its anime effect of both drawing until they hold six.

Next chapter is a Battle of the Brits as Ratigan targets Ryou. No offense to any British people who are reading. After all, Little Kuriboh is British as is Mei1105, an awesome author on this site. Go! Read her stories! Especially Witches, Wizards, Shadows, and Souls; her Yu-Gi-Oh/Harry Potter crossover. This is now my longest chapter yet with a word count of over two thousand! YAY ME! I'm going to watch The Princess and the Frog with my girlfriend again to celebrate! See you next time!


	21. Chapter 21

**DISNEY GOES DUELING**

Disclaimer: I don't own any patents, copyrights, etc. you may see in this fanfic. Sigh. To quote Darkwing Duck; "this is getting monotonous."

Chapter 20: The World's Greatest Criminal Mind

Man, I am spoiling you people! A double upload! This is for all my fans who have stuck with me since chapter one! I love you guys!

The gang had stopped for lunch at a rest area oasis.

An oily man strutted up to a certain bishie of the group, "do I have the pleasure of addressing Mr. Ryou Bakura?"

The white-haired fangirl magnet nodded, "that's right. And may I ask who you are?"

"Prof. Padriac Ratigan, at your service," the man bowed, "and all I request is a humble duel if you have the time."

For the record, even though it wasn't mentioned in The Great Mouse Detective, Ratigan's first name is, in fact, Padriac.

Ryou-4000/Ratigan-4000.

"I'll begin by setting two cards face-down," Ratigan played, "and then I will set one card face-down and end my turn."

A small crowd had gathered to witness the duel. Ryou focused on the duel, trying not to be unnerved and trying to ignore the slight illness he had been feeling at the loss of his shadow (Ryou's sickness=plot point. Remember that).

"I draw," he announced, "and I summon the Portrait's Secret and equip it with Black Pendant."

The picture with a demon face and claws appeared with a cursed charm hanging down.

"Attack!" Ryou commanded. The portrait slammed into a brown robot.

Ratigan smirked, "that, my boy, is my Boot-Up Soldier-Dread Dynamo." 2000-1700=300.

Ryou-3700/Ratigan-4000.

"During the end of your turn, I activate both of my face-downs; Ultimate Offering and Solemn Wishes," Ratigan explained, "now then, I draw and gain 500 life points."

Ryou-3700/Ratigan-4500.

"Now I'll switch my dynamo into attack mode and summon Green Gadget, which adds Red Gadget to my hand. Now, using Ultimate Offering, I summon it and add Yellow Gadget to my hand and I'll summon Yellow Gadget."

Ryou-3700/Ratigan-3500.

The green, red, and yellow gear monsters appeared on the field.

"Four monsters?!" Tristan yelped. "Open your eyes!" Joey snapped, "they're all weaker than Ryou's!" "Not quite," said Duke, "watch!"

"In case you're wondering why I moved my Boot-Up Soldier into attack mode, I'll explain," Ratigan spoke up, "you see; whenever I have a gadget monster in play, his attack points rise to 2000." "I told you," Duke muttered to Joey and Tristan.

"Now; attack!" Ratigan decreed.

"I was hoping to wait a while before revealing my new trump card but you've forced my hand, good sir," stated Ryou, "by sending a fiend from my field and one from my hand, like Earl of Demise, I can special-summon Darkness Neosphere!"

A huge, apparently female monster arose. Clad in black with flowing blood-red hair and eyes where her breasts should be, unfurling wings, one of an angel and one of a demon, Ryou's new trump card made her fanfiction debut (as far as I know at least).

"Since Black Pendant went to the graveyard you lose 500 points," Ryou pointed out. "How could you summon that thing when it is my turn?!" demanded Ratigan.

"I'm sorry," Ryou blushed, "you see, I can only summon her when my opponent attacks."

Ryou-3700/Ratigan-3000.

"I'll end my turn," Ratigan huffed.

Ryou drew his next card, "for the record, once per turn I can return all face-up trap cards to the owner's hands. I'll also use Card Destruction, meaning we discard our hands and draw the same amount so that's three for me and five for you. Now I remove Earl of Demise, The Portrait's Secret, and Headless Knight to special-summon Dark Necrofear!" The blue-skinned, broken doll carrying she devil arose to serve her master.

"Attack his Red and Yellow Gadgets with Doomed to Death Gaze and Eye of Damnation!" he commanded of his hellish harem. 2200-1200=1000. 4000-1300=2700. Just like that, the duel was over.

In a blinding flash of light, people began screaming at the sight of a rotting rat corpse on the floor. You understand what happened, right? Thalzar erased everyone's memories of the duel and punished Ratigan in one fell swoop.

Anyways, I know it's not long but still… two chapters! See you next time!


	22. Chapter 22

**DISNEY GOES DUELING**

Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah… I'm doing this every chapter. Better safe than sorry, that's one of my credos. Anywho; I don't own anything patented, trademarked, copyrighted, etc.

Sorry about the wait. I recently saw Nightmare on Elm Street and watched the old movies to compare. I won't spoil anything save the fact the actor who does Freddy does a pretty decent job. Also, my girlfriend's birthday is on the tenth so her friends and I have been planning a surprise party. She'll be turning 24 to my 25 if you're curious.

Where were we? Oh yeah; the gang had stopped at a rest area only to have Ryou challenged by Prof. Ratigan, the antagonist of The Great Mouse Detective, in human form. Revealing a monster that could rival Cyber End Dragon and Obelisk the Tormentor, along with his trusty Dark Necrofear easily dispatched the mouse (cough RAT cough) cosplaying as Moriarty.

INTERMISSION II:

Yes, another intermission. In this one, I've decided to shed some light on the decks the villains have used thus far.

Dr. Facilier's Deck; Masks-Pretty self-explanatory if you've seen the movie. Only, since he's my fave Disney Villain, his variation is going to be hard to beat unlike a pair of Mooninites… I mean Steves… er, Rare Hunters. Is too much Abridged a bad thing? I should mentally kick myself for asking such a blasphemous question.

McLeach's Deck; Machina-It all goes back to his huge, honking titan of a truck.

Gaston's Deck; Warriors-He's a hunter. Hunters are equipped with weapons. Warriors have the most type-specific equip cards in the game.

Drizella & Anastasia's Decks; Spell & Trap Burn-Drizella's dress and spell cards are green. Anastasia's dress and trap cards are pink. The relation between the sister's new decks is a monster called Warrior of Zera. While Anastasia now uses his angel form of Archlord Zerato and the archlords, Drizella will use his demonic form of Mazera Deville and the archfiends.

Medusa's Deck; Venom-Snake themed for a woman named after the most famous snake monster.

Clayton's Deck; Beast, specifically apes-For the sole purpose of irony.

Jafar's Deck; Spell counter-Three copies of Spell Power Grasp, three counters on Pitch-Black Power Stone, three counters on both Skilled Magicians, three counters to draw with Royal Magic Library, three wishes granted by a genie. Get the connection?

Ursula's Deck; Fish-Yeah, no explanation needed here folks!

Radcliffe's Deck; Gun Dragons-Does the scene where John Smith took the bullet for Chief Powatan ring any bells?

Hook's Deck; Fairy Meteor Crush-Dunno why. Just felt like giving him that kind of deck. Guess a reason could be damage going through defense like Peter Pan going through the Jolly Roger's sail.

Shan Yu's Deck; Six Samurai-Chinese leader with Japanese warriors. Not being racist. Just thought it would be interesting.

Ratigan's Deck; Gadgets-Gadget monsters look like gears. Think of his confrontation with Basil in Big Ben. What made up the scenery? I rest my case.

Spoiler for next two villains;

Rourke's Deck; Gradius Jets-The guy is a military commander. Since Alister has the tanks covered and there aren't enough seafaring vessel cards to make a good deck… yeah.

The Horned King's Deck; Demon or Skull Servant-One look at my fave non-human villain and the whole Cauldron Borne Ritual scene and you have your reasoning.

Given the description of the deck for Rourke and part of the Horned King's title; it should be obvious who their opponents will be.

Next time… Rourke vs. … Kaiba.

I know Noah pulled the same stunt. However, he didn't have Michael J. Fox standing in his way and he still failed. Oy vey. And now for my final thought…

…

…

… CARD GAMES ON MOTORCYCLES!


	23. Chapter 23

**DISNEY GOES DUELING**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything by name in this story.

Review Responses:

Valgamidragon: Rourke is the villain from Atlantis the Lost Empire, voiced by Tommy Lee Jones. He also did Chip Hazard in Small Soldiers and Kay in Men in Black.

Chapter 21: Out There (Originally the Time of Your Life but I changed it in honor of LittleKuriboh's Marik and Hank Ishtar parody of the song from Hunchback of Notre Dame)

Rourke using jets and being pitted against Kaiba was inspired by a scene in the Yu-Gi-Oh R manga where, while standing on his jet, Kaiba summons Blue Eyes to take on White-Horned Dragon. It's a pretty cool series, semi-canon, which is set between Battle City and Memory World. The fifth and final volume is on sale in June. Also, every volume except two comes with a promo card; Van'Dalgyon the Dark Dragon Lord, Gorz-Emissary of Darkness, Angel 07, and Divine Fowl King Alector.

Dust was kicked up as Kaiba landed the Blue Eyes White Dragon in the Disneyland parking lot, being the first to arrive. Please, note the following duel takes place around the same time as Ryou's duel with Ratigan.

A well-built man wearing a gray undershirt, green army pants, and boots smirked, "about time it was my turn at bat. I hope you're ready." "If you mean ready to defeat you and get this nonsense over with, then yes I am," Kaiba spat in retaliation. "Alright," the man smirked, "but first allow me to introduce myself; Lyle Tiberius Rourke. Let's duel!"

Rourke-4000/Kaiba-4000.

"I summon Gradius and equip it with Cyclon Laser," declared Rourke, calling out a fancy fighter jet, "and I also lay one card face-down and defer to you." Kaiba drew, "that's pathetic. You actually use that card? Let me show you a real card! I summon Vorse Raider!"

A burly mutant warrior arose wielding a double-bladed halberd.

"Destroy that reject of a card!" Kaiba ordered.

Vorse Raider charged in, swinging.

"Charging in without thinking is a sign of weakness, boy," Rourke explained, "observe. I activate Shrink which cuts your monster's power in half." Gradius fired its lasers at Vorse Raider, disintegrating it. 1500-950=550.

Rourke-4000/Kaiba-3450.

Kaiba grimaced and set a card face-down.

"Looks like it's my turn," Rourke smirked, "let's see here…"

"Hey! If I were you, old man; I'd give up now! No one can beat Seto!" Mokuba cried. 

"You might try teaching that brat some manners," Rourke spat. Kaiba glared.

"That's it. No one insults my little brother," the CEO growled.

"Anyways," Rourke ignored him, "I play Gradius's Option, which becomes a clone of Gradius and I'll also summon Victory Viper XX03." A more futuristic version of Gradius appeared with Rourke now controlling three monsters and holding two cards in his hand.

"Now, Victory Viper," Rourke commanded, "attack!"

"Not so fast!" Kaiba countered, "Negate Attack!"

He drew, "my move! Get ready, you hack! I summon Kaiser Seahorse!" A purple and blue biped creature arose by his side.

"Now I play Double Summon, which lets me summon twice this turn! I'll also use the ability of my Seahorse and treat it as two tributes for Blue Eyes White Dragon!" Do I really need to describe this monster? Every YGO fan should know the very first card ever created by heart.

Kaiba now held two cards in his hand.

"Unleash your Burst Stream of Destruction! Target his Gradius!" The blinding blast ripped from the dragon's maw and frigging incinerated the jet, taking the Option with it. 3000-1500=1500. All Rourke did was impassively make his draw.

Rourke-2500/Kaiba-3450.

"I play Power Capsule, which gives me my choice of effects and I'll give Victory Viper 400 more attack points and then I'll play Limiter Removal and summon Mechanical Chaser," he stated, "now… Victory Viper and Mechanical Chaser; attack!" 3200-3000=200.

Rourke-2500/Kaiba-1400.

At the end of the turn, Victory Viper was destroyed but Mechanical Chaser remained since it was played after Limiter Removal was used. Kaiba drew.

"I play Graceful Charity which lets me draw three cards and discard two and since one of the cards I discarded was White Stone of Legend, I can add another Blue Eyes to my hand," he proclaimed, now sporting three cards. He grinned evilly, "let's see if you enjoy going out with a bang. I remove Vorse Raider and White Stone of Legend to special-summon… Chaos Emperor Dragon-Envoy of the End!" In all its majestic, yet terrifying glory, the blue and silver dragon with a mane of blood red hair materialized.

"Obliterate his scrap heap!" Kaiba ordered. 3000-1850=1150.

Rourke-1350/Kaiba-1400.

"Not bad," Rourke smirked, "I play Pot of Greed and draw two cards. I play Special Hurricane. By discarding one card, I destroy all special-summoned monsters!" A ginormous twister came down and wiped Chaos Emperor Dragon out of existence. "Now I set a monster in defense mode and end my turn," Rourke concluded. Kaiba drew, "I summon X-Head Cannon." Out popped his action figure-esque blue and yellow robot with mounted shoulder cannons. "Attack!" The twin barrels fired, blasting a gray and green version of StarScream from the original Transformers.

"What is that?" Kaiba asked.

"It's called Jade Knight and its defense is the same as your attack," Rourke elaborated.

He drew, "I equip my monster with Mist Body. Now it can't be destroyed in battle."

Kaiba drew, "stall all you want. You're only wasting my time."

"That's right!" spat Mokuba.

"I play Star Blast, paying 1000 points to lower my eight star monster to six stars," Kaiba continued, "so now I can summon another Blue Eyes with only one sacrifice!"

Rourke-1350/Kaiba-400.

"No more games," he huffed, "I use Dragon's Mirror to remove all three Blue Eyes; the one on my field and the two in my graveyard, to summon… Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon!"

His legendary three-headed Blue Eyes emerged in all it's glory.

"You're in trouble now, pal!" Mokuba jeered.

Rourke ignored the young man and made his next move, "I summon Heavy Mech Support Platform and equip it to Jade Knight, boosting its power by 500."

"Then it's my move," said Kaiba, "I play Card of Demise, drawing five cards. Now then; I use Burial from a Different Dimension to return my Blue Eyes to the graveyard. Next, I play Heavy Storm to destroy your equip spell and union monster! Now… I'll use De-Fusion and separate my Ultimate Dragon into three Blue Eyes and finish. You. Off!"

Rourke was blasted off his feet and skidded for a few yards. As he got up, he was getting stiff and it was harder and harder to move as his skin started to crystallize. "Damn it," he groaned, "not again!" Shortly, he was fully crystallized and then shattered into dust to be blown away.

"… Okay…" Mokuba murmured.

An ominous laugh ripped through the silence of the property, "enter if you dare, foolish mortals. Don't think you'll be able to defeat the rest of my armada as easily as you have dispatched that weakling. Don't keep me waiting."

And that's the newest chapter, folks. Big news; I got a new reviewer! Welcome to the club, TripleMelody! For those of you wondering, my girlfriend's birthday party was a blast. Celebrating her twenty fourth at Jillian's was awesome. When she saw the gold and sapphire necklace I got here as well as a first edition Judgment to crown her Lightsworn deck, she gave me one heck of a hug and almost suffocated me with the thank you kiss, not letting go until I started tickling her. We danced, watched some Abridged stuff on one of her friend's PSP, played games, danced some more, and well… it was awesome. Anyways, I'll try to get the next chapter out by June. Game King vs. Horned King as Yugi grapples with the villain from the Black Cauldron…


	24. Chapter 24

**DISNEY GOES DUELING**

I'm back! Resume living in fear and abject terror! Bwahaha!

Few things: first: last chapter I meant Judgment Dragon when talking about my girlfriend's birthday, second; YGO Abridged season three has started! That's right! 47 is out! Also; check out the Leather Shoes Telephone parody a fan made. I was running blank on how to do the Yugi and Horned King duel but reading my new One Piece manga gave me some ideas. The Thriller Bark villain, Gecko Moria, is similar to the Horned King in wanting to use an undead army to conquer the world, only with zombies instead of skeletons.

Disclaimer: Me no own. You no sue!

Chapter 22: Hellfire

Sundown was quickly nearing as the gang arrived at Disneyland. As they approached the gates, Anastasia knew in her heart Thalzar would most likely force her to duel her sister and maybe her mother. If I have no other choice, she thought, I pray they'll find peace if that happens. The gang was in the midst of the park as the sun touched the horizon, casting the happiest place on earth into darkness and shadow.

"I see you've arrived," an ominous voice spoke.

"Who's dere?" Joey demanded, "show yourself." The creature obeyed, making Joey wish he hadn't said that.

The man, if it could be labeled as such, that stood before them was covered in a blood red hood and cloak with dark brown pelt across the chest and shoulders. His skin was sullen and brown with decay as two gnarled horns had torn through his hood. As for his face, it was little more than a sky with dead skin still intact with yellowed teeth and burning red eyes. All in all, the being before registered in all their minds as what the devil would look like if he took a humanoid form.

"The… Horned King…" Anastasia gasped, her mouth suddenly dry in her fright.

"Very good, you scullery, traitorous wench," he spoke, his voice oozing death, decay, and above all, underlying evil.

"What do you want?" Tea schooled up her courage to demand of the demon before them.

"A duel with your champion; Yugi Moto," he spoke, "should the boy defeat me; you shall be transported to my master's cavernous lair beneath this infernal park. However; should he lose…" He didn't need to see anymore. The majority of the group had seen The Black Cauldron and knew what happened when this guy targeted you. Those of us who have seen the film probably recall that he was going to use his bumbling lackey, Creeper, as an offering when Gergie sacrificed himself to stop the undead army.

A rotting, skeletal duel disk grew out of his arm making a sound like tearing flesh, "time to duel."

Yugi-4000/Horned King-4000.

"I shall begin," the Horned King stated, "I set a monster in defense mode and set two cards face-down. Make your move."

"I will," said Yugi, "I summon Gemini Elf and attack!" The beautiful elf sisters slammed into a shackled rotting corpse." 2000-1900=100. "Eeww!" Tea gagged, "what is that?"

Yugi-3900/Horned King-4000.

"That is my Grave Protector. As long as it is in play, any monster send to the graveyard is shuffled back into the deck," the King explained.

"I set two cards face-down and end my turn," announced Yugi.

The King made his draw, "I play the spell card Fiend Sanctuary and produce a metal fiend token, which I sacrifice for… Lesser Fiend!" A large creature arose before him. It had four arms, two legs ending in hooves, a cat-like head, ram horns, and bat wings. "I also use the spell double summon to tribute my Protector for Dark Ruler Ha Des!" A large menacing demon in ceremonial garb arose, holding a goblet of wine, most likely blood. The King now held no cards in his hand.

"You are in trouble, boy," he spoke ominously, "with Lesser Fiend in play, all your monsters that are destroyed by my fiends will be removed from play and the Dark Ruler negates the effects of monsters destroyed by fiends."

The Horned King pointed at Yugi, "Lesser Fiend; smite his elf!" The beast lunged at the lustful ladies… only to be snagged in a rainbow circle. "Sorry!" Yugi called back, "thanks to Spellbinding Circle, your fiend isn't going anywhere!" "Then the Dark Ruler will destroy them," the King spoke. "I don't think so," Yugi countered, "say hello to my other face-down… Magic Cylinder! Your attack is negated and you lose Life Points equal to your monster's attack points!"

Yugi-3900/Horned King-1550.

Yugi drew, "I summon Skilled White Magician!" A white-clad sorcerer appeared.

"Now I'll use Giant Trunade and Emergency Provisions! All spell and trap cards return to our hands and I gain 1000 life points! In addition, for each spell played, my Magician gains a spell counter!"

Yugi-4900/Horned King-1550.

"Now I play a spell card called Exiled of the Wicked! This destroys all fiend monsters in play!" The gang cheered as the Horned King's twin terrors were atomized into pixels.

"I'm not done. Not by a long shot!" Yugi continued, "since my Skilled Magician now has three spell counters, I can send it to the graveyard to summon… Buster Blader!" The large dark purple warrior appeared in a flash of light. "Now… finish him off!" The Blader swung down its mighty sword, the duel ending in a blinding flash of light and the Horned King's death scream.

When the gang opened their eyes, they were in an underground chamber which was a blackish navy Blue color lit by light purple torches. And, apparently, Kaiba and Mokuba had joined them.

Before them was a large pair of double doors… but that wasn't all that lay before them. Lady Tremaine and a pale man with a powdered wig in a black, white, and gray old-fashioned ensemble stood before them.

"Mother," Anastasia said.

"Silence," the old woman barked, "you are no longer my daughter, urchin!"

"That's low!" Joey barked, "you tink you can disown her just 'cause she's doin' da honorable ting?"

"It is no concern of yours," Tremaine snapped, "you should keep out of matters that don't involve you!"

Tea growled, stepping up next to Joey, "you're treating our new friend like trash and breaking her heart in the process. So it DOES involve us!" "Yeah!" Tristan piped up, "we're more of a family for Anastasia than you probably ever were!"

He readied his duel disk as did Tea. Then they spoke in perfect unison.

"Mess with our friends and you mess with us!"

Woohoo! Another chapter down! After Tea and Tristan fight Lady Tremaine and the other guy, who will be identified in the next chapter, we finally get to the start of the climatic battles before the grand finale!

Also, to MaraNekoyasha13; I appreciate the suggestion. Really, I do. But, I prefer to fly solo. To show you that this is a sincere apology, you can give me about three story ideas in your review and I'll pick the most interesting one and write a story about it and dedicate it to you.


	25. Chapter 25

**DISNEY GOES DUELING**

If you remember last time, Yugi had smote the Horned King. Now get ready for this story's second tag duel as Tea and Tristan take on Lady Tremaine and Forte.

Also, on a side note: any fans of Shaman King might want to check out my Shaman King fic, The New Asakura.

Disclaimer: I denounce all legal control of said properties in question.

Chapter 23: Jack's Lament

"Okay," said Joey, "we know da old bag is Anastasia's mom, but who's da other guy?" "Allow me to introduce myself," the graying man spoke, "I am Maestro Forte; court composer." "Weren't you a pipe organ in the Beauty and the Beast Christmas movie?" Serenity asked. "That I was," he nodded, "but that is not why we are here. We are here to duel." He readied his disk, with the deck slot looking like a pipe and the card tray sporting a paint job resembling piano keys.

"Time to duel!" all four declared.

TT-8000/FT-8000.

"Ladies first," spat Tremaine, "I set a monster in defense mode and two cards face-down. Your move, girl."

Tea drew, "I set one card face-down and a monster in defense mode."

Forte looked at his hand, "hmm… I will also set a monster in defense mode and pass the turn to you, boy."

"I set a monster in defense mode and play Pot of Generosity, which lets me return two cards in my hand to my deck," Tristan explained.

Tremaine drew once more, "now that we have completed a full rotation, I can go on the offensive. But first, I'll play Delinquent Duo. At the price of one thousand life points, you must discard two cards." "Uh… which one of us?" Tristan asked. Tremaine sneered, rolling her eyes, "you of course." Tristan now had no cards what-so-ever. Unbeknownst to their opponents, that was part of his strategy.

TT-8000/TF-7000.

"I play Fiend's Sanctuary, which creates a Metal Fiend Token and then I'll destroy the token and one of your monsters with a spell card called Share the Pain," she pressed on. Tea's monster was destroyed and she smiled, "you've activated my trap card… Michizure! When one of my monsters is destroyed, I can destroy one of yours! So say good bye to your face-down, old bag!"

"Very well," Tremaine huffed, "I summon Jirai Gumo." A large, bloated brown spider appeared.

"Now," she continued, "in order to attack with it, I must flip a coin. If I call it right, I'm fine but if I call it wrong, we lose half our life points. She flipped the coin, "heads!" Fortunately for Tea and Tristan, it landed on tails.

TT-8000/TF-3500.

Jirai Gumo munched up Tristan's monster.

The gang cheered. "C'mon! You can do it!" Serenity cried. "Dat's right! Kick dere butts!" Joey declared.

"It's my move!" declared Tea, "and I play Premature Burial! All I have to do is pay 800 points to bring back a monster and I choose my Majestic Mech-Senku, which I tribute to summon Majestic Mech-Ohka!" A white and blue robotic angel was replaced by a pink and white robotic lion-like creature.

"Now… attack her spider!" Tea commanded. Ohka lunged at the oversized arachnid.

2400-2200=200.

TT-7200/TF-3300.

"Your move!" Tea cried. Forte nodded, drawing his card.

Forte perused his hand for a moment before taking action, "I use Polymerization to fuse Lady of Faith and Witch of the Black Forest into… Musician King!"

Okay, at this time the author would like to point out the fact that in this case; two women become one man. Massive eye twitch time, no?

"But I am, by no means, done," Forte continued, "I use Hammer Shot. This spell card destroys the strongest monster in play. Now Musician King will attack you directly!"

TT-5450/TF-3300.

"Back to me," declared Tristan, "I use Pot of Greed to draw two cards. Now I use Heavy Storm to destroy all spell and trap cards in play! And then I'll summon Cybernetic Cyclopean!" A white robotic Cyclops arose. "When I hold one or less cards, he gains 1000 points! Now; destroy his monster!" The Cyclops ripped Musician King's head clean off its shoulders. Needless to say, most of the people present were a little queasy at such a sight.

2400-1750=650

TT-5450/TF-2650.

"My draw," announced Lady Tremaine. She smirked, "I use Premature Burial on Jirai Gumo and then I'll summon Dark Tinker." A weird multi-armed critter appeared.

"Now…" she continued, "I'll tune my Dark Tinker with Jirai Gumo to Synchro summon…"

… Yeah, yeah, I know… Synchro monsters didn't exist back then. But consider the time periods most Disney classics take place. If Thalzar can bring people from the past, who's to say he can't get cards from the future?

Anyways, sorry about the delay folks. One of my friends got me hooked on the awesomeness that is The Nostalgia Critic. If you haven't seen his work, do so.

Also… for all of you YGO Abridged fans in the Maryland area of the US…

…

…

…

… LITTLE KURIBOH IS FINALLY COMING TO OTAKON!


	26. Chapter 26

**Author's Note:**

Hey everybody. (Looks around and edges slowly away from the readers with pitchforks and other sharp objects) Just to let you know, I AM working on the new chapter. I'm just stuck on how to explain the Synchro monsters to Yugi's group.

Anyways, Otakon was a blast! Go on my DeviantArt page, under the same name, DarkAngelofOtaku, to see some photos which I will be uploading, as well as my other stuff.

So… I see the Yu-Gi-Oh Abridged Booth and think; I've died and gone to heaven! And there, eating pizza, is the man himself… Little Kuriboh in the flesh! I got to shake his hand, he liked my Jaden cosplay, he autographed my Winged Kuriboh card and the first volume of the manga, the one he reviewed, went to his panel (fucking awesome! Pardon my French) He and ShadyVox did the Yugi/ Jaden rap battle live, the debuted episode 48. It. Was. Epic Burger with Awesome Sauce!

In other YGO news, who else went to the Duelist Revolution sneak peek? I went both Saturday and Sunday and got a haul: ultra Voltic Bicorn, two ultimate Lightning Tricorn, ultra Wattchimera, Unicorn Beacon, Scrap Chimera, Mystical Refpanel, Scrapstorm, and best of all (in my opinion), three Effect Veilers, two ultra and one ultimate! I'm sorry but she is just so versatile, splashable, makes good tech against FTK/OTK, and gosh darn it, she's so freakin uber adorably cute!

Anyways, I'll do my best to get the new chapter out by either the end of the month or the first week in September. It's just my friends have gotten me hooked on Comic Party, Vocaloid, and D Gray Man (Lenalee is just so lovely!)


	27. Chapter 27

**DISNEY GOES DUELING**

Disclaimer: I don't own any copyrighted material. Sigh. To quote Darkwing Duck, "this is getting monotonous."

Otakon 2010 was a frickin' blast! I took several photos which I will be uploading on my DeviantArt account, under the same screen name. I attended a Yu-Gi-Oh Abridged panel where they debuted episode 48! I got to shake hands and get a picture with LK himself! He autographed my YGO manga and Winged Kuriboh and liked my Jaden cosplay.

Chapter 24: Jack's Lament part 2

The gang stared at the hideous half woman, half spider that appeared before them. "Behold! Underground Arachnid!" Lady Tremaine proclaimed. "Synchro summon?" asked Yugi. The others were perplexed as well. Forte smirked, "this is a new type of card that will be introduced in the far future, about thirty or so years. And don't think this is the only one. Almost all of us have a Synchro monster."

Let's evaluate the field shall we? Tea and Tristan have 5450 life points while Forte and Lady Tremaine have 1850. Tremaine and Tristan held no cards while Tea held three and Forte two. Tea and Tristan had Tristan's powered up Cybernetic Cyclopean and Lady Tremaine had just summoned Underground Arachnid.

"It's pointless to attack," said Marik, "both of them have the same points." Tremaine smirked, "incorrect observation, whelp. Once per turn my monster can absorb one of your monsters!"

The spider shot a jet of webbing at the Cyclops and pulled him in and devoured him, "attack them directly!" Tea screamed as the beast's claws grazed her, causing her to fall on her bum.

TT-3050/TF-1850.

Tea got up, "my move! I use Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy the equipped monster! I also use Monster Reborn to revive Majestic Mech-Ohka, which I'll tribute for Majestic Mech-Goryu!" A large gold and ivory serpentine dragon arose. "Destroy her now!" A blinding jet of golden light incinerated the Synchro monster. 2900-2400=500.

TT-3050/TF-1350.

Tea's monster suddenly vanished. Tremaine and Forte raised an eyebrow. "You see, since I summoned it with only one tribute, it was destroyed at the end of my turn."

Forte sneered as he made his draw, "I summon Water Omotics." A young woman in a light blue dress holding a vase of water appeared, "attack!" She aimed the vase and a dragon made of water erupted forth and slammed Tristan into the ground.

TT-1650/TF-1350.

He got back on his feet, come on we're almost there. He made his draw and smirked, "it's game over! I summon Theban Nightmare!" A large blue flaming beast appeared. "That creature may be strong enough to best our creature but no extinguish our life points," Lady Tremaine pointed out. "That's where you're wrong, grandma," Tristan interjected, "when I have no cards in my hand and he's the only card on the field, his attack points double… to 3000!"

Tremaine and Forte panicked, "what?"

"Now finish them!" Tristan ordered, "Stream of Unrest!" The stream of blue light lanced through the monster and struck both duelists, dropping them to zero.

Both villains doubled over in pain, turning into black dust and blowing away (like the Army of Anubis in The Mummy Returns).

"Mother…" Anastasia quietly replied. The doors creaked open…

… and out leapt on russet colored lion with a black mane. Rafael charged forth intercepting the beast as Scar, for that's who it was, bit and clawed at him. He turned to the others, "go! Now! I'll be fine!" The rest of the group ran through the doors and towards their next challenge.

An arrow shot from the darkness and struck Mokuba in the upper right arm. "Mokuba!" Kaiba cried, rushing to his brother's side. "Consider that my challenge for a rematch, you dog," a smarmy voice said as it's owner; a muscular man in a red top and black pants walked forth. Serenity and Tea gasped, "Gaston!" The man sheathed his bow and smirked at the ladies, "one and the same. However I'm here to duel with that spoiled cuss." Kaiba readied his duel disk, "you've got some nerve attacking my brother and wounding him like that! I've got news for you, Gaston, if you want a rematch… you're going to get slaughtered because… I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Next chappie is the epic Kaiba and Gaston rematch. If you're smart, you'd put your money on rich boy. As someone who respects and properly treats women, I'm going to enjoy writing the demise of that greased womanizing pig. Tune in next time for more Disney Duels!


	28. Chapter 28

**DISNEY GOES DUELING **

Disclaimer: I. Own. Nothing. Except the plot.

In honor of my first, and most popular, fanfic reaching such a milestone as chapter twenty five, I'm going to start putting some random quotes at the start of each chapter.

"It wasn't a meteor that killed the dinosaurs! It was Tristan Timothy Taylor!" Tristan, after wrestling with Mad Sword Beast, from episode 49 of Yu-Gi-Oh Abridged. Go watch. After you read my chapter, of course.

Chapter 25: God Help The Outcasts

Serenity, Tea, and Anastasia ran over to Mokuba as Kaiba squared off against Gaston. "Get ready to die screaming, pig," Kaiba growled, displaying a rage that the gang had never seen in him before.

Gaston-4000/Kaiba-4000.

Gaston simply smirked, "I'll start things off. I summon Marauding Captain and, by his effect, Command Knight." A weathered warrior and female fighter in bright red armor appeared. "And thanks to Command Knights ability, she gives all my warriors 400 extra attack points."

Kaiba drew his sixth card, "you think I give a damn? I don't. I play Smashing Ground, which demolishes your Command Knight and then I summon Vorse Raider. Attack!" Kaiba's infamous beast warrior charged towards Gaston's monster, reflecting Kaiba's rage, and shoving it's halberd into the Captain's gut, exploding him. 1900-1200=700.

Gaston-3300/Kaiba-4000.

"My move," Gaston snarled, "first off I play Lightning Vortex, discarding a card to destroy your monster! Now I'll use Monster Reborn to revive Command Knight and then I'll summon Rose, Warrior of Revenge!" A beautiful red-haired woman in a blackish green jumpsuit and aviator scarf arose.

Gaston smirked, "now ladies; attack!"

Both femme fatales swung their blades at Kaiba, dealing him some serious life point damage.

Gaston-3300/Kaiba-400.

"Now I tune Rose with Command Knight to Synchro-summon… Colossal Fighter!" Gaston finished, revealing a massive off-white brute. "He gains 100 points for each warrior in both of our graveyards!" Gaston bragged, "so he has 3100 points! More than your bastard dragon!"

Kaiba's eyes flashed with the fury of hell itself. Injure his brother? Insult his prized cards? Fuck any iota of mercy. This bastard was going to burn, but good!

Gaston had one card while Kaiba had four. It was Kaiba's turn.

"First I'll use Soul Release to remove all the monsters in your graveyard," he declared, "now I use a pair of spell cards. The first is known as Summoner's Art and it lets me add a level five or higher normal monster from my deck to my hand. The second is called Ancient Rules which lets me summon a level five or higher normal monster! So I call out my Blue Eyes White Dragon!"

"Your dragon doesn't scare me," Gaston spat.

"It will after I equip your monster with a spell card Nitro Unit," Kaiba continued, "when your monster is destroyed its attack points will be dealt to you as damage! Blue Eyes: tear him apart! Burst stream of destruction!" The piercing pillar of light incinerated Colossal Fighter. 3000-2800=200.

Gaston-300/Kaiba-400.

Gaston smirked, "you may have destroyed my monster, but you triggered its ability. When it's destroyed in battle, I can summon a warrior from either graveyard, including Colossal Fighter!"

Kaiba smirked, "I destroyed it once and I'll do it again."

"My move," announced Gaston, "I play Pot of Greed and draw two cards. Now I equip him with two copies of Divine Sword-Phoenix Blade. He now sports 3200 attack points! Slay his dragon!" The large Synchro charged and swung the blades, decapitating the dragon in a shower of pixels. 3200-3000=200.

Gaston-300/Kaiba-200.

"I play Graceful Charity!" Kaiba bellowed. He took note of the three cards he drew, discarding two, "it appears my deck is just as furious as I am." He flashed the last card, "because it wants to destroy you with my deadliest monster! I use Dragon's Mirror to remove all three Blue Eyes from play to summon… Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" The ginormous three-headed dragon arose in all its 500 more points than Obelisk glory, "destroy him now!"

The fully powered blast atomized the hologram and sent Gaston flying into the cavern wall.

Gaston, a voice mentally addressed him.

Master?

You have failed and now it is time to pay the piper, Thalzar decreed.

Gaston doubled over in pain as purplish shadows surrounded him. Fur sprouted from his body as his hands and feet became claws and horns ripped from his head. He realized Thalzar was punishing him by turning him into that which he most hated. Then he noticed a group of familiar people. It was his gang from the tavern but they all had a demonic edge to them and Lafou had Gaston's size and physique. He pointed at him, "there's the beast! Kill it!" "Wait! I'm not…" Gaston started but realized his protests were coming out as guttural growls. He turned and ran through the shadows as the mob bearing torches, axes, pitchforks, etc, gave pursuit…

And there's the next chapter. Kaiba gets his revenge and Gaston is bitch-slapped by the oh-so-lovely mistress known as Karma. But who will be next? A rematch? Or a new villain? I'll leave it to you…

Your choices are A) Ursula and Ishizu rematch, B) Jafar and Marik rematch, C) Frollo appears, or D) Queen of Hearts vs. Mai. Let me know in your reviews. Once I get ten more reviews once this chapter is posted, I'll get to work on the next chapter. Tell your friends about this story and review. The quicker I get reviews, the quicker the next exciting chapter of DisneyDuels comes out! Ciao!


	29. Chapter 29

**DISNEY DUELS AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Hey everybody! First off, Happy Halloween! My girlfriend and I attended her best friend's birthday costume party (her birthday's Halloween. Awesome, yes?) Second of all, I going to start the new chapter tomorrow, November 1st. The result was a tie between the Marik and Jafar rematch and Mai versus the Queen of Hearts. I see it as only fair to finally give Mai a chance to shine, seeing as how everyone else has had a chance. Hell, Tristan's had two! Anyways, since Jafar is one of Disney's greats, I'm having him and the other classics be the last to fall. So stay tuned for Hearts vs. Valentine.

For anyone wondering, the party was awesome. My girlfriend and I went as Keitaro and Naru from Love Hina and we had an awesome movie marathon including the mini-series version of The Shining, both Pet Semetary movies, Beetlejuice, Hocus Pocus, When Good Ghouls Go Bad, and Disney's The Scream Team.

Can't wait for my girlfriend's Christmas party. See you all in the next chapter. Ciao!


	30. Chapter 30

**DISNEY GOES DUELING**

Disclaimer: Do you see the rights to this, or any other, awesome franchise in my possession? I rest my case.

I am so stoked! In the newest chapter of the Naruto manga, a much hyped event is finally beginning. An army of ninja vs. an army of clones and an army of the undead. The cast of Naruto is going (DarkAngel imitates Christopher Lee in The Two Towers) TO WAR!

Time for another chapter opening quote: "As FRIENDS, Yugi! Geez, you are such a pervert," Tea, from Little Kuriboh's new Season Zero Abridged. Yes, you read that right. Hosted on his Ninjabridge channel so CardGamesFTW isn't banned. Without further ado, let's begin the new chapter!

Chapter 26: Can You Feel the Love Tonight

"Did I miss anything?" a gruff voice asked.

The gang turned around, "Rafael!"

The blonde biker stood, his jacket covering a tattered shirt and various scratches. "Man," said Tristan, "how'd you beat that lion?" Rafael shrugged, "eh. Broke his neck."

"Broke his neck? Don't you mean… OFF WITH HIS HEAD?" a voice screeched from the shadows. "Who's there?" Duke demanded. A plump woman in a red dress wearing a heart shaped duel disk with a royal straight paint job walked forth, "it was I; the Queen of Hearts." She looked over the group, "hmm… a gaggle of peasants, some wenches, and a traitor. Hard to believe you've been giving us so much trouble." She pointed towards Mai, "I have my orders to duel you, tramp."

Mai's eyes narrowed, "bring it, you bimbo."

Queen-4000/Mai-4000.

"I shall begin," the Queen declared, "I set one card face-down and set a monster in defense mode." Mai drew, "I summon Cyber Harpie…" "Activate my trap! Forced Back! Send your bird back to your hand!" Queen countered. "Fine," Mai spat, "then I set two cards face-down." "My move again," Queen smirked, "I flip-summon my Battle Ox and summon Tiger Axe!" An armored minotaur and an armored biped tiger appeared. "Now I equip Tiger Axe with Axe of Despair. But I'm not done. I also use Bait Doll!" Queen declared. Mai's left card was revealed as Harpie Lady Sparrow Formation and it was destroyed. "Now attack!" Queen bellowed.

"NO! If both attacks connect, Mai will lose!" Yugi cried.

"Activate Mirror Wall! Your attacking monsters lose half of their attack points!" Mai countered.

Queen-4000/Mai-2000.

Mai drew, "I choose not to pay the 2000 life points to keep my card. Now I summon Cyber Harpie and use Elegant Egotist to summon another Cyber Harpie!" Identical red-haired bird women in armor stood on Mai's field. "And now I'll end it… with Harpie Lady Phoenix Formation! Since I have two harpies, I can destroy two monsters!" Queen gasped as both beasts were destroyed in a blast of fire. "Now their combined attack points are dealt to you as damage!" Mai smirked. "Nooo…" Queen wailed as her life points plummeted to zero. A whistling noise grew louder and the girl's screamed as the Queen of Hearts' severed head fell to the ground, her decapitated body following.

The gang walked on for a bit when Duke and Tristan saw someone familiar.

"Hello, you traitorous little hussy!" the woman in a green dress snapped.

Anastasia gasped, "Drizella!"

A booming laughter echoed off the walls of the cavern, "yes, my dear. Your sister. As punishment for your betrayal, you germ, you shall be forced to duel the only family you have left!"

"You heard Lord Thalzar," Drizella smirked.

"Thalzar?" the gang echoed, Kaiba included.

"The man responsible for all this," Anastasia sniffed, wiping her eyes, horrified at what this villain was doing to her, tearing apart her family. (For the record, I like Anastasia in the sequels. I'm just conveying how evil Thalzar is.)

Drizella and Anastasia readied their duel disks while the gang stood on the sidelines, disgusted by Thalzar's cruelty, and in Tea, Rebecca, and Serenity's cases, heartbreak for Anastasia.

From within his throne chamber, Thalzar watched with malicious glee, having noticed Drizella's doubts the past few hours. Regardless of the outcome, he'd be rid of at least one thorn in his side. And there was more good news, at least to him…

Flashback;

"Just out of curiosity, my good man," Hook inquired of Facilier, "is there any reason for stripping people of their shadows?" "As a matter of fact there is," the Shadow Man smirked, "not only am I increasing our number…" He indicated his shadow squad, which in addition to Ryou, Rex, and Weevil, now featured Espa Roba, Grandpa, and Koji Nagumo's shadows* "… any person who loses their shadow by my voodoo curse will not only grow ill over an extended period of time, as made clear by our white-haired nemesis…" They noticed Ryou was more pale than usual and being held up by Joey and Serenity, "… said illness will only get worse and worse until…

…

…

… they die."

Yes, I'm evil. Ryou fans; please don't kill me! He will survive! Anyways, there's the new chapter. Next time, Anastasia, wielding Archlords, will duke it out with Drizella, who wields Archfiends.

For anyone wondering, Koji Nagumo is the name of that punk kid we see Kaiba curb stomp with Obelisk just before Yugi duels Arkana.

Anyways, I'm going to try to have the new chapter out around Thanksgiving…ish. So all my fans have something to look forward to. On another abridged note, episode fifty is finally out. Never before has there ever been a more awesome closing statement as the one spoken by Joey. See you all next time, ciao!


	31. Chapter 31

**DISNEY GOES DUELING**

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights. Hell, I don't even own the lefts or the wrongs.

If you recall at the start of the last chapter, I mentioned the much-hyped Naruto war was finally beginning. So far, it's been kind of a letdown. Allow me to explain; you see, the army of the undead are souls of the deceased bound to a replica of their earthly body by an unholy technique. The bodies cannot be destroyed, even if they're blasted into particles, they somehow go back to normal and the only way to defeat them is to extract the soul. The last time this weapon was used, the two souls were devoured by the God of Death and damned to suffer in agony for eternity in his belly, never knowing rest. However, the only two characters who know how to summon Death are dead. Now, I know what you're probably thinking. If the only way to beat these things is to strip the soul, how can the good guys win? Apparently, the guy who does Naruto gave the seemingly ultimate forbidden move a total cop-out of a weakness: if the soul is at peace then it will achieve rest and the shell will turn to dust. You see, the villain has resurrected some of the good guys' loved ones for psychological warfare and is toying with the idea of zapping them of their will, turning them into killing machines, so the heroes will have no choice but to damn their souls. Some of you might be thinking; just kill the one who did it. I seem to remember the villain saying even if the caster is killed, that won't cancel the curse. Anyways, onto the point of this rant; I'm expecting at least one of their loved ones to be damned to add to the traumatizing factor and make this arc more memorable. Easing the spirits to free them just seems like a let-down to me. What is war without casualties?

Sorry if towards the end, I seem like a douche. I'm just saying that that sort of no choice last resort would make a more lasting impression and spice things up, dramatically speaking. Anyways; my apologies for that long-winded-ness. I just needed to get it off my chest.

Here's your chapter-opening quote: "Mecha-Godzilla was robbed!" Angry Joe from the ThatGuyWithTheGlasses Ronald McDonald charity drive last night (and early morning too. It went past midnight, and it started at seven!) You see; TheSpoonyOne debuted his new series; The Deadliest Character, an obvious parody of Deadliest Warrior; in which Mecha-Godzilla duked it out with the original Power Rangers Megazord. Dragonzord came along and they formed the MegaDragonZord for a major upset victory. The Drive was streaming live on along with a little chat screen so fans could talk while watching; needless to say almost everyone was crying out "Cheaters!" or "Shenanigans!" when the rangers whipped our Dragonzord. Personally, even though I will always love Power Rangers, I am also a Godzilla fan, and, concerning the upset, I have this to say to the Power Rangers "you little BEEP! You son of a BEEPing BEEP! I'm going to tear off your BEEP and shove them right up your BEEP so you'll have to BEEP sideways!"

*Serious exhale* My longest author's note thus far. Feels great to get it off my chest, BTW.

Chapter 27: That's My Lullaby

In an unforgivable act of cruelty, the diabolical Thalzar has pitted sister against sister as Anastasia is forced to duel Drizella in yet another round of the Shadow Gauntlet.

A-4000/D-4000.

"I'm the challenger so I'll begin," announced Drizella, "by discarding Archfiend General, I can add the field spell, Pandemonium, to my hand. And now, I will cast said field spell!" The field became a dark, twisted chamber; something along the lines of Pee Wee's Playhouse redesigned by Satan. I'm sorry, that description just came to me. Best Pandemonium description by far, no? "I also set a monster in defense mode and end my turn," Drizella finished.

Anastasia nervously drew her card, "I set two cards face-down and a monster in defense mode." "My turn," Drizella sneered, "I summon Vilepawn Archfiend." A cross between its chess piece namesake and a LOTR orc appeared, brandishing a spear. "Attack!" she cried. The demonic game piece slammed into a dark blue-skinned angel holding what appeared to be part of the Ten Commandments. 1700-1200=500.

A-4000/D-3500.

"You've just crashed into Agent of Wisdom-Mercury," Anastasia announced. Drizella looked livid, "I set one card face-down and end my turn." She held three cards while our favorite redhead held four, seeing as how she just made her draw. "I summon Agent of Creation-Venus," she played, summoning a light orange-colored female angel, "now I use her special ability. By giving up 1500 life points I can summon all three copies of Mystical Shine Ball from my deck!" Three identical spheres appeared on the field. "Now I activate my face-down card, Solar Ray!" she cried, "this trap deals you 600 points of damage for each light monster I have in play!"

A-4000/D-500.

"Not bad," remarked Kaiba from the sidelines, having ripped off a piece of his signature trench coat to make a makeshift bandage for Mokuba's arm. Yugi nodded, understanding that Anastasia had seemed to come to terms with the fact that there would be loses in order to save the world. After all, the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the British… I mean few, yes, few is what I meant.

Anastasia took a breath, "Venus; attack her Vilepawn!" "I activate Shrink!" Drizella countered, halving the Agent's power. 1200-800=400.

A-3600/D-500.

Drizella drew, "I summon Darkbishop Archfiend!" The satanic man of the cloth arose, "now I equip him with Black Pendant and I attack one of your Shine Balls!" "I activate Waboku, negating all damage this turn!" Anastasia countered. Drizella grimaced, "I set one card face-down and end my turn." Cards in hand: 1.

"My turn," Anastasia stated the obvious, "I switch my Shine Balls to defense mode and summon Warrior of Zera." A dark-skinned man in a red cape, green armor, and blue pants appeared. "Attack!" Anastasia ordered. "Not so fast," her sister smirked, "activate Magic Cylinder!" "No!" gasped Tea. "Damn it!" hissed Mai.

A-2000/D-500.

Drizella drew… and smirked. She chuckled, "time to unleash my greatest monster! I summon my own Warrior of Zera!" Both sisters now wielded the same warrior. Kaiba grimaced and Yugi's eyes widened in realization. They both shared the same thought: not good. "Now… because I have Pandemonium in play, I can tribute him to special-summon… Mazera DeVille!" Zera was replaced by a far more menacing, not to mention ugly, demonic version of himself. "Now, when he is put into play and I have Pandemonium out, you must discard three cards!" "But Ana doesn't have three!" Joey protested. "Doesn't matter," Yugi explained, "if the opponent has less than three, they have to discard their entire hand."

"Crush your weaker self, Mazera!" Drizella bellowed. The devil monster swung down his claws, rending the warrior into bloody chunks of meat. 2800-1600=1200.

A-800/D-500.

"I'll finish by moving Darkbishop to defense mode, "she wrapped up.

Anastasia readied to draw her card. "You can do this!" Tristan cried. "That's right!" Tea encouraged. "Just believe in yourself!" Serenity added. "Believe in the Heart of the Cards," Yugi declared. Anastasia schooled her expression into one of steely determination, "I draw!"

What did Anastasia draw? You'll have to wait until next chapter, I'm afraid. Anyways, that's my chapter and on another note: for those of you who saw it, what did you think of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows part 1? Personally, I loved it and cannot wait until part 2. See ya next chapter! Ciao!


	32. Chapter 32

**DISNEY GOES DUELING**

Disclaimer: I own a big, heaping pile of doodily squat.

Now for your chapter quote: "These guys are making Bulk and Skull look like professional assassins!" Nostalgia Critic from his Neverending Story 3 review.

Chapter 28: Friends on the Other Side Reprise

A-800/D-500.

Drizella had zero cards in her hand and the field spell Pandemonium and the monsters Darkbishop Archfiend and Mazera DeVille in play. Anastasia has two Mystical Shine Balls in defense mode and just drew the only card in her hand. Can Ana turn this around? Why am I asking you? I'm the author and that means I control the story. The characters are just the marionettes and I am the puppet master! Bwahahaha… sorry about that… got carried away.

"I sacrifice one of my Shine Balls for Agent of Judgment-Saturn!" declared Anastasia as a large, dark blue, winged version of Priest Seto arose to her aide, "attack Darkbishop Archfiend!" A beam of dark blue light shot from the Agent's outstretched palms and lanced through the field. "When Black Pendant is destroyed, my opponent loses 500 points!"

A-300/D-500.

Tea gasped, "she can't do anything else! When Drizella's monster attacks, she'll lose!" "Drizella!" Yugi called, "just think about what you're doing! Do you really want to destroy your sister; the only family you have left?" Drizella looked down for a brief moment then glared at them, "she's a traitor to Lord Thalzar! That's all that matters! It's my turn and now I end this duel! Destroy her Agent!"

The gang gasped as the devil lunged forwards…

… only to be blocked by an invisible barricade!

Drizella's eyes widened while everyone else went "huh?" and Anastasia now sported a cute smirk. Drizella seethed, "what did you do?"

Anastasia laughed, "its not what I. It's what you did by using your monster's ability to discard my hand. What you discarded was a spell card called Rescuer from the Grave! It lets me remove it and four other cards from my graveyard to negate your attack!"

Drizella grit her teeth, "then I'll just play the spell Field Barrier to keep you from summoning your Zera monster!"

"That was a close one," Joey exhaled. "Anastasia can turn things around. I know it," Serenity declared with total confidence.

"My turn again," declared Anastasia, "I use Pot of Greed to draw two cards. I set one card face-down and summon Agent of Wonder-Jupiter!" A brown-skinned Egyptian-style angel appeared. (This is not an Original Card. It's in the new Agent-themed structure deck in Japan, along with an Agent of Earth)

"Now I use his effect," Ana declared, "once per turn I remove an Agent monster, such as Agent of Wisdom-Venus, to give one Light-attribute angel monster 800 points for the turn. I choose Saturn! Now attack Mazera DeVille!" The blue beam tore through the demonic beast like a flaming katana through a snowman. Mazera gave an inhuman roar of pain before bursting into pixels. 3200-2800=400.

A-300/D-100.

Drizella clenched her fists, seeming as if she was deflated, "I'm sorry…" Anastasia blinked. "I'm sorry… my sister," Drizella looked at her, tears forming in her eyes. "I think Mazera DeVille kept Drizella in darkness like Guardian Deathscythe was doing for me, all those years ago," Rafael ventured a guess. Drizella nodded, wiping her eyes, "go ahead. I deserve this." Anastasia shook as tears leaked down her face, "I'm… I'm so sorry it came to this! Jupiter: attack!"

The duel was over and Anastasia was victorious or was she…

Drizella stood in fear, waiting for her punishment but it never came.

"Just like with Rafael," Tea awed. Yugi nodded, "yes. The Darkness cannot punish one it no longer has a hold on." Anastasia and Drizella looked at each other, smiling. They ran towards each other, sisters embracing in a loving hug, laughing with joy. Yugi, Duke, Rafael, Ryou, Marik, Odion, (yeah, yeah, I know he wasn't in the plane ride chapter but I got an awesome idea to extend the series and I just had to put him in) and Mokuba smiled at the heartwarming scene, Kaiba rolled his eyes, and Joey and Tristan joined the girls in embracing the tear-jerking nature of the scene before them.

(I just want to point out how Tristan got all sniffly when Joey woke up after losing to Marik and how Joey made with the water works seeing Espa Roba and his brothers' family bonding)

"Enjoy your reunion for it will not last!" a menacing voice echoed through the chamber. And just like when they were sucked into the virtual world, a hole opened under each of them and they plummeted into the darkness, everyone separate except for Drizella, Anastasia, Seto, and Mokuba, who were with their respective sibling.

What has happened to our heroes? We enter the third arc of this story. Is it filler or not. I'll let you be the judge. If you thought dueling against Disney's greatest animated motion picture villains was cool, let's see how you like it when the gang is forced to duel against villains from various Disney cartoons! Expect such classic cartoon baddies as Fat Cat, Negaduck, Don Carnage, and others. All beginning in the next exciting chapter of Disney Duels! Ciao!

P.S: There's a new Yu-Gi-Oh series called Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal. I'm reserving judgment until we get more details. The only things I know are the main character looks like Ozuma from Beyblade V-Force, the Tea/Alexis/Akiza character has green hair, the Kaiba/Jack character uses a shark deck, and there's this one character that looks like the Silver Surfer attempting to go super saiyan! What? Is Yu-Gi-Oh taking plot lessons from Bobobo Bo Bo Bobo or something?


	33. Chapter 33

**DISNEY GOES DUELING**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story, save the plot.

Considering that Little Kuriboh's birthday was on February 3rd(the day before mine); as a belated birthday gift, this chapter will have the most Abridged references out of every one of my chapters thus far!

Chapter opener quote: "Put the cookie down! Now!" Arnold Schwarzenegger, from Jingle All The Way. Also, check out the remix of this quote. It's quite catchy, IMO.

One last thing; for these "filler" chapters, instead of Disney songs, I will be using singer and/or bands I like. Cool?

Chapter 29: Rammstein

Odion awoke, sprawled out on the cavern floor. He slowly got to his feet, only to see a man. This man was dressed in a blue medieval era ensemble and had a large nose, large chin, and a thick mustache and goatee. "Finally," he huffed, "I was wondering when you'd wake up. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Igthorn. Duke Igthorn." A/N: coughgummibearscough.

For some reason he couldn't explain, Odion felt a sensation of hatred towards this man.

(I felt kinda sorry for Odion. Serving under a Lady Gaga cosplaying fanboy and now forced by this demented author to face the villain of his favorite cartoon)

"Okay then. The house will go first," declared Igthorn.

Igthorn-4000/Odion-4000.

"I draw," he sneered, "first I set one card face-down and then play the continuous spell card Degenerate Circuit." "Degenerate Circuit?" Odion echoed. "Yes, you hard-of-hearing oaf," Igthorn snapped, "I must pay 500 life points during each of turns and as long as this card is in play, all monsters that return to our hands are instead removed from play. I also play Soul Absorption and one monster in defense mode."

Odion drew, "let's turn up the juice. I play a continuous spell card of my own: Temple of the King. As long as it's in play, I can play traps the turn I set them. I'll also protect it with Magic Reflector, which places a counter on my other card and if you want to destroy it, you'll have to get through said counter first. I also set two cards face-down which I activate now. Two copies of Embodiment of Apophis!"

Twin serpentine monsters of Egyptian origin arose, hissing menacingly at Igthorn.

"A trap card that serves as a monster?" Igthorn questioned.

Odion stood which steely determination. I've always stood around going "yes Master Marik" but today I shall do something about this huge jerk nob-head asshole. Odion had no idea where that came from, but it felt good. "Apophis; attack!"

Igthorn smirked as the snake man slashed into a purple penguin with shoulder pads and a sword, "you've attacked Penguin Soldier. When this little birdie is flipped, up to two monsters return to our hands! And don't forget about my two spell cards. Degenerate Circuit removes them from play and Soul Absorption grants me 1000 life points!"

Igthorn-5000/Odion-4000.

"I'll end my turn by setting two face-downs," Odion explained. "And I'll activate Solemn Wishes, granting me 500 points whenever I draw," said Igthorn, "like right now."

Igthorn-5500/Odion-4000.

"During your standby phase, I activate Battle Mania. Now all your monsters must attack this turn!" countered Odion.

"Fine, fine," muttered Igthorn, "I summon Flying Penguin and attack!" "Activate trap card! Metal Reflect Slime!" The purple penguin with wing like ears slammed into a shimmering silver blob. 3000-1200=1800.

"Blast it!" snapped Igthorn.

Igthorn-3700/Odion-4000.

"Fine, fine," repeated Igthorn, "you'll meet your death by penguins soon enough. I set one card face-down. Make your move."

Odion drew, "I play Pot of Greed to draw two cards. Now I tribute Metal Reflect Slime to summon… Mystical Beast Serket!"

Odion's signature card; a colossal crimson scorpion from hell, arose!

"Now I play Heavy Storm to destroy all spell and trap cards in play!" Odion continued, "Serket; attack!"

The scorpion demon grabbed a terrified Flying Penguin and devoured it, rearing up on its hind legs and taking a maroon hue. 2500-1200=1300.

Igthorn-2400/Odion-4000.

"Whenever Serket destroys a monster, that monster is removed from play and half of its attack points are added to Serket!" Odion proclaimed.

2500+600=3100.

(I know in the real game, Serket only gains 500 points, but I think my combination of both the real and anime versions is better so just bear with me)

Igthorn growled, drawing his card, "hmph. I set a monster in defense mode!" "My move!" Odion stated the obvious, "I summon the trap monster, Embodiment of Apophis! Attack!" bellowed Odion.

The serpent slammed into a penguin in a monkey suit. "My Nightmare Penguin, when flipped face-up, returns one of your monsters to your hand and I choose your Serket," Igthorn smirked. 1800-1600=200.

Igthorn-2500/Odion-3800.

"Does this look familiar?" the smarmy duke sneered, "I'll use my Pot of Greed, giving me three cards to work with. Now I play Different Dimension Designator. I choose one card and if the selected card is in your hand, I get to remove it from play… and I choose that Serket monster! Now I play The Dark Door, which means we can each only attack with one monster per turn. I also set a monster in defense mode. Go."

"I use Card of Demise," announced Odion, "I draw five cards and in five turns I must discard my hand. Now I play Smashing Ground and play another Magic Reflector. Apophis; attack!"

Apophis attacked another Penguin Soldier. Needless to say, Odion summoned it right back out again.

"I play Spider Thread, which lets me use a card you used last turn, like Card of Demise," Igthorn sneered.

(I know it's called Spider Web, but the picture shows a single strand whereas the 5d's card by the same name shows the whole web. Confusion gone now?)

"I summon Flying Penguin," Igthorn pressed on. A purple penguin with large ear wings appeared yet again.

"Now I equip it with Penguin Sword, which gives a penguin 800 attack points! Attack now!" 2000-1600=400.

Igthorn-2500/Odion-3400.

"I also use Delinquent Duo to randomly discard two cards in your hand at the cost of 1000 points," Igthorn concluded. A second Metal Reflect Slime and Vorse Raider were sent to the graveyard.

Igthorn-1500/Odion-3400.

"I draw," Odion declared, "I play Swords of Revealing Light, meaning you can't attack for three whole turns."

Igthorn drew, "I play Mystical Space Typhoon and attack!"

Igthorn-1500/Odion-1400.

"My move," Odion declared, "I use Soul Exchange and tribute your monster… for Summoned Skull!" The infamous skeletal demon arose. "However," Odion announced, "I can't attack this turn."

"What a pity," Igthorn mocked, making his move, "I summon Penguin Torpedo and have it attack directly, but it's destroyed right after attacking!"

Igthorn-1500/Odion-850.

"I also set one card face-down and end my turn," he announced. Odion drew and perused his hand.

"Before you do anything," igthorn grinned, "I activate Compulsory Evacuation Device to return your card back to your hand." Odion now held two cards to Igthorn's one.

"I'm afraid it's over," Odion declared, "by the effect of Temple of the King, I can summon the trap monster, Tiki Curse!" A scary-ass stone tiki arose. "With his 1800 attack points, he's more than enough to finish you off! Now to bounce you back to wherever you came from! Curse; attack!" Purple lasers shot from the idol's eyes, lancing through Duke Igthorn.

Igthorn fell to his knees, clutching his stomach, doubling over in pain, letting out a scream as he exploded.

(Remember that scene in Dawn of the Duel where Blue Eyes blasts the fat guy in the dungeon and he's swallowed by that starry purple stuff? Think that for when the filler villains explode)

A portal appeared before Odion and he walked through it, appearing in the chamber they were in before Thalzar separated them.

Anyways… keep reading. As an apology for taking so long, I've posted two chapters with a special announcement in the next chapter… see you there…


	34. Chapter 34

**DISNEY GOES DUELING**

Disclaimer: Like Srg. Sholtz from Hogan's Heroes knows nothing, DarkAngelofOtaku owns nothing.

I got some new information on the Zexal series I mentioned. For starters, the main character, Yuma, is the first protagonist with a sibling, an older sister to be exact. Also, an eighth type of card called Exceed monsters, which have a pretty awesome black border with blue level stars and white streaks that I think are shooting stars. Summoning an Exceed is easy enough; two monsters of the same level are put on top of each other with an Exceed monster of the same level on top. I think the two monsters are some kind of substance or something. Example; Marauding Captain on top of Delta Flyer lands a rank 3 Exceed. Yes, rank, not level. Exceed monsters have ranks instead and the rank stars are on the left instead of the right, eerily similar to the Dark Synchro's of 5d's. Look them up on Yu-Gi-Oh wiki.

Now for the announcement I promised at the end of the last chapter…

…

…

…

… I just saw Yu-Gi-Oh 3D: Bonds Beyond Time today! And it. Was. Epic. You haven't seen Yugimonz until you've seen it on the big screen in totally in-your-face 3D! I don't wanna spoil nothing but let's just say it makes recapping Yugi, Jaden, and Yusei's victories against their various bad guys even more friggin' epic!

Guest starring Sean Schemmel, voice of Chaos Sorcerer and Dr. Crowler, as Paradox and Wayne Grayson, voice of Joey, Shadi, and Dartz, as Grandpa Solomon, doing an even better job with his one line than the late Maddie Blaustein (in my opinion. He sounds more like an authentic elderly man to me)

Opening chapter quote: "I've heard of knights slaying dragons, but two at once?" Yubel, from Bonds Beyond Time, after Jaden has Neos Knight take out Malefic Cyber End Dragon and Malefic Rainbow Dragon.

Chapter 30: Hans Zimmer (the guy who does the Pirates of the Caribbean scores)

Rebecca stared at the creature who approached her. He was an anthropomorphic fox in a blue coat, white pants, and black boots with a cutlass at his waist.

"And just who are you?" she asked.

The fox man grinned, baring his fangs, "I am the great Don Carnage. And you, my little friend, and in quite the tailspin." (I just said what show he was from… for the slow people. No offense)

Rebecca readied her duel disk, "it's just one weirdo after another. Aren't there any normal duelists left in the world."

Carnage-4000/Rebecca-4000.

"You'll see no respect from me," Carnage growled, "I'll go first… and I summon Wolf Axewielder in attack mode." A biped grey wolf with a long-handled battle axe appeared. "I also play this face-down," he concluded.

"I summon Luster Dragon!" cried Rebecca.

"Activate Trap Hole!" Don Carnage countered.

"Not bad," Rebecca smirked, "but not good enough. I use Premature Burial to revive him and play Dragon's Gunfire, dealing you 800 points of damage!"

Carnage-3200/Rebecca-3200.

"Now attack his mutt!" The blue flames engulfed the beast, blasting it to ash. 1900-1650=250.

Carnage-2950/Rebecca-3200.

"Hmph," Don Carnage sneered, "you think you can beat me. That's funny. I play Fissure, destroying your monster. Next I summon Plague Wolf and double it's power. Sic her!" The rotting wolf carcass jumped on Rebecca, knocking her to the ground.

Carnage-2950/Rebecca-1200.

Rebecca got up, smirking as the wolf destroyed itself at the end of the turn.

"I use Silent Doom to revive Luster Dragon, which I sacrifice for Luster Dragon #2! Attack!"

The green flames struck Carnage and he howled in pain.

Carnage-550/Rebecca-1200.

"Actually," she smirked, adjusting her glasses, "what's funny is you thinking you can beat me with a Billy deck." (A/N: A Billy Deck is a deck that isn't really an archetype, just a fun theme like Krump's Penguins or Lazar's Jesters or Harrington's Tennis deck)

Don Carnage held three cards, while Rebecca held two. He drew, bringing his amount to four.

"I play Block Attack and summon Gene Warped Warwolf," he smugly proclaimed. A white, biped, mutated wolf arose. "Now," he growled, "tear her dragon to shreds!"

Rebecca drew her card, "I set a monster in defense mode and one card face-down."

Don Carnage smirked, "I'm afraid it is over, little girl. I play Stop Defense." Rebecca's stout Dragon Dwelling in the Cave was revealed. "Strike it down!" All four of the Warwolve's arms tore the crouching beast a new one. 2000-1300=700.

Carnage-550/Rebecca-500.

Don Carnage stamped his foot, "no! Why aren't you dead! You're supposed to lose!" "Puh-lease," Rebecca scoffed, drawing her card, "the only loser here is you and the rest of your two-bit buddies. I use Monster Reborn to revive Luster Dragon #2 and chain Adamantine Sword Revival, tributing it for… Diamond Head Dragon!"

Carnage gulped, seeing the turquoise dragon in all it's glory.

"Time to drop-kick this mutt to the pound! Put him out of his misery! Attack!"

Don Carnage howled as the flames consumed him, resulting in him exploding in purple flame.

As with Odion, Rebecca entered a suddenly appearing portal to find Odion, Mai, and a sobbing Anastasia. She ran over "what happened?"

Anastasia sniffled, "well… you see…"

Yes I'm evil. Yet another cliffhanger brought to you by me. Anyways back to talking about the movie! Too. Much. Epic. Jaden gets in some funny lines, Yusei's haunted, and it is so totally cool to see Atem come out of retirement! Okay, so considering the main premise is time-hopping, he isn't really retired… you get what I mean. And yes, DAN GREEN reprises his roles as Yugi and the Pharaoh, not to be confused with Prof. Banner's cat. Anywho, if you saw the movie; let me know what you thought of it. Ciao!


	35. Chapter 35

**DISNEY GOES DUELING**

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh is owned by Kazuki Takahashi, Shonen Jump, 4Kids, and some other people who I am NOT one of.

First off, I read this topic on the Pojo forums; what are your Yu-Gi-Oh pet peeves? I would say mine are when people have their deck sideways (why?), fanning the graveyard (W… T… H…), and the biggest ones… people who grab your cards to read them (there's a thing called etiquette, you sorry pieces of (censored out of respect for both my younger and female readers))and people who run a deck just because it won a championship or because it's frickin' overpowered! You do realize it was everyone running Chaos Emperor Dragon/Yata Garasu back in the golden age that gave birth to the ban list? Everybody should run a different deck, like in the show. There are these things called originality and thinking for yourself. God created us in his image, not the image of a victory-obsessed gamer!

And about the bit with everyone running the same thing… it didn't used to. That was before in all three rounds at my local store where I ended up facing Gladiator Beasts every round.

Thanks to those of you who read my spiel, it feels good to get this stuff off of my chest.

Chapter opening quote: "My tournament's done wonders for Wheeler's deck" Seto Kaiba, after seeing Jinzo, Legendary Fisherman, and Insect Queen.

Chapter 31: Nightwish

We start off with a flashback, compliments of the lovely Anastasia.

Anastasia and Drizella didn't have to much time to reminisce. A short, bald man with light green skin and a loincloth stood before them… wearing a duel disk of course.

He smirked, "my name is Azis (ah-zees) and I've come to duel the traitor!" (For those of you who don't know, Azis was one of the characters in the series premiere of Aladdin and being a double-jointed fire-breather, he was a creepy lil' bastard)

Azis-4000/Anastasia-4000.

Azis drew his sixth card, "I set one card face-down and play a monster in defense mode." Anastasia drew, "I summon Dunames Dark Witch!" The red and white-clad cutie appeared. "Attack!" the cute redhead commanded. The witch shot twin bolts of black lighting at the face-down monster, revealing itself to be a big-headed creature with a frail body and tentacle-like fingers. Azis smirked, "that was my Alien Grey and when it's flipped, he gives one of your monsters an "A" counter."

"I'll end my turn," Anastasia declared.

Azis smirked, "not before I activate my trap card… Brainwashing Beam! This lets me seize control of one of my opponent's monsters that has an "A" counter on it! Now I draw and summon a beast known as Alien Warrior!" A large brutish being with huge claws materialized on the field. "Attack that traitorous worm!" Dunames Dark Witch shot out lightning and Alien Warrior slashed at Ana with his claws.

Azis-4000/Anastasia-400.

"There's one more thing I forgot to mention," Azis smirked, "at the end of the turn, an "A" counter is removed and when all the counters disappear, so does your monster!" Just like that, Dunames Dark Witch exploded in pixels.

Anastasia gulped and drew her card for the turn. "I play Sanctuary in the Sky," she declared, changing the terrain into a heaven-like setting, "now I summon Warrior of Zera and tribute him to call out… Archlord Zerato!" The majestic warrior angel arose in all his glory. "I use his ability and discard Mystical Shine Ball to destroy your monster!"

An arc of light shot out and cleaved the extra-terrestrial in two.

"Now I'll attack you directly, Azis!"

Zerato swung his shimmering blade into Azis, causing the freaky little man to scream.

Azis-1200/Anastasia-400.

Azis growled as he drew… then cackled.

"It's over! I play Poison of the Old Man!"

Anastasia and Drizella's eyes widened. He would definitely choose the option of dealing her 800 points of damage. "Oh no," the brunette whimpered.

"It's over! You lose!" Azis crowed.

He smirked, "don't worry. Nothing will happen to you. Can't say the same for your sister! Nahahaha…"

He teleported away as a pillar of blackness engulfed a screaming Drizella. Anastasia sunk to her knees, sobbing, not caring that she had arrived back with some of the others.

Mai and Rebecca held the tearful girl, all the more determined to defeat Thalzar and his goons once and for all.

Meanwhile…

Yugi and Kaiba each had their own troubles. Kaiba was facing a red, black, and yellow clad duck and Yugi stood against a red draconic being in purple and grey armor.

"Prepare to duel," the villains ordered.

And there's the new chapter. Next chapter, is two consecutive duels like when Joey and Serenity were dueling Medusa and Clayton. In case you can't figure it out, Kaiba is facing Negaduck from Darkwing Duck and Yugi is pitted against Dragonus from the Mighty Ducks cartoon. And for my newest reviewer, Princess Aaliyah; Igthorn was the villain from the old Gummi Bears cartoon. I say which shows these filler villains are from in the chapter they star in so I apologize if you missed the note. Anyways, see you all next time. Ciao!


	36. Chapter 36

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

I know… I know… this is the longest the wait has been. I can explain, hear me out.

First of all, it's time for Otakon once again and I'm prepping for it… even though I'm going to miss about two fifths of it because my parents are taking me along to their out of state high school reunion. I'll obviously stay with my grandmother as usual.

Secondly, towards the end of Spring I received some disquieting news. My girlfriend told me that her father got a promotion. Good news, right? Unfortunately, the new job is out of state… on the opposite coast, in fact! My girlfriend and I will sadly part ways come September. But we look on the bright side. She's moving to Washington state and her best friend moved to California last year. So as her boyfriend of about six years; I'm genuinely happy she finally can spend more time with her life-long best friend. Needless to say, my girlfriend and I are spending as much time as possible together. In fact, our next date is going to see Deathly Hallows part 2. And even if the long-distance relationship doesn't work out, we agreed we'll still email and be pen pals and stuff. We've talked about it and if it does turn out that our boy/girl relationship goes kaput, while still being friends, after awhile; we could try to start seeing other people… after seeing if the long-distance thing works or not.

So you see… we're making the best out of a bad situation.

I am working on the next chapter when I get the chance. Problem is… said chances are few and far between. To show my sincere apology, I'll upload the next two to three chapters together. Ciao!


	37. Chapter 37

**DISNEY GOES DUELING**

Disclaimer: The ownership of Yu-Gi-Oh does not belong to me in any way, shape, or form.

Otakon 2011 was fun, although not as much as last year… but still fun.

Anyways; some of my readers in the U.S. may have a felt a quick barely-a-minute earthquake. I don't know why but that got me in the mood to work on my story.

Opening quote: "This slide was not meant for the husky gentleman." From ThatGuyWithTheGlasses's third year anniversary, Suburban Knights; from the scene where the reviewers are fighting henchmen on a playground and one of said cronies, being rather heavyset, gets stuck in the tube slide.

Chapter 32: Dragonforce

The red, black, and yellow-clad anthropomorphic duck stood before Kaiba and in another chamber, stood a reptilian monstrosity in purple and gray armor, ready to do battle with Yugi.

"The name's Negaduck," the duck sneered, "now let's duel."

Negaduck-4000/Kaiba-4000.

"I'll start," said the duck, "I set a monster in defense mode and set one card face-down. Your move."

Kaiba whipped out his sixth card. He smirked, "I play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your face-down card. Now I summon my X Head Cannon."

A large yellow and blue machine with laser cannons mounted on it's shoulders arose.

"Attack!" bellowed Kaiba.

The twin laser blasts slammed into a hulking reptilian beast.

Negaduck chuckled, "that's my Des Feral Imp. It has 1800 defense points, which is the same as your cannon's attack. Also; his flip effect activates, allowing me to shuffle the card you just sent to the graveyard back into my deck. Heheh."

Elsewhere…

Yugi stared upon the draconian visage of a reddish creature in gray and purple armor. "Who are you?" he asked.

The creature smirked, "I am Lord Dragaunus; hired by my master to dispatch you in a duel, inferior human."

Dragaunus-4000/Yugi-4000.

"I'll make the first move," Dragaunus sneered, "I'll set a monster in defense mode and that's all for now." Yugi drew, "I summon Queen's Knight and attack!"

A blonde woman in red and pink armor wielding a lavender sword appeared and charged the card, cleaving through a red and tan dragon.

"You've destroyed my Masked Dragon," the lizard smirked, "when it's destroyed, I can summon forth a dragon from my deck as long as it has 1500 points or less… and I think I'll choose Hardened Armed Dragon." A skeletal dragon with its ribcage sticking out, resembling spider legs, appeared.

"I've never seen that card before," Yugi commented.

"Now it's my turn," Dragaunus sneered, "first I will summon Spear Dragon and then use Double Summon to call forth Tyrant Dragon!"

The blue needle-nosed dragon and the skeletal dragon were replaced by a massive red and gray dragon bearing a green jewel in it's forehead.

"Attack, my pet," he ordered.

The beast let forth a blast of flame engulfing the female knight. 2900-1500=1400.

Dragaunus-4000/Yugi-2600.

Negaduck drew his next card. "I summon Enraged Battle Ox." A pissed version of the classic minotaur appeared. "Now I switch my Imp to attack mode and boost it's power with Rush Recklessly! Attack!"

The feral beast slashed the machine right down the middle, followed by the minotaur swinging it's axe at Kaiba. 2300-1800=500.

Negaduck-4000/Kaiba-1800.

Kaiba growled as he drew his next card. Then he smirked.

"I use Summoner's Art to add a level five or higher normal monster from my deck to my hand. Next I use Ancient Rules to summon a level five or higher normal monster from my hand. And I choose the one I just added… my Blue Eyes White Dragon!" Kaiba's signature card appeared in all her glory.

"Destroy Des Feral Imp!"

Do I really need to tell you the Imp didn't stand a chance? 3000-1600=1400

Negaduck-2600/Kaiba-1800.

Yugi drew his next card, "I play Silent Doom to revive Queen's Knight and I'll also summon King's Knight. Now since both King and Queen are on the field, I can summon Jack's Knight!"

The red armored blonde reappeared, along with a gold-armored man; followed by a younger man in blue armor.

Dragaunus smirked, "so you outnumber me? Well, none of your puny creatures can hold a candle to my Tyrant Dragon."

"That's where you're wrong, Dragaunus!" Yugi barked, "I use Polymerization to fuse my three knights into… Arcana Knight Joker! Smite his dragon!"

The black-clad super knight lunged forth, decapitating the mighty beast with a single swing of his blade. 3800-2900=900.

Dragaunus-3100/Yugi-2600.

"I draw," snarled Negaduck, "I play Megamorph! Since my life points are higher, you dragon's power is halved. Destroy it!" The bull severed the dragon's head, destroying the hologram. 1700-1500=200.

Negaduck-2600/Kaiba-1600.

Kaiba drew, looking at his four cards, "I play Double Summon, which let's me normal summon twice this turn. So I summon Z-Metal Tank and Y-Dragon Head. I also use Monster Reborn on my X-Head Cannon." Kaiba's blue, red, and yellow machines appeared, ready to blast their enemy into oblivion.

Kaiba smirked, "it's over. X-Head Cannon; attack!"

The twin barrels launched their lasers straight through the snarling side of beef. 1800-1700=100.

Negaduck-2500/Kaiba-1600.

Negaduck's eyes widened, "uh-oh."

"Uh-oh is right," Kaiba smirked, "now Y-Dragon Head and Z-Metal Tank; finish him off!"

The lasers slammed their foe into the dirt and he screamed, exploding into a purple mass of nothing.

Now back with Yugi…

Dragaunus-3100/Yugi-2600.

"I'll play Foolish Burial, sending a dragon from my deck to the graveyard," Dragaunus smirked, "and now I'll use Dragon's Mirror, removing five dragons to summon Five Headed Dragon!"

"Not so fast, Dragaunus!" Yugi countered, "I activate Arcana Knight's special ability!"

"You what?" the lizard man spat.

"Once per turn, I can discard a card from my hand to negate a card of the same type, so I discard Marshmallon Glasses to negate Dragon's Mirror!"

Dragaunus just stood there, growling.

"Now…" drew Yugi, "time to end this! Go, Arcana Knight Joker! End this duel now!"

The knight's downward swing smote the villain, resulting in him suffering the same fate as the other villains in this filler arc.

Soon, Yugi and Kaiba(along with Mokuba) found themselves in the same chamber as Mai, Odion, Rebecca, Anastasia, Marik, Ishizu, Joey, Rafael, and Serenity.

"Now all we need is to wait for the others and…"

A menacing chuckle echoed throughout the cavern…

"Your friends will not be joining you. Some of my lesser associates have taken care of them. If you wish to get them back you are to triumph over my gauntlet and succeed in besting me in a duel. Hahaha…"

"What did you do to them?" Mai snapped.

"As you wish," Thalzar's voice smirked. Five bubbles appeared, each showing the course of their respective duels.

In the first, Azis (A/N: from Aladdin) defeated Anastasia and Drizella was taken as punishment.

Next was shown Tea losing to QuackerJack (Darkwing Duck) and being taken.

Thirdly, Megavolt (Darkwing Duck) had bested Duke. In the bubble next to it, they witnessed Bushroot (Darkwing Duck) crushing Tristan.

And finally, Serenity fell to Fat Cat (Chip and Dale Rescue Rangers), costing her her sickly boyfriend.

Yugi clenched his fists and grit his teeth, "whoever you are… YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS! DO YOU HEAR ME? YOU'LL PAY DEARLY!"

Hoo boy… is Yugi pissed. What will happen next? Find out in the next exciting chapter of Disney Duels!

Two things; One; you'll find out what kinds of decks the remaining villains use when Yugi and the survivors go against them and Two; I'M SORRY FOR HOW LONG IT'S BEEN!


	38. Chapter 38

**DISNEY GOES DUELING**

Disclaimer: I own none of the properties in question.

For those of you who missed out on seeing it in theaters, the English dub of Bonds Beyond Time has been posted on YouTube.

Opening quote: "It's not a spoiler if it's obvious" Yusei, from Bonds Beyond Time abridged, when he mentions Yugi beats Jaden when they duel at the end of GX. I mean, it was friggin' obvious Jaden got his butt kicked, even though we didn't technically see it. Of course Yugi won. Not only is he the forefather of the franchise but on his field was… Slifer. The. Friggin'. Sky. Dragon.

Chapter 33: Bon Jovi

Where were we? Oh yeah; Tristan, Duke, Drizella, Ryou, and Tea had been captured by Thalzar after losing to some of his toon goons.

Suddenly, a plump biped cat in a purple suit coat with slicked hair appeared.

"Hello, you bunch of failures," he purred in his oily voice.

"Da only failure here is you, ya Meow Mix moron!" Joey barked.

The feline in question sighed, "just like a dog, you never shut up, do you Wheeler? Your barking gets annoying as soon as you start yapping. So quiet down, you mutt."

Joey. Was. Livid. "Why I oughta…"

"No, Joey," Serenity grabbed her brother's arm, "I'll duel him."

FatCat-4000/Serenity-4000.

"I'll go first," said Serenity, "I'll start off, by summoning Fire Princess, in attack mode." A red-clad woman wielding a staff appeared before her. Serenity wasn't done, "now I use, not one, but two copies of Goblin Thief. Each copy takes 500 of your life points and gives them to me. I addition, thanks to Fire Princess' effect; you lose 500 points every time my life points increase."

"Yeah!" cried Joey, "nice one, sis!"

FatCat-2000/Serenity-5000

"That's all?" Fat Cat scoffed, "then allow me. I summon Gem Knight-Garnet." Before them now stood a crimson-clad warrior. Fat Cat smirked, "I also use Double Summon, bringing out Gem Knight-Tourmaline, as well." Now, there stood a golden knight.

"Attack!" he ordered. Tourmaline's fist crackled with electricity and plowed through Fire Princess. 1600-1300=300.

FatCat-2000/Serenity-4700

Then, Garnet fired a stream of flame at her, Serenity letting out a yelp as she was hit.

FatCat-2000/Serenity-2800

Serenity sported a determined look as she drew, "I use Polymerization, fusing together Marie the Fallen One and Forgiving Maiden… into St. Joan!" A black skinned angel wearing a pink dress and a nun appeared and melded together to form the duel monsters version of Joan of Arc.

"Now attack Tourmaline!" she commanded. Joan drew her sword and lunged…

Fat Cat smirked, "not so fast. I discard Gem Merchant. By doing so, one of my normal earth monsters gains 1000 attack and defense points for the turn." "It's not enough," Ishizu pointed out, "but it will diminish the damage he takes." 2800-2600=200.

FatCat-1800/Serenity-2800

"My turn again," he announced, smugly making his draw, "I use Silent Doom to revive Tourmaline in defense mode. Now, I use the spell card, Gem Knight Fusion; merging Gem Knight-Garnet on the field with Gem Knight-Sapphire in my hand to create… Gem Knight-Ruby!" Before them now stood a bigger crimson knight, now with a blue cape and red scepter.

"It gets better," he grinned, "by tributing one of my other Gem Knights, Ruby gains that attack for the duration of the turn. So I sacrifice Tourmaline!" 2500+1600=4100.

"Destroy her St. Joan!" he ordered. The Gem Knight flew forth, slamming the scepter into Joan's gut and she screamed as she combusted into flame. 4100-2800=1300.

FatCat-1800/Serenity-1500

"That was a risky move," said Marik, "now he has no cards in his hand." "I'm not worried," drew Serenity, "nothing's going to stop me from saving Ryou and the others. Since I have Marie the Fallen One in my graveyard, I gain 200 life points."

FatCat-1800/Serenity-1700

"Now I use Graceful Charity," she continued, "so I draw three and discard two. Now I use Monster Reborn to revive one of the monsters I just discarded… Guardian Angel Joan!" An angelic version of St. Joan arose from the grave. "Now, Joan; attack his Gem Knight-Ruby!" Joan cupped her hands and lanced a beam of light through the Knight's torso. 2800-2500=300.

FatCat-1500/Serenity-1700

"And there's more," she smiled, "each time Guardian Angel Joan destroys a monster, that monster's attack points are added to my life points." Fat Cat just growled in annoyance.

FatCat-1500/Serenity-4200

"I use Pot of Greed to draw two cards," he sneered, "now I set a monster in defense mode and end my turn."

Serenity drew, "first I gain 200…"

FatCat-1500/Serenity-4400

"… now I attack!" What was destroyed was an emerald-shelled turtle.

"That was my Gem Turtle," Fat Cat explained, "when it's flipped; I can add a copy of Gem Knight Fusion to my hand and furthermore, since it had zero attack points, you don't get any gain! My turn again. I play Pot of Avarice, returning five monsters in my graveyard back to my deck. Now I shuffle and draw two. I'll set a monster in defense mode and end my turn."

Serenity made her draw, "attack!" What was revealed was greenish elephant with ruby tusks.

"You've just attacked my Gem Elephant," Fat Cat smirked, "and by discarding a normal monster when he's in battle, he gains 1000 defense points." 2900-2800=100.

FatCat-1500/Serenity-4500

Fat Cat smirked, "I use Monster Reborn to revive the monster I just discarded… Gem Knight-Crystal!" A white knight with diamonds across his armor materialized for all to see, "now I play Gem Knight Fusion… merging my Crystal and my Elephant into… Gem Knight Zirconia!"

A massive knight in grayish armor and a purple cape and colossal arms arose from the ground before them.

"Gah!" Joey freaked, "that thing's massive!"

"And it gets worse!" Anastasia cried, "that thing has 2900 attack points!"

Fat Cat chortled, "indeed he does, traitor. And I'll use every last one of them to crush your friend! Destroy her!"

One of Zirconia's massive fists smashed into Joan. 2900-2800=100.

FatCat-1500/Serenity-4400

"I'm not worried. I know my deck and my friends will see me through this," Serenity said with confidence as she drew…

"I use Premature Burial to revive Fire Princess and I equip her with Mist Body. Now she can't be destroyed in battle."

"That may be," Fat Cat mused, "by for now, she's stuck in attack mode. And you know what that means!" Ziconia slammed down on Fire Princess, only to have her materialize out of smoke. 2900-1300=1600.

FatCat-1500/Serenity-2000

"My draw," she declared, "Marie gives me 200 life points and since I just gained points, you lose 500!"

FatCat-1000/Serenity-2200

"Now I switch Fire Princess to defense mode and use Dian Keto the Cure Master to increase my life points by 1000," Serenity continued.

FatCat-500/Serenity-3200

No point in continuing this game, a voice in Fat Cat's head muttered, as soon as she draws on her next turn, you lose. M… Master Thalzar, Fat Cat gulped, no… please…

Thalzar snapped his fingers and the pudgy feline exploded into purply-black fire.

"If you want your friends back, face the rest of my gauntlet and come to me. Only by defeating me will you rescue them," Thalzar's voice spoke to the duelists.

There you have it… the first chapter of 2012. In case anyone is wondering, Fat Cat was the main villain in Chip and Dale's Rescue Rangers (god, I love that cartoon). Anyways, I hope you all had a great Christmas, or whatever respective holiday you celebrate. On another matter, this Friday marked the first Friday the 13th of the new year. I had no problems what so ever. How about you?

Also, I attended the Order of Chaos sneak peek yesterday, and pulled the Zexal version of Dark Magician Girl, Gagaga Girl. I would've preferred pulling Tour Bus from the Underworld. Anyways, someone traded me Vennominaga the Deity of Poisonous Snakes. I've been looking for her ever since the Venom cards came out way back in Tactical Evolution. Oh well, the best I pulled from that set was a Ghost Rare Rainbow Dragon.

Anywho, I admit the Zexal dub is good. I'm looking forward to the new episodes in February. I must say, though, that fact that Yuma's spirit friend, Astral, will disappear if he loses a major duel is, in my completely honest opinion, the worst excuse for the main character remaining undefeated I have ever seen. Can we all say "cop-out?" Anyways, see you all next time. Ciao!


	39. Chapter 39

**DISNEY GOES DUELING**

Disclaimer: For the umpteenth time: I don't own this stuff. So get them legal peeps off mai back.

So how are things with you? I'm good. For those of you wondering, the long-distance relationship deal with my girlfriend since she now lives in California didn't work… so we agreed that, while we'd still be penpals and whatnot, we should try to move on and see someone else. This was almost two months ago, so I'm over the break-up. Sucks like a vacuum, though.

Opening quote: "Never pick a fight with a guy who picks his nose." Mr. 5 from the 4Kids version of One Piece (one of the very few 4Kids dub moments that were enjoyable)

Chapter 34: Yanni

The group walked down the corridor only to be eventually stopped by a weird man with roots for legs, green skin, and purple hair.

"Sorry," he spoke with a slight lisp, "but the master doesn't want you to go any further."

"Says who?" Marik challenged.

"Says me; Bushroot," the being, now known as Bushroot stated, "now; who will duel me?"

Ishizu stepped up, "I will."

Bushroot-4000/Ishizu-4000

"Now then…" stated Ishizu, "ladies first." She drew.

She looked over her hand, "I'll summon Zolga and set two cards face-down."

A black headdress attached to a purple cloak appeared before her.

Bushroot gave a "hmph," "I summon Homunculus the Alchemic Being."

A red and black blindfolded man materialized in front of him.

"Now I use Double Summon; discarding my level five Trent so my level four Homunculus can attack twice. Attack her!"

"I activate my trap card!" declared Ishizu, "Needlebug Nest! Now I send the top five cards of my deck to the graveyard."

"I don't know what you're up to… but it won't work!" Bushroot pointed. Homunculus' fist connected with Zolga's face. 1800-1700=100.

Bushroot-4000/Ishizu-2100

"Now it's my turn," Ishizu drew, "I play Graceful Charity, drawing three cards and discard two. Now I summon Mudora."

A tanned man in a loincloth and Egyptian mask appeared wielding a wavy sword was summoned.

"And thanks to his effect, he gains 200 points for each fairy in my graveyard… and I have three."

"Three?" echoed Bushroot in disbelief.

"Zolga and two which were sent by Needlebug Nest," Ishizu explained, "now attack!" The blade cleaved through the monster diagonally. 2100-1800=300.

Bushroot-3700/Ishizu-2100

"I now use Premature Burial to revive Homunculus and then I'll summon Nettles," played Bushroot.

"I've never seen that monster before," said Joey.

"I now tune Nettles with Homunculus to Synchro-summon… Queen of Thorns!"

A woman made out of plants appeared. "Attack!" Bushroot commanded. The Queen's left hand, which was a pincher, clamped onto Mudora's head, crushing it. 2200-2100=100.

Bushroot-3700/Ishizu-2000

"It only gets worst," Bushroot said, gleefully, "whenever either of us summons a non-plant type monster, we'll take 1000 points of damage!"

Everyone gasped. These Synchro monsters were amazing! Scary… but amazing.

"I use Card Destruction," declared Ishizu, without missing a beat. She looked at her new hand, "now then… I use Soul Release to remove Nettles, Homunculus, Trent, and the two monsters I saw you discard with my last card."

"Okay…" Bushroot removed the cards in question, "I have no monsters in my graveyard now."

"That's just what I was hoping for," Ishizu cracked the faintest hint of a smile, "now I use my face-down card… Exchange of the Spirit! By paying 1000 points, we switch the cards in our decks with the cards in our graveyards."

Bushroot-3700/Ishizu-1000

Bushroot paled; his deck was now only four cards… with no monsters!

"It only gets worst," Ishizu continued, "I play Swords of Revealing Light, which halts your attacks for three full turns."

He drew, and grinned, "I play Premature Burial to revive Botanical Lion, who gains 300 points for every plant monster in play."

Bushroot-2900/Ishizu-1000.

The first sword vanished.

"My move again," Ishizu stated, "I pass."

Bushroot drew… and skipped. The second sword disappeared.

"My move," repeated Ishizu, "I use Card Destruction. You know what this means."

Bushroot wouldn't be able to draw during his next turn.

Suddenly, Bushroot screamed and exploded in a purple blast. Thalzar had destroyed him for his failure.

"Geez," Joey muttered, "this fruitcake is rippin' tru his guys like their fortune cookies."

"Well, you know what they say," a goofy voice spoke up, "that's how the cookie crumbles." This was followed by a maniacal cackle.

"Who's dere?" Joey demanded. "Show yourself!" Marik ordered.

Two people walked out of the shadows; an anthropomorphic duck dressed like a clown or jester and a rat in a yellow jumpsuit carrying a battery on his back walked up.

"It's time to duel," the latter said as they readied their duel disks.

Next time… who will step up to face Quacker Jack and Megavolt of Darkwing Duck fame? Wait and see. Also… tell your friends about this and my other stories! More reviews would be appreciated! Anyways… who else is ready for the release of Battle Pack: Epic Dawn come Memorial Day? See ya'll next time! Ciao!


	40. Chapter 40

**DISNEY GOES DUELING**

Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, me no own, and YOU NO SUE!

I know… I know it's been like forever. My fellow authors on this site should understand that at times you just don't feel like working on a story. Well, that and job hunting (trying for a shelving position at Barnes and Noble while keeping my part time job at the local library), not to mention studying for my Learner's Permit test (which I passed with flying colors and am now practicing behind-the-wheel) Apparently, I get my procrastination from both sides of the family.

Also, for those who don't know… we're finally getting the Seal of Orichalcos as a real-life, tournament legal card! It's the new promo in Legendary Collection 3: Yugi's World, slated for an October 2nd release! I know I'm definitely getting three!

Opening quote: "Why? Why? Why does sauerkraut go through me like a laser beam? I don't know!" Tim Allen, from an episode of Home Improvement

Chapter 35: Meatloaf

If you'll remember… the gang had been assailed by two of Thalzar's cannon fodder; Quacker Jack and Megavolt from Darkwing Duck. Who shall step up to the plate in this tag duel?

Joey readied his duel disk, "let's do it!"

"Hold on! There's two of them… and now there's two of us!" Marik smirked, jumping in to be Joey's tag partner.

QJMV-8000/MIJW-8000

"I'll start," Megavolt sneered, "I set one monster in defense mode. That's all."

Marik drew, "my draw! By discarding Gravekeeper's Commandment from my hand, I can add Necrovalley from my deck to my hand… which I'll now play!" Instantly, the field became the Valley of the Kings. "I also summon Gravekeeper's Curse, dealing you guys 500 damage when he's summoned," Marik continued as the robed and dreadlocked man appeared.

QJMV-7500/MIJW-8000

"Heheh," Quacker Jack snickered, "sneaking the first attack, are we? Well I'm fusing Crass Clown and Dream Clown into Bickuribox!" The devil Jack-in-the-box appeared; fanged beak grinning manically while wielding a scythe.

"Go back to da circus, carny!" Joey declared, drawing with flourish, "I play da ritual card, Dark Dragon Descent; tributin' ma Little Winguard to summon out… Knight of Dark Dragon!" A black-clad knight wielding dual swords arose from the offering.

"But I'm not done yet!" Joey went on passionately, "by tributin' my Knight, I can summon Red Eyes Black Dragon from my deck… da only catch is he can't attack this turn. Now go."

Megavolt smirked, "oh I will… I flip over Batteryman Micro Cell, which let's me summon a Batteryman monster from my deck… like Batteryman AA." A pink cell battery appeared, calling out a red battery with arms, legs, and a head. "And in response," he continued, "since a monster with 1500 or less points has been special-summoned, I activate Inferno Reckless Summon… summoning all copies to the field!" Two more appeared.

"But don't you forget," Marik grinned, "we can summon monsters, too! So I call out two more Gravekeeper's Curses, meaning you lose 1000 life points!"

QJMV-6500/MIJW-8000

Megavolt smirked, "do what you like, cause for each AA I have out, each AA gains 1000 attack points!"

"WHAT?!" everyone yelped, even Kaiba, Rafael, and Ishizu.

"Attack!" Megavolt cried as they charged (no pun intended) at Red Eyes and two grave keepers. 3000-2400=600. 3000-1300=1700.

QJMV-6500/MIJW-4000

"I'm not done," he sneered, "Bickuribox: attack the last one!" The scythe cleaved through their last defense. 2300-1300=1000.

QJMV-6500/MIJW-3000

"Now Micro Cell attacks, ending my turn."

QJMV-6500/MIJW-2900

Marik made his draw, "alright. Not bad, I admit. I'll set a monster in defense mode and end my turn."

"That's all?" scoffed Quacker Jack, "my turn." He drew, "Bickuribox; attack!" The sickle cleaved into the face-down monster, only to be parried by a black-robed man partially hidden in the shadows. 2500-2300=200.

QJMV-6300/MIJW-2900

"That's my Gravekeeper's Spy," announced Marik, "when he's flipped, I can summon another Gravekeeper from my deck… like Gravekeeper's Recruiter." A bald man in a black robe and gold bands crouched in defense mode

"You won't be so lucky," Quacker Jack snapped, "Batterymen; attack!"

"I think not!" Marik countered, "by discarding Charm of Shabti, my Gravekeepers can't be destroyed in battle this turn!"

"Fine," the jester sulked, "your move, Joey."

"About time, too," the blonde muttered, drawing his card, "I play Pot of Greed and draw two cards… boo yah! Check dis out! I'm playing Lightning Vortex! All I gotta do is ditch a card like Landstar Forces and all your face-up monstas are toast! I'll also summon out Mataza da Zapper!" A green and blue armored samurai stood before them.

"Now I switch Marik's Gravekeeper guys to attack mode and lay on da hurt! And guess what; my Mataza gets two attacks!"

Megs' and Quacky's eyes bugged out.

The spy and Recruiter fired energy blasts at them.

QJMV-2600/MIJW-2900

"Awesome!" Serenity cheered.

"With Mataza's two attacks; that's just enough to wipe out these clowns," Rafael stated.

Mataza swung his katana twice, wiping out their life points.

The two of them screamed as they exploded into purplish mist.

"Well, well, well…" a smarmy disembodied voice purred, "it looks like I'm the only one left."

"Show yourself!" Yugi commanded.

A small blast of green flame appeared forming a pale bald man in a loincloth.

"Aziz, at your service," he introduced, doing a mock bow.

"You're the one who defeated Anastasia and took her sister," Ishizu recalled.

Aziz nodded, "defeated her-yes. Took her sister-no. That was my Master Thalzar."

Yugi stood up, looking pretty perturbed, "you will lead us to him now!"

"Sorry," Aziz smirked, "you gotta duel me if you want an audience."

Yugi activated his duel disk.

"If it's a duel you want, it's a duel you'll get!"

And there's the new chapter. I hope you enjoy. I'm heading to the Abyss Rising sneak peek tomorrow. Hopefully I pull Number 8 and Number 9 (yes, I'm a proud Number Hunter) I'm also going to try and see Wreck-It Ralph. Saw the trailers and I LOVE all the classic video game character cameos (Bowser, Eggman, and M. Bison in the same movie!) I'm also going to see Rise of the Guardians down the road. Santa and the Easter Kangaroo (lol) look epic.

Catch you all next time. Ciao!


	41. Chapter 41

**DISNEY GOES DUELING**

Disclaimer: How many times I gotta do dis?! HOW MANY?! I. DON'T. FRICKIN'. OWN. THE. SERIES. IN. QUESTION! Sorry 'bout that.

Although, there is something to yell about… HAVE YOU SEEN THE MARCH 2013 BANLIST?! KONAMI FREAKIN' BANNED SANGAN! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS?! THE LAST UNTOUCHED INSTANT WIN DECK, I.E. EXODIA, IS OFFICIALLY DEAD! YU-GI-OH WITHOUT EXODIA?! THAT'S LIKE POKEMON WITHOUT PIKACHU! WHAT THE FRIG, KONAMI?!

So… how was everybody's Easter? Well, the people that celebrate Easter anyway. For everyone else, how was your Sunday? Mine was great. I went and saw The Croods(Eep is by far the prettiest CG girl since Rapunzel) and it was great. Nicholas Cage did a great job as Grug. Most amusing film I've seen in theaters since Wreck-It Ralph.

Opening quote: "Dun… dun… duuuuuuhhhhh…" Belt, from The Croods

Chapter 36: Alestorm

When we last left our heroes, they had defeated Megavolt and Quacker Jack of Darkwing Duck fame, only to face another abstacle; Azis, the first villain from the Aladdin cartoon series. Yugi stood before him, valiantly, each duelist activating their duel disk.

"Duel!"

Azis-4000/Yugi-4000

"I'll go ahead and start things off," Azis smirked as he drew his first card, "I set one card face-down and one monster card in defense mode. Take it away, Spikey!" Yugi glared as he drew, "I summon Breaker the Magical Warrior and use his special ability to destroy your spell or trap card!"

The crimson-armored, sword wielding sorcerer swung his glowing saber and the energy cut through the face-down card, revealing it to be Magic Cylinder before exploding.

"Attack!" Yugi declared.

Breaker stabbed through the mystery monster, revealing a slimy alien with tentacle fingers.

Azis snickered, "you've destroyed my Alien Grey. Not only does your spellcaster get pegged with an A Counter, but I can draw a card."

"I set one card face-down and end my turn," Yugi announced.

Azis drew again, "I play Brain Control and summon Alien Warrior." A monstrous whitish being arose next to the crimson-clad magician.

"Attack!"

"Not so fast, Azis!" Yugi countered, "I activate Waboku. So I take no damage this turn!"

Azis-3200/Yugi-4000

"Fine, fine," Azis muttered, "take your Breaker back."

"I will," declared Yugi, "and now I'll sacrifice him… to summon forth Chaos Command Magician!"

A slightly larger emerald-armored mage appeared before him.

"Now destroy Alien Warrior!" The mage aimed his staff and shot a stream of fire that engulfed the monstrosity. 2400-1800=600.

Azis-2400/Yugi-4000

Azis smirked, "oh… just so you know; when Alien Warrior is destroyed, the monster that took him out receives two A Counters."

Yugi smirked, "sorry to disappoint you… but Chaos Command Magician cancels any and all monster effects that target him."

Azis snarled, "my move!"

He looked over his hand.

"I use the power of Premature Burial to revive Alien Warrior."

Azis-1600/Yugi-4000

"Now I tribute my alien for Alien Mother!"

A hulking, multi-armed purple, pink, and white beast appeared.

"I use Shrink to halve your monster's attack points and destroy it!" 2300-1200=900

Azis-1600/Yugi-3100

"I draw… and I use the magic of Dark Magic Curtain!" Yugi exclaimed.

Some of his friends cheered.

"By paying half of my life points, I can summon Dark Magician from my deck!"

The skeletal arms pulled the curtain aside to reveal Yugi's signature spellcaster in all his glory.

"Now, Dark Magician; destroy his Alien Mother! Dark Magic Attack!" 2500-2300=200

Azis-1400/Yugi-1550

"I set two cards face-down," Azis played, "that's all."

Yugi drew… and Azis smirked.

"I activate the trap card, Pole Position. As long as this trap remains in play, the monster with the highest attack is immune to all spell cards."

Joey let out a laugh, "man! Not only are you ugly, you're stupid too!"

Azis just kept smirking, "watch and learn. I now activate my second face-down… Emergency Provisions! By sending Pole Position to the graveyard, I get back 1000 points."

Azis-2400/Yugi-1550

Soon everyone gasped as Dark Magician pixelated into nothingness.

"Wha…" Yugi gawked, "what happened?!"

Azis chuckled, "you see; when Pole Position leaves the field, any monster it affected goes with it."

"So be it," muttered Yugi, "I summon Alpha the Magnet Warrior and attack."

The gray machine materialized and swung it's sword at Azis, forcing him to raise his arms and take a step back.

Azis-1000/Yugi-1550

"I summon Alien Hunter," declared Azis, calling forth a blue reptilian alien wielding a trident, "attack his magnet warrior!"

The beast charged in, stabbed Alpha with the prongs of the trident, flipping it over its head and smashing the magnet head into the ground behind it. 1600-1400=200.

Azis-1000/Yugi-1350

"Back to me," Yugi stated the obvious, "I set one card face-down and one monster in defense mode."

"Hmph," Azis scoffed, "that's all? What? Does the superior strength of my aliens have the almighty King of Games running scared?"

Joey clenched his fist and grit his teeth, "yeah… just keep talking, string bean!"

"I tribute Alien Hunter for Alien Overlord," Azis proclaimed as a hulking, brutish purple and black nightmare took form before them.

"Attack!" Azia declared. The six-armed reptilian horror charged forth, smashing into a large shield. It was Yugi's Big Shield Gardna. 2600-2200=400

Azis-600/Yugi-1350

"I summon Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands," decreed Yugi as a multi-armed creature stood in front of him, "now… when he's summoned to the field, I can add a ritual spell or monster from my deck to my hand. Now I'll go ahead and play it, chaining my Emergency Provisions, sending both it and my face-down Negate Attack to the graveyard… Black Magic Ritual! With this card, I offer up my Gardna and my Manju to ritual-summon… the legendary Magician of Black Chaos!"

Yugi's friends and allies cheered as the very monster that earned Yugi his world-renown moniker six years ago descended to the field.

Azis's eyes bugged out, "twenty eight hundred attack points?!"

Yugi gave his classic "I believe in the Heart of the Cards so you're screwed" smirk, "yes. My monster is indeed six hundred points stronger than yours. The same six hundred points that you have left. This duel is over! Magician; attack and end this duel!"

The leather and belt clad mage swung his staff to the ground, shooting forth a large blast of energy that consumed both Alien Overlord and Azis.

Yugi stared down the corridor to a pair of chamber doors.

"Get ready, Thalzar. It's time to end this!"

… and that's a wrap! Next chapter, they continue on their quest and rematches abound. All this and more in the next exciting chapter of DisneyDuels! Ciao!


End file.
